Vaticano
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Romano y España despiertan una mañana con una personita extraña correteando por toda la casa y ninguno de los dos sabe quién es, pero no les cuesta nada enamorarse perdidamente de ella... Lo malo es que todo haya sido un sueño de Romano, aunque eso no le quita la idea de la cabeza: Tiene que volver a encontrarla. Temblad ante un italiano determinado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Desde luego, Himaruya, una micronación com Vaticano, ¡Italiana! y sin 291738 dibujos tuyos... decepcionadas nos hayamos._

* * *

**Vaticano**

—¡Papapapapapapapapapapapapáaaaaaaa! —una chavalilla de unos siete años se sube de un salto en la cama que comparten España y Romano, aterrizando encima del español, con una enorme sonrisa. Se acerca a su cara—. ¡Papáaaa!

—_Stronzo... di..._ —protesta Romano, pensando que España quizás prendió la televisión. Le da un golpe en las costillas y se pone boca abajo, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

España, que estaba dormidamente dormido se revuelve un poco y parpadea sin saber qué ocurre.

—Tengo haaaambre —unos pequeños y un poco regordetes dedos índice y pulgar abren el ojo izquierdo de España.

—Uh... ¿uh? —pregunta aun medio dormido.

—Mmmm... Cállate —protesta Romano casi completamente dormido.

—Papáaaa, ya es horaaaa —saltitos.

—¡Uh! ¡Uh! Basta, basta —protesta y bosteza intentando que deje de saltar... como hacia Romano de pequeño.

—Estoy aburrida, no pusiste a cargar mi _iPod_ en la noche y no hay nada en la tele. ¡Despiertaaaaa! —más saltitos.

—Pero... uhm... que... ¿qué? —abre los ojos como platos al ver que hay una niña ahí... que no conoce de nada.

—Tengo hambre —le sonríe hundiéndole las manitas en el pelo y despeinándole.

—¿Q-quién eres tú?

—¡Papáaa! —protestita escondiéndosele en el cuello y se ríe.

—Si no te callas, voy a arrancarte los huevos —amenaza una voz de ultratumba desde debajo de las almohadas.

—¿P-Papá? ¿Dónde está tu mamá? —pregunta el español tomando a la niña de la cintura con naturalidad.

—¡No le digas mamá que se enoja, papá! —risas.

—Pero es que... ¿cómo has entrado? —se incorpora un poco, mirándola ¿sería la niña de algún vecino? No le suena.

—Pues por la puertaaa —voz de "duh!".

—¿Está abierta? —levanta las cejas pensando en la de la calle, ella se ríe otra vez, abrazándole del cuello.

—Pues siiii. Tengo hambre.

—_Spagna_, en serio, si no te callas... —advierte Romano levantando un poco la almohada de su cabeza y mirándole con la vista medio borrosa aun de lo zombi que está. Levanta una ceja al ver a una niña.

—Pero... tus padres deben... estar buscándote —mira a Romano de reojo. La chiquilla se separa un poquito y le mira sin que haga sentido.

—¿Cómo que buscándome, papá? —pregunta extrañada. Romano se sienta en la cama, tallándose los ojos.

—Sí, tu papá... —asiente el español—. ¿Dónde está?

—Ehh... ¿hablas de papá Romano? —se gira a mirar al italiano. España levanta las cejas y le mira también. La cara de confusión de Romano es bastante épica.

—¿Estás llevando la perversión hasta cruzar todos los límites posibles? —pregunta Romano—. ¿Quién demonios es esta niña?

—¿Tienes una... hija?

—Yaaa, dejen de jugaaar —la chiquilla hace los ojos en blanco de manera muy parecida a Romano en realidad y se ríe... como España—. Vamos a desayunar —brinquitos.

—¿Yo? ¡No! ¿De dónde sacaste a esta niña? —pregunta Romano mirándola, descolocadísimo.

—¡De ningún sitio, ha aparecido saltando sobre la cama, dice que la puerta estaba abierta!

—Pues claro que estaba abierta... o qué, ¿estaban haciendo... esas cositaaaaas? —se ríe un poquito. Sí, es hereditaria la curiosidad sobre eeeeeeesas cosas España, no te sorprendas. Se remueve un poco bajándose de la cama.

—Ehm... ¿c-cariño, por qué no vas un momento a la cocina y ahora vemos qué desayunamos?

Ella asiente dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de escurrirse del todo al suelo, mira a Romano.

—Voy a preparar yo el desayuno entonces —asegura antes de salir dando saltitos.

—Ve con cuidado, no te hagas daño —pide España antes de volverse a Romano con cara de _"¿qué cojones?"_

—Sí, papá, siiiii —grita desde el pasillo.

—Pero qué... ¡¿te has robado una niña?! —acusa el italiano.

—¿YO? ¡Dice que es tu hija! —se defiende el español.

—¡A ti te llama papá! ¿De dónde salió? —se levanta de la cama.

—¡No tengo ni idea, me despertó saltando sobre mí como hacías tú de pequeño y diciendo todas esas cosas!

—¿Es esto una especie de... broma o algo así? —le mira con una ceja levantada.

—Pues qué voy a saber yo... ¿te suena de algún vecino?

—No me suena... ¡qué va a sonarme! —se pasa una mano por el pelo haciendo los ojos en blanco y yendo hacia el baño—. Dile que se vaya a su casa y ya.

—¡No puedo mandarla a su casa así tan pequeña como es ella sola!

—¡Pues entonces llévala tú con lo buen samaritano que eres! —grita desde el baño, meando. Cuando va a lavarse las manos nota que hay un jabón de "mi pequeño pony" en su lavamanos... jabón que ayer en la noche no estaba.

España suspira y... se viste con algo antes de bajar. Romano sale del baño con el bote de jabón en la mano.

—¿Tú pusiste esto aquí? —pregunta antes de que el español salga del baño.

—¿Eh?

—Esto. Vino la niña con su jabón al parecer... —se lo muestra y el español levanta las cejas mirándolo—. Vamos abajo a resolver el misterio... —le pone la botella en la mano—. Quizás son tus amigotes los que intentan hacerte una broma.

—Ellos no me harían algo como esto...

—¿Ni para ver tu cara de tonto cuando te digan que te creíste que era tu hija? —pregunta levantando las cejas—, ¡no me lo creo!

—Pues es que no me creo que sea mi hija, creo que es la niña de algún vecino que está jugando.

—Bueno, al menos no te lo crees. Ya es ganancia con lo tonto que eres —sonríe malignillo poniéndose la camisa del pijama que acaba de recoger del suelo—. Venga, vamos abajo.

—¡Pues cómo me lo voy a creer, si tuviera una niña contigo lo sabría!

El italiano se sonroja con esto, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¡Claro que no tienes una niña conmigo! —responde yendo a las escaleras delante de él.

Si se fijan bien, empezarán a notar que sí hay ciertos cambios en la casa y anormalidades leves: Una reja en las escaleras, abierta ahora y visiblemente usada, para evitar que la niña se cayera cuando era más pequeña, una toalla de _hello kitty_ colgada en el barandal secándose al lado de las toallas grises de algodón Egipcio que ocupan ellos, unos patines rosas tirados al pie de las escaleras.

España mira alrededor notando esas cosas y levantando una ceja porque una niña tan pequeña no podría poner todas esas cosas.

—Paaaapáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa —grita la chiquilla desde la cocina.

Romano también nota las cosas, frunciendo el ceño porque además son pequeñas, pero abundantes. ¿Quién sería capaz de tomarse tanto tiempo en hacerles una broma? La respuesta es simple y evidente: Prusia y Francia, diga lo que diga España. Para ser tan estúpidos parecen haber pensado bastante claramente lo que hacían, concluye mientras salta los patines y escucha el grito.

—Asumo que te habla a ti...

—O a ti... —vacila.

—No me jodas, _Spagna_, esto es obvio que es una broma de tus amigos idiotas... —entra a la cocina y levanta las cejas al ver a la chiquilla de pie sobre el mármol intentando bajar algo de los anaqueles de arriba.

España entra detrás y levanta las cejas yendo a tomarla de la cintura, no sea que se caiga, sin pensar. La niña le mira de reojo.

—No alcanzo, ¿me lo bajas? —pregunta señalando un vaso de Rosita Fresita.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿El vaso? —pregunta y levanta las cejas al ver el vaso.

—Sip, el de Rosita Fresita... Leche. Saqué los platos —sonríe orgullosa y se los señala en la barra. España se lo baja y se lo da mirando a Romano de reojo.

—¿Tú lo compraste? —aun con la niña en brazos.

—No sé ni qué es "rosita... esacosaquedijo". Ya está bueno, ¿donde están tus amigos idiotas? —pregunta aun empeñado en ignorar a la niña en un 90%.

—Quiero tortilla con huevo y tomate del que hace papá Romano —le señala, sonriendo.

—A ver, a ver... espera... —la hace sentarse en una silla de la mesa de la cocina yendo a por la leche a la nevera y notando los dibujos de colores pegados ahí...

Romano se cruza de brazos mirándola como si fuera un pulpo a mitad de la cocina, mientras ella balancea los pies adelante y atrás en la silla y le sonríe.

—¡Con muuuuucho tomate!

Romano hace cara de desagrado y mira a España en el refrigerador.

—¿V-Vaticano? —lee España plantado frente a la puerta de la nevera en uno de esos dibujos tipo guardería "papá" "papá" "yo" "sol" "árbol" "casita con chimenea aunque si tuviéramos una papá Romano querría morirse del calor" "poni que no me han comprado pero que me he pedido a los reyes".

—Puedes decirles que paren, empieza a ser una broma realmente estúpida —pide Romano mirando a su alrededor y preguntándose si hay cámaras o algo así.

—¿Quéeee? —pregunta la chica volteando hacia España con ese tono de "yo no hice nada" que ocupan los niños cuando sus padres les dicen por el nombre que ocupan para regañarles.

España la mira y parpadea. Romano, que no ha oído el nombre por estar protestando, se acerca a España en el refrigerador.

—¿Quée? —un poquito más agudo—, ¡yo no hice nada!

—Eres... pero... es un hombre, un hombre viejo —explica España abriendo la puerta de la nevera y sacando la leche.

—¿Quién es un hombre viejo? —pregunta Romano sacando el jugo de naranja y mirando a España.

—¡Vaticano!

—¿Quée? —pregunta levantándose en su silla, con carita de angustias.

—¡Ves! ¡Ella! ¡Pero es un hombre mayor! —le explica España a Romano mientras le pone leche.

—Vaticano es... —mira a España, y luego a la niña y levanta las cejas—. No.

—¿Cual hombre mayor? —pregunta la pequeña.

—¡Mira el dibujo de la nevera!

—Cual dibujo de la... ¡ohhh! —Romano levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

—Hice otros ayer en la escuela, se los enseñé a _papa_ Romano, pero tú no los viste... _papa_, ¿se los enseñaste a papá España?

—No, no, no, no... No entiendo. Vaticano... no, es que no puede ser, Vaticano no es ella.

—Espera... es que esto... es un poco complicado. Tómate la leche y ve a buscar esos dibujos, ¿vale? —le pide España y se vuelve a Romano—. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—¿Qué es complicado? —pregunta ella tomando su vaso y bebiendo un poco de leche.

—¡No entiendo qué hace la niña aquí, anoche no estaba! Anoche... anoche fuimos a dormir y ya, no había niña, ni patines, ni vaso de fresita cosita esa...

—Rosita fresita —corrige Vaticano.

—Eso ya lo sé —responde el español y la mira de reojo.

—Pues ya sé que lo sabes pero es que... ¿por qué nos dice papás?

—Pues si ella CREE ser... Vaticano.

—Es que cómo va a creer... ¿de dónde conoce siquiera al Vaticano? ¡Si es minúscula!

—Y yo qué sé, responde a ese nombre, ¿no? Y toda la casa está llena de cosas... rosas.

—Papá... ¿dónde está mi mochila? —pregunta tirando de los pantalones de Romano. Este da un saltito y a España se le ocurre algo.

—Quizás está en tu cuarto...

—¡Oh! ¡En mi cuarto! ¡Vale! —sale corriendo hacia el pasillo. España mira a Romano de reojo.

—¡¿Tiene un cuarto?! —la sigue.

—¡¿Cómo va a tener un cuarto?! —sale tras España.

La niña brincotea en las escaleras taaan tranquila y se mete en el cuarto donde está el armario de Romano. España se va detrás pensando que como eso sea un cuarto rooooosa ahora a Romano le va a dar algo. ES un cuarto ROOOOOOOOOSA con cenefas de Dora la Exploradora, HORTEEERA.

Romano casi se cae de espaldas, sin poderse creer lo que ve, mientras nota que la camita, deshecha, tiene cobijas de Barbie... además la niña parece tremendamente propensa a ese tipo de cosas rosas jodemelapupila...

—Pe-Pero... Pero... p... —no tiene más que decir... España lo mira de reojo y le toma de la mano—. ¿D-Dónde está mi ropa? —pregunta en pánico mirando a España de reojo, apretándole la mano.

Vaticano tan mona, sí que encontró su mochila y revolvió un poco las cosas sentándose en el suelo antes de hacer un "ajajáaa!" muy contenta y levantarse con su cuaderno, volviendo a España.

—¡Dibujé un toro también, mira papá!

—No estoy seguro... —susurra el español agobiado con Romano ahora, sin hacer mucho caso a la niña.

—Creo... que tengo que... —Romano traga saliva y da unos pasos para sentarse en la cama, bastante perturbado. España se va tras él, sentándose a su lado. La chiquilla se acerca a ellos y los mira un poco preocupada.

—¿Están... enfadados conmigo? —pregunta al ver que no le hacen caso.

—No... No, bonita. Sabes... ¿sabes donde guarda... él su ropa? —pregunta y vacila antes de llamarle "papá".

—En el cuarto grande del techo —explica abrazándole las piernas a Romano, mirándole con la cara medio inclinada—. ¿Estás triste, _paparino?_

—Oh... —España sonríe y abraza un poco a Romano—. ¿Quieres ir a ver?

Romano traga saliva, mirando a la niña fijamente y con toda su atención por primera vez. Está abrazada de sus piernas, medio agachada al frente moviendo el culo un poco de un lado al otro. Le mira hacia arriba con unos intensos ojos verdes de pobladas pestañas oscuras. Es morenita, y tiene una enorme sonrisa muy parecida a la de España. Tiene el pelo rizado y largo, bastante revuelto y, eso sí, un mechón de pelo rebelde, aun pequeñito pero se separa claramente del resto. Y le ha llamado _paparino_. Nadie. Nunca. Le ha llamado _paparino_ antes.

—E-Es... —descubre que no le salen las palabras aunque quiera. España le abraza un poco más pensando que debe estar aun preocupado por la broma o por su ropa—. T-Tiene... por... ¿por qué me llamas papá? —pregunta Romano suavemente hacia la chiquita.

—¿Eh? —pregunta ella porque es estúpida la pregunta a su parecer.

—_S-Spagnaaa..._ —susurra temblando un poquito, a nada de entrar en pánico. Le mira de reojo.

—Yo tampoco entiendo lo que está pasando —asegura el español.

—¿Por qué no quieren ver mis dibujos? —pregunta ella sin saber qué les pasa, poniéndose un poquito más seria—. ¿Se dijeron cosas feas?

—No... No, escucha, ¿sabes de... tus tíos? —suelta España al aire.

—¿Cuales tíos? _Zio Veneziaaano _o _Zio Germania _o _Zio Francia?_ ¿O Prupru? —echa la cabeza atrás, moviéndose aun, mirando ahora a España.

—El que quieras, ve y llámales por teléfono, ¿sabes?

—Ehh... —se lo piensa unos segundos.

—Francia. Dile que estamos flipando y pásamelo luego, por favor —pide España. Vaticano sonríe otra vez y asiente antes de salir corriendito—. Va a tardar un rato en despertarle... y creo que yo necesito una copa de vino. A poder ser que no sea rosa.

—No... No entiendo —niega Romano con la cabeza mirándola salir, en efecto, FLIPAAAANDO, ninguna mentira la que ha dicho España —. ¿Le has visto los ojos? ¿Y la cara? Y tiene un... Y... Y...

—No entiendo nada —asiente a eso.

—Quiero tres copas de vino y que alguien me explique La... ¿La has visto? Es pequeña... Y... Y...

—La he visto, pero no... Es que no puedo recordar nada de todo esto —señala el cuarto.

—¡Yo tampoco! Si hay cosas suyas por todos lados y ella nos llama... ¡Así! ¡Y, sí! Mi ropa sí estaba aquí, ¡ayer saque mi corbata verde de aquí!

—Eso me hace sentir menos loco, pero sigo completamente desconcertado. Esto no podrían haber montado los chicos...

—Tú sigues diciendo eso, pero son los principales sospechosos de esta especie de broma o lo que sea. ¿O es tuya? ¿Tú lo planeaste?

—¿Crees que yo podía montar todo esto en... una noche?

—¡Yo que sé! ¡¿Qué es si no?! ¿Nos volvimos locos?

—N-No lo sé... Mira todo esto tan... rosa…

—¡Seguramente eso es tu culpa! Mira que horrible es eso tan... ¡Rosa! ¡Y mi ropa que quien sabe donde está! Y... me llamó _paparinoooo._

—Dijo que estaba arriba... y...

—¡Es que ella piensa que es nuestra hija! _Spagna_... En serio... Si esto es una broma tuya —le mira a los ojos, muy serio.

—¡Qué va a ser una broma mía!

—Es que no se me ocurre otra explicación. Quizás es una... ¡Actriz! ¡Eso es! ¡Tus amigos imbéciles la contrataron!

—¿Pero cómo? ¡Es muy pequeña!

—Y es... linda —confiesa mordiéndose el labio.

—En realidad es muy mona... ¿has visto que preocupada estaba por si nos habíamos enfadado?

—Y tiene ojos verdes y un... —se señala su rulito.

—Sí... —asiente y se pasa una mano por el pelo porque está empezando a creérselo.

—¿Y si de verdad somos...? Fuéramos... Es decir, ¿qué pasaría si en serio todo esto estuviera pasando?

—Pues... no tengo ni idea —le mira.

—Quizás nos golpeamos la cabeza o algo...

—Papaaaaá —llega corriendo con el teléfono en la oreja.

—Podemos hablar con... los demás, Francia debe saber si es... —se gira a mirarla.

—_Zio Fraaaaan!_ Quiere hablar contigo —le deja el teléfono en las piernas y se gira con Romano—. ¿Juegas conmigo?

—¿Jugar contigo? ¿Jugar a qué? —Romano arruga un poco la nariz, pero no le dice que no, lo cual ya es bastante. España se lleva el teléfono al oído.

—¿Hola?

—_Mon dieu, Spagne..._ ¿Ya viste la hora? —protesta Francia al teléfono mientras la chica toma de la mano a Romanito y lo sienta en el suelo.

—No, tío... no. Estoy viendo... no estoy seguro de lo que estoy viendo.

La chica trae con algunos esfuerzos una cajita en la que tiene un montón de juguetes.

—¿Cómo que no sabes qué estás viendo? —pregunta el francés.

—¿Una niña de como... seis años?

—Ajá...

—¿Te suena?

—_Oui_, tu hija que lleva quince minutos dándome por culo al teléfono hasta que contesté.

—¿Hija? ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y suelta un bufidito.

—_Espagne_, ¿qué quieres?

—Francia, tío, nos hemos despertado esta mañana, ni Romanito ni yo nos acordamos de ella, ¿qué está pasando?

—Habrán tomado mucho vinito anoche, _Mon amour..._ No seas cruel.

Vaticano empieza a sacar un montón de muñecas de la caja.

—Tú llevas a Paty como siempre, y yo a Rubí —sonríe—. Voy a ponerle el vestidito rosa (qué raro).

—No, tío, es que... en serio, no. Ayer... Vi a romano meterse ayer a este cuarto a ponerse una corbata limpia, ya sabes que yo no entro aquí a no ser que me empujéis entre los dos... y ahora es una especia de monumento al rosa...

Francia hace los ojos en blanco otra vez, pero sonríe.

—¿Por los viejos tiempos? _Oui_... Ese cuarto empeoró, ya te lo he dicho mil veces... ¡Pero como le gusta! ¡Oh! ¡No te he contado que conseguí a la _Cabbage Patch_ que le estaba buscando!

—Oh... Espera, Francia, en serio necesito un poco más de explicaciones sobre esto...

—¿Qué explicaciones? —pregunta notando el tono de voz con cierta urgencia.

—Cuanto hace que...

—_Oui?_

Romano, con toda la impaciencia que tiene, empieza a jugar un poco con la niña, que se le sienta encima e inventa un cuento simple de que los dos son mamás que están arrullando a los niños.

—¿En serio es hija mía y de Romano? ¿Hace cuanto? —está empezando a creérselo y a sonreír idiotamente, le da un poco la espalda a ambos.

—Pues claro que es hija suya, _cher_. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, es sólo que... no recuerdo nada. ¿Crees que deberíamos ir al médico? No será una broma tuya y de Prusia, ¿verdad?

—¿No recuerdas nada de que, _cher?_ ¿Cuál broma? ¿Que tengas una hija? ¡_Mon_ _amour_ si eso mismo te pregunté yo hace unos años cuando me dijiste tú!

—¡No recuerdo nada de ella, Francia!

—_Cheeeeer_ —le riñe un poco —, ¡no se juega con esas cosas!

—¡No juego, por eso te he llamado, Romano tampoco se acuerda!

—¿De nada? ¡¿No te acuerdas de ella en serio?!

—En serio, me desperté pensando que era la niña de un vecino o algo...

—¡Pero si es la luz de tus ojos y todas esas cosas! ¡La adoras! ¡ADORAS! ¡Y Romano ni se diga, jamás los he visto tan cariñosos con alguien!

—¿En serio? —la mira de reojo—. En realidad es muy bonita y muy tierna pero... ¿y qué pasó con Vaticano el señor aquel tan mayor y respetuoso?

—¿Pues no te acuerdas que no sabemos qué paso con él? No sabemos si desapareció por olvido o qué, nadie lo ha vuelto a ver desde que encontraron a Vati de pequeñita.

—¿Vati?

—Pues Vaticano, _Mon amour_, ¡quién va a ser!

—Oh... vale. Esto sigue siendo raro...

—Pues no sé qué decirte, habla con ella y abrázala mucho y dale un beso de mi parte... ¿De verdad Romano TAMPOCO se acuerda?

—En serio...

—¿Quieres que vaya para allá y los acompañe al médico?

—Sí, creo que sí. Quizás puedas contarnos más cuando llegues.

—Bien, voy para allá... Vean fotos y tómense una vitamina... Debe ser resaca —las soluciones de Francia.

—Hasta ahora... —se despide aun alucinando un poco, volviendo a mirar a Romano, que se está riendo un poco, con el ceño fruncido, cambiándole ropa a la muñequita porque Vaticano insiste que está mal vestida. Cuelga el teléfono y se acerca ellos.

—¿Pero que sólo tienes ropa rosa? ¡Cómo es posible, esto debe ser culpa de _Spagna!_ —protesta sonriendo, poniéndole un vestido blanco con bordes rosas.

—Ehm... Vati, ¿te has bañado ya? —pregunta España sin estar muy seguro.

—Nop —niega con la cabeza—. Siempre me baño contigo o con papá Romano. ¿Hoy me tengo que bañar sola?

—No, cariño, te bañarás conmigo hoy, porque en un rato va a venir tío Francia a vernos...

—¡Síiii! ¡Tío Francia trae regaloooos!

—¿Tío? ¿Qué te dijo _Francia?_ —Romano levanta una ceja mirando a España.

—Que... debemos estar resacosos si no nos acordamos, que el viejito desapareció y que seguramente deberíamos ir al médico.

—Espérame... Me dices que él sabe quien... —mira a la niña y le pasa una mano por el pelo—. Ehm...

—¿Tú me sacas la ropa, papá? —pregunta ella mirando a Romano hacia arriba.

—¿Tu ropa? ¿Yo? —levanta las cejas aún incómodo con que le llame papá.

—Sí, supongo que nos explicará más cuando venga y hasta entonces...

—¡Sí, mi vestido favorito para _Zio Francia!_ —asiente encantada, levantándose. Romano suspira, mirando a España un segundo antes de levantarse.

—No sé qué decirte, no parecía estar bromeando... quizás deberías hablar con tu hermano tú a ver qué dice él mientras la baño.

El italiano asiente un poquito, pasándose una mano por el pelo y le echa una mirada intensa, INTENSA... No agresiva, pero es TODA una mirada. En realidad, es una mirada de que no cree lo que está pasando y no se atreve a decir que en realidad le GUSTA mucho, de hecho debe ser una mirada de corazoncitos. En realidad, también es una mirada de temorcillo. Es como un conjunto de cosas. "No me jodas con lo que pasa" y a la vez... "WOW con lo que pasa".

La niña se quita en dos movimientos el pijama y le salta a España para que le cargue. España la levanta y le sonríe al italiano. Romano inclina la cabeza mientras la niña abraza a España y le devuelve la sonrisa.

—¡Vamos a quedar MUY limpios!

—Ahora volvemos —le guiña el ojo, llevándosela de ahí.

"¡Se ven tan monoooooooos!", piensa para sí pasándose las dos manos por el pelo, aún incrédulo. Sólo unos minutitos más tarde, suena el teléfono de Italia, que seguro ya está despierto en el _cazzo_ entrenamiento _di merda_. Cualquier excusa es buena para huir de las garras de un alemán madrugador así que... "ups, suena mi _telefonio, ciaooo!"_

*Toda la siguiente conversación ha sido puesta en cámara lenta para el buen entendimiento de los lectores*

_—__Fratello!_

_—__Ah, buon giorno!_

—¡_Fratello_, algo va mal! —dramático desde aquí.

—¿Eh? ¿El qué?

—¡Mi ropa no está donde la dejé ayer!

—¿Ah? ¿Y dónde está?

—Arriba. Al menos eso dice... Ehm... _Fratello_…

—Quizás _Spagna_ la haya puesto a lavar...

—¡No! ¡TODA mi ropa!

—Oh... ya has mirado toda la casa supongo... ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué dice _Spagna?_

—No, no es que mira, verás... Es que no sé si lo sabes, seguramente sí, o quizás no... No sé qué decirte de hecho, porque sucede que despertamos hoy en la mañana, con una NIÑA en la casa. ¿Sabes algo de eso? ¿No? Pues yo tampoco.

—¿Una niña? ¿Vaticano llevó a una amiguita?

—_Fratello, cazzo!_ ¿Qué pasa con esta niña que dice llamarse Vaticano?

—¿Pues qué pasa con ella? No sé, ¿está enferma o algo? No me digas eso, tan pequeñita... —se preocupa, yendo a hacer café.

—¡¿Quién es?! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Nunca la he visto! ¿Por qué me llama...? ¡¿Sabes cómo me ha llamado?!

—_Babino?_ Es tan mona cuando te llama así, me hace mucha gracia.

—¡¿Por qué me llama así?! _Fratello_. ¿Quién es? ¡¿De dónde salió?!

—¿Cómo que quién es? Te llama así porque... creo que _Spagna_ la enseñó porque tú decías que era un nombre ridículo. No te lo dice a menudo, te llama de la otra forma...

—¿Tengo una hija?

—Vee~ pues claro, ¿qué pasa?

—_Porca miseeeeria!_ —grita apasionadamente—. ¿CÓMO? ¿Con quién? ¡¿_Che cosa_ absurda es esta?!

—Pues con _Spagna_, ¿con quién va a ser?

—_Sono pazzo! Bugia! _—que quiere decir "estoy loco" y "mientes".

—_Fratello_, cálmate... ella es tuya y _Spagna_ la adoptó y la cuidáis entre los dos... ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Qué no puede ser CIERTO! ¡YO NUNCA LA HE VISTO! —está todo menos calmado.

—¡Cómo vas a no verla si vive con vosotros!

—¡Vive en un cuarto ROSA horrible que está en MI VESTIDOR! _Fratelloooo!_ —está casi llorando.

—Ah, sí, es vuestra princesa, no sé porque le gusta tanto el rosa, creo que es por los cuentos de _Spagna_... tu ropa está en la buhardilla porque es más grande que ese cuarto aunque esté menos accesible, además así ella no sube, porque le gusta mucho tu ropa.

Romano hiperventila un poco.

—_Fratello_... —susurra.

—_Vee_~?

—¡Estoy enfermo, voy a morirme!

—_Che cazzo!?_

—¡Voy a morirme! ¡No me encierres en un manicomio! —lloriquea.

—No te voy a encerrar en ningún lado, ¿qué te pasa?

—_Io sono pazzo, fratello..._

—¿Por?

—No me acuerdo de nada, no me acuerdo de ella, no me acuerdo de haber puesto mi ropa en ningún lado... ayer saqué de este cuarto una corbata, ¿te acuerdas esa, la que compramos en Milano cuando fuimos el año pasado a la pasarela con Louis?

—¿El año pasado?

—Sí, hombre... fuimos el fin de semana entero. Le compraste a tu macho patatas idiota una gabardina azul pálido.

—Eso no fue el año pasado.

—¿Pues cuando habrá sido si no? ¿El antepasado? Nooo... porque se usaban aún las solapas delgadas.

—_Che? No! Fratello..._ ¿de qué hablas?, hace más de ocho años de eso.

Romano parpadea.

—¡No! ¡Fue el año pasado! Hace ocho años... ¡ni siquiera recuerdo qué se usaba hace tanto, pero esto acaba de ser! ¡Si ayer me puse esa corbata que aun sigue con la moda de hoy!

—¿En esta temporada? No, claro que no. _Fratello_, ¿de verdad estás bien? Metete a .

—No, no estoy bien... hay una niña aquí a la que no recuerdo y que me llama _paparino_, y me estás diciendo cosas extrañas de la moda —da vueltas sobre sí mismo pensando en dónde puede estar su teléfono.

—Ha escrito esa mujer horrible que no me gusta un artículo en _Vanity fair_, quizás para el próximo verano, pero lo dudo, sinceramente.

—Cómo vas a dudar en lo que te digo, se usa esa corbata con saco largo con abertura en el centro y tres botones al frente. Sigue usándose desde el año pasado.

—¡Hablo en serio! ¡No habrás salido así a la calle!

—¡Pues claro que salí ayer a la calle así! ¡Y no tiene nada de malo, estaba perfectamente a la moda!

—_Mamma mía!_ ¡Dime que no te vio nadie! —¿de verdad este es el drama mayor chicos? ¿Podéis concentraros?

—¡Pero sí me vio todo el mundo, fui a bailar con _Spagna!_ —sigue, a gritos.

—¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto! —oh, sí, ahora es un asunto personal—. ¡Tú! ¡De todos!

—¿Yo? ¡Tú! ¡No puedo creer que ahora me saltes con que no está "in", cuando claro que lo está! ¡Es la tendencia lógica, la siguiente temporada estará de moda el traje cruzado, ya lo discutimos en la semana!

—¡_Signiore_ Italia Romano, no pienso seguir discutiendo esto con usted hasta que no muestre una pizca de cordura!

—¿Yo que te haga eso a ti, Veneciano? ¿A ti? Tú has cambiado la moda en un sólo día... —se lo piensa un instante—, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

—¡No he hecho nada! ¡Sólo ponte al día o voy a venir yo mismo a ponerte al día esta tarde!

—Pues ya podría venir todo el mundo a explicarnos qué demonios pasa que ni _Spagna_ ni yo nos acordamos siquiera de tener una niña, menos aún de si cambió o no cambió la moda. ¡ME DA LO MISMO LA MODA!

—No entiendo cómo puedes no acor... —se queda helado con ese grito, manos a la boca y todo.

La tierra ruge y tiembla y está a punto de partirse en dos. Hay una perturbación en la fuerza. Veneciano sigue al teléfono unos segundos en completo silencio.

—_Madonna_... —susurra él mismo impresionado con su grito, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—Estoy viniendo —le cuelga.

Romanito solloza un par de veces apretando con un puño las sabanitas de Dora la exploradora, haciéndose bolita en la cama de una niña que no conoce. Son redramáticos, chingaos italianos. Mientras tanto, Vaticanito está haciendo pompas de jabón con España en la ducha, tan feliz.

—Oye, Vati... —empieza España sonriendo mientras le lava la cabeza—. ¿Todo va bien en el cole?

Ella levanta la cabeza y le mira. Sonríe.

—Sí, ya no me molestan tanto.

—¿Te molestaban? —frunce un poco el ceño.

—Sí, pero ya no —toma un poco de espuma de su pelo y la sopla al aire antes de dar unos brinquitos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Hice lo que _papa_ me dijo que hiciera —asegura dando una vueltecita, tan tranquila.

—¿Qué te dijo? —inclina la cabeza.

—Que imaginara que hay una pared aaaaaaaaalta alta en donde todas las cosas feas que dijeran de ustedes iban a rebotar... —explica. España suspira y sin poderlo evitar la abraza, no sabe ni por qué—. También fue a hablar a la escuela... —y casualmente desde entonces la maestra palidece un poco a mí alrededor y los niños ya me dicen puras cosas bonitas...

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco rara? —sonríe mirándola y cambiando de tema. Ella se ríe.

—No quiero hablar de la caca —asegura negando con la cabeza.

—¿De la caca?

—Me preguntaste de la caca ayer —no preguntes España, sólo tú sabes.

—Eh... ¿Qué te pregunté? —empieza a aclararle el pelo echándole la cabeza atrás y poniendo una mano en su frente para que no vaya el agua jabonosa a los ojos.

—Algo asqueroso, y _papa_ te castigó —se ríe más dejándose con pleeena confianza.

—Vale, vale, no más preguntas de caca... ¿Papá me castiga?

—Pues siiii... —se ríe—. No más tomates para papá, o a lavar los platos, a recoger mis coooosas. Te castiga toooodo el tiempo. Tú siempre dices que es culpa del _nonno_.

—¿Y a ti te da besos y te dice que te quiere todo el tiempo?

—Me da besos y me da dulces y me dice que no me parezco a ti, pero yo creo que eso no es cierto.

—¿Culpa del abuelo? —inclina la cabeza de nuevo. La niña asiente y se ríe.

—Dice que él los castigaba a todos... a mí también me castiga.

—El abuelo... espera, ¿quién es el abuelo?

—Papaaaa, ¿cómo que quién es el abuelo? —se muere de la risa con esa pregunta.

—Pues... —se le pega la risa—. ¡No te rías y dimeee! —protesta.

—Le voy a decir y te va a castigar... —se ríe abrazándole de la pierna y dando vueltas alrededor de él.

—¡No! ¡Todos castigan a papá España! —protesta y parpadea al oírse a sí mismo decir eso. Vaticano se ríe, dándole una palmadita inocente en el culo.

—_Il nono_ te va a castigar más que tooodos.

—¡Nooo! —se ríe y se agacha para hacerle cosquillas.

Uy... se ríe, y se ríe... y se ríe hasta que casi se ahoga. Y España acaba muerto de risa con ella, mientras Romanito llora, España… eh, ¡eh!

—_Noooooo, papaaaa!_ —gritos, hipo, medio tos, más risas. El español acaba abrazándola para que respire, mojándolo todo, además. Y se abre la puerta del baño.

—Ya, veo que te diviertes... —protesta Romano aún con voz de draaama.

—¡Ah! —España se detiene a un medio muerto de risa, volviéndose a mirarle.

Romano le mira con cara extraña, a él y a la niña. Tiene aun los ojos llorositos *ojosenblanco*.

—Qué... ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha dicho tu hermano? —pregunta España mientras apaga el agua y toma una toalla para envolver a la niña.

—Que no sé nada de moda —murmura pasándose una mano por el pelo y cerrando los ojos—, y que la niña es nuestra. De hecho es mía y tú la adoptaste.

—¡Oh! Francia me ha dicho lo mismo —asiente sacándola del baño, él desnudo todavía.

La niña se le abraza más fuerte al cuello a España con la palabra "adoptaste", dejando de reírse.

—Francia te ha dicho lo mismo... fantástico —abre los ojos y le mira, levantando las cejas—. ¡¿La bañaste desnudo?!

—¿Pues cómo la iba a bañar? ¡Es una niña pequeña! —le acaricia la espalda en el abrazo.

—¡Te podrías haber dejado los calzoncillos! A ver, dámela, que no podrías ser más pervertido —protesta Romano, extendiendo los brazos hacia él, no muy seguro.

—¡No es pervertido! ¡Es pequeña! —se la tiende. Ella se le abraza al cuello con más fuerza, romanotejuroquenoespersonal. España levanta las cejas—.¿Qué pasa?

Romano levanta las cejas también.

—Papá no se va a ir, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién?

—Ninguno.

—No, claro que no —le sonríe España.

—¿Me vistes tú? —pregunta para más inri.

—¿No crees que papá Romano hace eso mejor? —pregunta el español. Romano hace los ojos en blanco, aunque, querido mío, ni siquiera le has elegido la ropa.

—Sí pero... —se le recarga en el hombro.

—Mira... —España la mira de reojo y se acerca a Romano, que trae cara de pocos amigos, la verdad.

—¿Sabes qué no has hecho hoy? —pregunta España a Romano sonriendo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué no he hecho hoy? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño—. Además de todas las cosas normales que no he hecho hoy... y desayunar. Ni tomar vino como prometiste.

España sostiene a la niña en su otra mano, se acerca y le da un beso. La niña sonríe otra vez y Romano se SONROOOOOOOOJA apretando los ojos y dándole un golpecito en las costillas.

—_Spagnaaa!_ —chillidito.

Entonces España... se ríe. Y Vaticano se le echa encima a Romano, de esas que el niño se mueve de manera tal que o lo cargas o se cae. Romano le carga, claro, bastante torpecito.

España se la pasa y le da un besito a ella en la frente, dándose la vuelta para ir por su toalla. La niña se le abraza a Romano con fuerza del cuello, sonriendo un poquito. Empieza a tararear una canción infantil italiana que... ¿quién creen que le enseñó?

Romano la mira de reojo, porque además tiene bonita voz, claro está... *ojos en blanco*, bastante angelical. Le acaricia un poco la espalda y la baja al suelo en la puerta del armario, notando que tiene un montonaaaaaaal de ropa, el 95% en rosa.

—Vaya... te gusta el rosa —es lo único que atina a decir, impresionado, mordiéndose el labio y parpadeando. Mueve un poco la ropa.

—¡Es mi color favorito! —asegura sonriendo y asintiendo.

—Nomedigas... —susurra el romano rebuscando por ahí antes de conseguir un vestido blanco con bordes rosa pálido que SEGURO le compró él porque además es como un vestido de princesa, con bordados y todo.

España se afeita y se viste. Cuando vuelve, ooooootra vez están Romanito y la chiquilla llevándose bastante mejor de lo esperado, cantando otra canción (está en castellano, de cuando él era pequeño). Romano está sentado en la cama y ella está vestida de princesa siendo peinada por papá Romano.

Y España, que lo ha estado pensando, les saca una foto a escondidas y debe saber que cuando la niña está con Romano, ocurre el mismo fenómeno que cuando él está con Romano... que es que no PAAAAAAAARA de hablar y Romano la escucha tan atentamente como le escucha a él, haciéndole preguntitas, que si de la escuela, que si los demás niños, que si la molestan por los papás gays, que si quiere un pony de reyes, que las barbies, que Dora la exploradora...

Latinos maravillosos, en quince minutos tienen un resumen completo de toooooooooda la vida. Después de sacar unas cuantas fotos abre un poquiiiito más la puerta espiando, riéndose por lo bajini.

—... fue cuando papá se subió a la silla y se cayó al árbol y por eso no hay árbol este año, pero no importa porque hay otras cosas y yo ya hice la carta y entonces... —sigue la niña hablando sin parar.

—Romano el príncipe azuuuuuul.

Romano, que se estaba riendo un poco, levanta las cejas y suelta a la niña subiendo los pies a la cama, sonrojadito y con carilla de culpable. España se ríe en la puerta con cara de malo.

—¿Príncipe azul? ¡A mí me gusta el rosa! —declara la niña sonriendo con la mitad del pelo ya peinado y la otra mitad no del todo.

—¡Ningún príncipe azul! Eres un idiota —protesta Romano aun sonrojado mirando a la chiquilla de reojo.

—Pero no va a ser un príncipe rosa —se apoya en el marco de la puerta—, la princesa es rosa y el príncipe azul.

—Puede ser príncipe rosa, ¿por qué no? —pregunta ella frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque a él le queda mejor el azul, ¿no? —pregunta el español.

—Papá se viste de todos los colores, pero en bonito...

—Ya me imagino quien se viste de todos los colores en horrible... —comenta Romano huyendo de la niña en presencia de España, bajándose del otro lado de la cama.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué cruel! —protesta España riéndose—. Mira, ¿quieres oír algo divertido? ¡Háblale del abuelo!

—¿Cual abuelo? —pregunta Romano levantando una ceja y mirándola... porque en todo el rato sí que no le ha hablado de él.

—_Il nonno _castiga si tocas sus cosas —sentencia ella frunciendo el ceño.

—_Il nonno_... ¿castiga? —Romano mira a España de reojo.

—Creo que no habla de papá, si no de Austria... y no me imagino para NADA que deje que le llame _nonno._

—Sí, cuando tocas su piano sin permiso —y con permiso, seguramente.

—_Che cosaaa?_ —pregunta Romano levantando las cejas—, _caz_... ehm... le llamas _nonno a il sign_... ¿a Austria?

—¿Y de verdad te deja que le llames _nonno?_

—_Zio France_ dice que tengo que llamarle así y que si no se lo llamo de todos modos me va a reñir —asegura ella y sonríe un poco malignilla, de lado, como lo hacía Romano de pequeño.

—Oh... y apuesto que _zío_ Prusia debe MORIRSE del descojone cada vez que te oye —asegura España-

—¡Esa es mi niña! —declara Romano riendo un poco. Sin pensar, claro... Se sonroja un poco al oírse a sí mismo decirlo.

—¿También llamas _nonno_ a Suiza? A él debes conocerlo más, porque te cuida mucho, verdad —España sonríe mirando a Romano de reojo.

—_Il nono Svizzera_ es muuuuuy monooo —ella se ríe.

—_Cazzo!_ —Romano se lleva las manos al pelo, sorprendido de todo esto—. ¿De verdad?

—Yo lo digo porque supongo que debe seguir teniendo la guardia suiza —explica el español.

—Sí, él tiene a unos soldaditos con unos uniformes de colooooores.

—Esos trajes que diseño Buonarroti en el renacimiento y que nunca ha querido cambiar...

—Tus... _nonni..._ _Austria e Svizzera_. Es —se aprieta el puente de la nariz —, es que no puedo creer que te deje decirle _NONNO._

—Yo tampoco —asegura España y se acerca a ella para acabar de peinarla—. Es que le imagino perfecto diciéndote que le llames Señor o algo así.

—Papá le llama _il signignore_, pero yo le digo _nonno_.

—Creo que papá le va a empezar a llamar _nonno_ Austria de ahora en adelante —asegura Romano malignillo yendo hacia el baño para ducharse él.

—Uuuuh, papá Romano busca peleaaa —se ríe España.

—Papá España le tiene mieeeedo —responde Romano mirándole por encima del hombro... y mira qué rápido se acostumbraron a ser papá España y papá Romano.

—¡No le tengo miedo!

—Le tienes PÁNICO, ¿verdad, Vaticano? —pregunta Romano sonriendo de lado.

—¡No es verdad! ¡NO metas a la niña en esto! —la abraza posesivamente.

—Sí es verdad, incluso ella debe haberse dado cuenta —Romano frunce el ceño. La niña se hunde en España un poquito y... bueno, vamos a decir que no culpa a su padre de tener miedo, ella también se lo tiene—. Además... ¡tú no la pongas de tu lado!

España la abraza levantando la barbilla, sonriendo.

—¡Yo sólo le pregunté algo, ahora parece que tú la usas en mi contra! —protesta Romano.

—Anda, ve a ducharte y no chilles.

—No me agradas, bastardo —suelta igual que siempre, frunciendo el ceño y yendo a meterse al baño con un portazo. Naaaaada novedoso.

—¿Lo ves? Está enamorado de mí.

Ella se ríe un poquito, porque en realidad no es como que no esté habituada. Y si lo pensamos bien, esto debe ser dramático... España y Vaticanoquienodejadehablar juntos. Deben producir más palabras por segundo que todas las emisoras de tele juntas. Además deben terminar hablando... Ok, de caca por ejemplo, que ya es bastante _dafaq._

—Papá... —empieza ella cuando la acaba de peinar.

—Dime, cariño.

—¿Es verdad que los niños vienen de París?

—¿Francia te ha dicho eso? —sonríe y ella asiente.

—Me dijo la semana pasada que me quedé en su casa —explica—. Me contó muuuuchas cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué más te contó?

—Cosas de cuando papá y papá se quieren... Y que hacen un abrazo especial...

—Ajá...

—Y me dijo que te preguntara qué hacías tú con papá en las noches.

—Pues uno de esos abrazos especiales de papás que se quiere mucho... si se deja, claro.

—¿Por qué no se iba a dejar?

—Porque Papá Romano es un poco vergonzoso y como papá España le gusta mucho, mucho, mucho, a veces se pone toooodo colorado y dice que no quiere.

—¿Pero sí quiere?

—¡Claro que sí!

—¿Entonces Prupru quiere al _nonno_ aunque diga que no?

—¿Le llamas Prupru? —se le ponen los ojos en forma de corazón.

—¿A Prupru? Síiii.

—Eres la niña más mona en todo el mundoooooo —la abraza.

Ella se ríe un poquito, aunque no entiende por qué pero es bonito ser la niña más mona de todo el mundo. El español la suelta un poco para mirarla aun riéndose porque está muy contento.

—Te quiero papá —asegura dándole un beso en la mejilla... dios con estos pegajosos.

—Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡ROMANITOOOOOOO MIRA LO QUE ME HA DICHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —lo siento, de verdad... en el fondo es un buen chico. La niña se ríe, además.

—Cheeeeeeeee? —pregunta Romano.

—¡Dile lo que me has dicho! —se mete al baño con ella.

—No, no... Salgan.

—¿Que... los niños vienen de París? —no puede ser MUUUY brillante esta niña.

—¡No! ¡Eso no te lo creas, Francia es un tonto cuando dice eso! —no salen, lo siento Romano.

—¡No! ¡Salgan! —sigue chillando Romano.

—¿Entonces qué?

—¡Que me quieres! Yo también te quiero —la achucha.

—¡Te quiero muuuucho! —ojos en blanco.

—Ah! ¡Y yo a tiiiii! —siguen en el baño además, haciendo el imbécil, básicamente, muertos de risa. Al menos de España SÍ estamos seguros de quien es hija.

—A ver par de imbé... —Romano carraspea—, ¡imberbes! —saca la cabeza por la cortinilla y les fulmina a ambos—. ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! —este es un histérico.

El español mira a Romano.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué te he dicho de meterte al baño mientras me ducho?

—¿Que no puedo si no voy desnudo?

—¡NO! —protesta sonrojándose. Adivina que hace España, ¡exacto! reírse como un imbécil—. ¡Vaticano!

La chica se asusta un poco y deja de reírse. Romano, aunque nos le vea se pone las manos en la cintura.

—Tú y tu padre salgan del baño AHORA MISMO —voz de mafioso _creepy_. Vaticano asiente temerosa.

—Pero Romaaaa... —pero me lo fulminan.

—¡Me estoy duchando y es una NIÑAAAAA!

—Ala, ve a jugar un rato que papá quiere unos besos —España la deja en el suelo, fuera del baño. Vaticano se ríe un poquito.

—_Cheee? Noo! ¡Spagna_ no le digas eso!

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Papá nos decía cosas así continuamente a nosotros —y así has salido, querido... así has salido.

—Pero... ¡no! ¡Eres idiota, venga, es pequeñita e inocente! —protesta Romano—. ¡Salte del baño!

Con la puerta del baño cerrada y la niña del lado adecuado, se acerca a la ducha.

—No.

—¿No qué? ¡No te acerques! ¡Te veo las negras intenciones!

—Lo que pasa es que papá Romano me pone muchísimo.

—¡No digas idioteces!

—No es una idiotez, es verdad.

—¿Qué es lo que te pone?

—Pues que seas papá... se te ve tan maduro e interesante —se quita la camiseta y el italiano mira la sombra nada más a través de la cortina medio traslúcida.

—No soy... ehm... _Spagnaaa!_ —no, naaaaada que ver con que a ti SÍ que te ponga España de papá.

—Y se te ve tan dulce y tan tierno con ella... —pantalones fuera... Romano cierra la llave del agua.

—Está la niña afuera, no voy a hacer NADA contigo.

—Pero Romanoooo.

—¡Va a oírnos!

—Claro que no —sonríe.

—¿Por qué no habría de oírnos?

—Porque sólo voy a besarte.

—Pues tampoco —el romano se sonroja, porque CLARO que no sólo quiere beso. España abre la cortina y le mira—. ¡Nooo! —protesta tapándose las regiones vitales. El español sonríe y se mete dentro—. Ni creas que haciendo esa cara de imbécil...

—Tú me vuelves imbécil —manos a los lados de su cabeza. Romano le pone las dos manos en el pecho y traga saliva.

—Dije que no.

—Mira que preocupado estás por ella —sonríe y se acerca más.

—¡No estoy preocupado por ella, estoy asqueado de tu perversión!

España le besa y el italiano le besa de vuelta con muuuuchas ganas, abrazándole del cuello. Vale, lo posible para que este sea uno rapidito... aunque está toda la emoción de "tengo una niña contigo y es preciosa y te quierooooo".

Romano no opone resistencia en lo absoluto, ni se reprime para hacerlo más lento. Créanme, seguro ellos consiguen un rapidito mejor que el resto, con lo extremadamente latinos que son. Secretamente les digo que Romano le susurra más veces de lo habitual a España que le quiere.

Así que cuando acabaaaaan, chan chan chaaaaan, España todavía le está abrazando y Romano resopla.

—Romano... tienes una hija conmigo... —agitado. Romanito le mira con el corazón acelerado y no es por lo que acaba de pasar—. Es tan increíble... y tan hermoso.

—No sabía... —traga saliva y su voz le suena a el mismo demasiado grave para ser suya—, que quería... tener una hija contigo. Es... Preciosa.

—Sí que lo es... y me da tanto terror a la vez...

—Tú no puedes decirme eso —suelta frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo no sé... Yo no... —se le atoran las palabras en la garganta y le mira angustiado. Traga saliva y niega con la cabeza—. Yo no sé hacer esto.

—Yo tampoco... —asegura y le busca la mano, entrecruzando los dedos con él—. Por eso da terror... pero me alegro de aprender contigo.

—¡Pero tú sí sabes! —se la aprieta.

—¡Qué voy a saber!

—Lo hiciste muchas veces...

—¿Cuando?

—Conmigo y con tus colonias... Yo no cuido ni de mí mismo.

—No... En realidad... no. Ya lo sabes, yo siempre estaba fuera cuando tú eras pequeño y... las colonias... siempre iba de un lado a otro.

—Yo no sé hacer esto —insiste, preocupadillo.

—Tú has cuidado de mí toda la vida... es lo mismo, sólo que ella es más pequeñita.

—¿Y si lo hago mal?

—No creo que puedas permitirte ese lujo, con lo que vas a quererla.

—Quisiera... Quisiera recordarla —susurra—. ¿Cómo es que todos la recuerdan menos tú y yo?

—No tengo ni idea, creo que deberíamos ir al médico.

—¡Papaaaaaaaa! —grita la niña y Romano aprieta los ojos.

—Voy yo —sonríe España y le suelta saliendo de la bañera medio mojado, limpiándose con papel higiénico y volviendo a vestirse—. ¿Qué pasa, Vati?

—¡Voy a fueraaaa!

—¿A fuera dónde? —acaba de vestirse.

—¡Al jardiiiiiiiin!

España mira a Romano y este sonríe... Porque España es MUY mono con una niña. Toma una toalla, secándose.

—Voy a buscar mi ropa... Ahora les alcanzo y creo que si habrá que ir al médico —asiente.

—Espera, voy contigo —avisa a la niña sonriendo al italiano—. Saca la pelota.

—Es una niña, las niñas rosas no juegan al fútbol, _amore_ —se permite decirle, burlón.

—¡Si es hija mía juega al fútbol, por mis cojones! —exclama MUY en serio, pero sonriendo.

—¿Quieres apostar a que no le gusta? —se pasa una mano por el pelo, organizándose el rulito.

—Mira, puede ser todo lo rosa que quiera, puede tener unos pantalones cortos y unas bambas rosas... y una pelota rosa, pero va a jugar al futbol y va a saber bailar.

—Bailar sabe...

—Pues veras como esto también —le sonríe—. Y cuando sea bastante grande para llegar a los trastes, le enseñaré a tocar la guitarra.

Romano sonríe sinceramente. España se ríe, se acerca, le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo con ella. Romano suspira con maripositas en el estómago y ojos genuinamente de corazón.

Así que baja las escaleras un rato más tarde, más tranquilo por haber encontrado su ropa... Trae un balón... Rosa. Sonríe genuinamente contento al entrar a la cocina, abre la puerta para salir al jardín, y en el instante en que pone un pie en él, esperando ver a España y a su hija correteando y riendo... Abre los ojos y mira al techo. El techo de su cuarto.

* * *

_Normalmente el recurso del sueño suele ser el final de una historia... en este caso pensamos que era más interesante el concepto como principio. Un besito a Romano y un abrazo para Agua, que hoy es su cumpleaños! Por cierto, ¡Gracias a Josita por la edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

Romano abre los ojos y mira al techo. El techo de su cuarto.

España duerme a su lado tranquilamenteeeee siendo... bueno, irradiando calor como si no hubiera mañana.

Parpadea, descolocadísimo, mirando unos segundos a su alrededor, sin moverse. Cierra los ojos dos segundos y los vuelve a abrir, levantando la cabeza y mirando a la puerta. No hay respuesta por parte de España, ni por parte de la puerta.

Deja caer la cabeza en la almohada y cierra los ojos otra vez, frunciendo el ceño. Un sueño... Había sido un sueño. Uno muy real y muy, muy vívido y... La niña aún estaba ahí, de hecho, en su cabeza. Se aferra a la imagen de la chiquilla riendo, del pelo rizado y húmedo entre sus dedos mientras la peinaba. ¡Qué real había sido! Los ojos... La sonrisa... La voz. _Paparino_.

Abre los ojos otra vez, con el corazón aceleradillo y se sienta de golpe en la cama, saliendo del abrazo del español y sintiéndose pegajoso de sudor. España rueda y parpadea cuando el italiano saca los pies de dentro de las cobijas y se levanta.

—¿A dónde vas? —bosteza frotándose los ojos—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Es... Es que... —susurra mirándole un instante por encima del hombro, caminando hasta la puerta del cuarto. Da los pocos pasos necesarios para llegar a su vestidor y cuando nota que está exactamente igual a como estaba anoche se pasa la mano por el pelo. Susurra un insulto entre dientes.

España se deja caer contra el cojín cerrando los ojos y estirando los brazos, sonriendo. Romano vuelve al cuarto sólo unos segundos más tarde, aún medio descolocado y extrañado... Y un poco cabizbajo. Piensa sólo un instante el clásico "quizás si me vuelvo a dormir…" que todos hemos pensado cuando tienes un buen sueño. Se rasca el cuello.

—Estaba soñando algo tan genial... —comenta España rascándose la barriga, aun con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

—¿Mmm? —pregunta Romano sin hacerle mucho caso, acostándose en la cama a su lado otra vez.

—Estábamos con tu hermano, en un prado al lado de un lago, íbamos en bici, en verano... se estaba poniendo el sol...

—Yo soñé algo muchísimo más genial —le interrumpe, no para callarle, cosa extraña, haciéndose bolita y acercándose a él.

—¿Ah sí? —se gira hacia él, poniéndose de lado.

—Sí —asegura acercándose más a él, aún hecho bolita, recargándole la frente en el pecho. Sonríe un poquito recordando a España desnudo cargando a la chiquilla en el baño...

—¿El qué? —sonríe y le abraza. Romano suspira, acercándose aún más a él y mordiéndose el labio—. ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? —se ríe y le peina un poco.

—Es por lo que hablamos ayer... —responde cayendo en la cuenta—. No sé de donde... —otro suspiro y se sonroja un poquito, pero no se quita ni protesta a que le peine, lo cual no es tan común.

—¿Lo que hablábamos ayer de qué? ¿Que me voy? —prueba porque también nota raro que esté tan poco arisco. Romano abre la boca para responder. La cierra otra vez, se le pega un poco más.

—No. Soñé que teníamos una hija.

—Pero hombre, no será por... ¿eh? —alza las cejas. El menor se sonroja y se esconde un poco, arrepintiéndose de haberlo dicho en voz alta—. Oh... ¿y cómo era?

Se tarda en responder. En parte por vacilación, en parte por recordarla otra vez. No quiere que se le escape. Traga saliva.

—Pequeña —se muerde el labio otra vez, y se sonroja más aún.

—Seguro era un trasto y se la pasaba portándose mal como tú cuando eras pequeño.

—¡Yo no me portaba mal! —protesta un poquito.

—Ah, claro que sí, no me hacías caso de naaaaada.

—Bueno, ¿pero quién te hace caso a ti? —sonríe—. Y ella sí hacía caso y se portaba bien y...

—Si me hacía caso ya me gusta más.

—No se salían del baño hasta que la regañaba... ¡Y te bañabas sin calzones! —sonríe—. Y... ¡Era preciosa! —cierra la ojos y el español sonríe con todo eso—. Todo era rosa... —recuerda frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Todo?

—Mi vestidor. Y su ropa. Y casi me daba un infarto cuando MI ropa no estaba ahí. Es que... Despertábamos... Y ella simplemente estaba aquí.

—Oh... ¿tu vestidor era rosa?

—¡Mi vestidor no era mi vestidor, era su cuarto!

—Oh... es un buen cuarto para un niño, cerca de nuestro cuarto... lo bastante grande...

—Y mi vestidor... en ROSA brillante —se abraza un poquito las piernas. España se ríe haciéndole cariñitos—. Mi ropa estaba en la azotea... y te... te... —vacila un poquito y aprieta los ojos, porque le da vergüenza contarle estas cosas.

—¿Me?

—Te decía papá España —susurra escondiéndose.

—Bueno, normal, ¿no?

—Es que era muy liiiiiindaaaa.

—¿Cómo te llamaba a ti? —con curiosidad. El italiano la oye en su cabeza, con su voz suave e infantil. Se le derrite un poquito el corazón—. ¿También te decía papá? —le mira.

—Papá... y _paparino_ —sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

—_Paparino!_ —se ríe abrazándole con fuerza. El mayor de los Italia sonríe, dejando que le abrace—. ¡Eso sería lo máaaaas mono!

Se muerde el labio escondiéndosele en el cuello ahora, porque sí que le parece mono, sintiendo maripositas en el estómago. Una niña... que le llamara _paparino_, que le dijera a España que le quiere, que retozara en la cama con ellos y... ok, no, lo del cuarto rosa no, pero... ¿de dónde venía todo esto?

España le deja, acariciándole la cabeza y pensando en ello... una niña... daba un poco de miedo a decir verdad.

—¿Sabes cómo le llamaba a Austria? —pregunta acordándose de repente.

—Ehm... _Signiore?_ —vacila parpadeando y saliendo de sus pensamientos. El italiano le da un besito suave en el cuello.

—_Nonno_...

—Le llamaba... ¡venga hombre! —se muere de risa. Romano se ríe un poquito también—. Se nota que era un sueño.

—Fue muy real... —traga saliva. El español respira profundamente y le abraza un poquito más fuerte, acariciándole la espalda—. Mucho. Había cosas en la casa... una toalla colgada junto a la nuestra y... cosas... dibujos en el refrigerador... y su pelo... —susurra.

Suspira pensándolo un poco. ¿Desde cuándo tenía la idea de la niña? Nunca siquiera se lo había planteado... y la verdad... la verdad es que estaba en esa dualidad entre el miedo que tenía ya desde el sueño... y lo hermoso que parecía todo.

España se revuelve un poco con todo esto porque una cosa son sus colonias en su época loca "voy a ser como mi padre" y otra cosa es... Ahora. Con Romano. Está seguro que sería algo completamente distinto.

—Es decir... ¿estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Lo has soñado en serio?

—¿Por qué no? —sigue sonriendo—. Tú siempre me decías de pequeño que había que decir la verdad.

—Para el caso que me hacías en nada de lo que te decía cuando eras pequeño.

—De hecho creo que eso lo decía _il signore_... No estoy seguro de recordar nada que me hayas dicho tú.

—¿Ah! ¡Muy bonito! ¿Qué era yo? ¿Un cero a la izquierda? —finge molestarse... ¿para qué preguntas cosas que no quieres que te respondan?

—Eras... Menos aún que un cero a la izquierda, "_amore_" —sonríe.

—¡Eh! —protesta pero sonríe con el "_amore_".

Era un poco sarcástico, pero para alguien que se pone feliz cuando le dicen "yo no he dicho que te quiero"...

—Lo siento, eras el muñeco de trapo de _il signore_...

—¡No era ningún muñeco de trapo! —protesta con el ceño fruncido pero sonriendo y moviéndole un poco de lado a lado.

—Eras peor aún. Sólo te faltaba decirle "_il signore_" y que te pusiera delantal de sirviente —se ríe.

—Pues me obligó a enseñarte a ti a llamarle _il signiore_... creo que por eso nunca me tomaste en serio como una figura respetable... o paterna o algo así. Nunca he sabido comportarme como un padre contigo, nos escondíamos los dos de Austria para que no nos riñera y hacía travesuras contigo... a pesar de que se suponía que yo era el adulto —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Y cuando yo te reñía no me tomabas en serio... hasta empezaste a reñirme tú a mí!

—Pues es que nunca fuiste mi _papa_, idiota. Al final... Terminó por ser él.

—Soy un desastre como padre...

—Es que, _Spagna_ —le mira —, nunca fuiste mi _papa_, ni antes de _Ausztria_.

—En parte, me alegra —sonríe.

—¿En parte? —levanta las cejas.

—Pues no me gusta no ser buen padre.

—Nunca has sido un padre de nadie. Tendrías que intentarlo.

—Pues, no es como que no haya vivido rodeado de niños.

—Deberíamos tener uno.

España levanta las cejas y le mira.

—Claro que no es tan fácil, no es como que hoy por hoy haya miles de países nuevos— agrega Romano.

—Hombre...

—¿Un hombre?

—No, no, estaba pensando... Ya sabes que una gran parte de mi casa quiere dejar de ser parte de mí... Y sí hay niños, las micro naciones...

El italiano le mira seriamente… Sigue mirándole fijamente. Y España sigue y sigue y sigue hablando sin notar la mirada… y sigue…

—¿Eh? —pregunta por fin.

—Estás diciendo que...

—Eh...

—No, no, espera. De verdad estás diciendo...

Sonrisa nerviosa. Romano se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Y puedes así hacer un... ¿Niño?

—En realidad no tengo ni idea de donde están.

—Pero podríamos... ¿Y sería un niño pequeño? Fue tu idea, y es tu casa, debes saber cómo hacerlo.

—No voy a... ¡No voy a conceder la independencia!

—Ya, ya —ojos en blanco y le toma de las manos, sorprendentemente interesado —Spagna... Piensa en orden por una vez, ¿qué es lo que estás proponiendo?

—Pues... podemos... no sé, ¿Qué tal invitar a casa a uno de los niñosmicronacion a ver qué tal?

—No. Me van a dar lo mismo los niños micro nación —niega con la cabeza —, por mí que se ahoguen o se mueran. ¿Qué hay de lo que dijiste antes?

—¿Lo que dije de qué?

—La parte que has dicho que quiere dejar de ser parte de ti.

—Ya te he dicho que no... No planeo conceder a nadie la independencia.

—Pero... Pero tendríamos un niño —le mira a los ojos —, y serías PAPA.

—Pero... ¡no! ¡Son parte de mí!

—Pero...— Se muerde el labio.

—Me haría más pequeño... y débil... y POBRE.

Frunce un poco el ceño, y se separa.

—Entonces no, y ya... Ve con Francia y Bélgica —suelta, un poco agresivo.

—Pero... Roma... —ya empezamos otra vez.

—No, no, está bien. Estúpido de mí que lo dije, ni siquiera es que QUIERA. Voy a bañarme.

—¡Pero es que... es que no puedo hacer eso, de verdad!

—Pues tú lo sugeriste, no yo. Además para que querríamos un niño idiota.

—Yo lo sugerí porque tú dijiste que no había más niños países.

—¿Y qué querías demostrar, entonces? ¿Que PODÍAS tener un niño pero no querías?

—No sólo era una idea al aire que desestimé.

—Pues bueno, no tendremos un niño y ya —le mira un poco triste y decepcionado —. Claro, Romano idiota que se quede sólo mientas tú te largas con tus amigos.

—Romanoooo —protesta apretando los ojos.

—Claro, que no fuera yo il signore... ¡Con él si querías niños!

—Con él estabas tú... y Veneciano.

Le mira fijamente unos segundos y se da la vuelta.

—Romanito no me odieeees.

—Entiendo.

—Romanitoooooo —se va detrás.

—No, nada. Ya entendí.

—Es que no es eso... es que... —le abraza.

— Si, si... la economía y eso —Protesta tieso— Suéltame.

—Pero es queeeee.

— Ya te entendí. Ahora déjame bañarme —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Me dices que me quieres?

—No.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Le mira un segundo.

—No...

—Es algo... es bonito —resume el español sin saber muy bien qué decir, nervioso.

—Voy a... voy a ducharme —susurra poniéndole la mano en el pecho y empujándole un poco.

—Ehm... bueno, voy a llamar a Bélgica —carraspea, soltándole un poco y Romano le empuja más, sin mirarle, incorporándose.

—Bien... —responde levantándose de la cama, sin girarse a verle, pasándose las dos manos por el pelo mientras camina hacia el baño.

España le observa hasta que se mete al baño y luego se da la vuelta buscando su teléfono desesperadamente. Romano, el muy dramas, cierra la puerta del baño, se sienta en el suelo de espaldas a la puerta y se abraza las piernas, frunciendo un poquito el ceño... y pensando.

xoOXOox

—_Espagne_... sigues sin contarnos —asegura Francia conduciendo el Rolls Royce de Inglaterra en dirección a las frías y pantanosas tierras del norte del Reino Unido para visitar a su malhablado y rebelde representante con el español y la belga.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! Es que... uf... —empieza ooootra vez—. Es Romano, ¿sabéis? Y es que no sé qué hacer porque... es que me lo dijo ayer y esta mañana y yo no estoy seguro porque es que... no es que no quiera, ¿pero sabes? Esa época ya pasó y ahora... sería una cosa rarísima y diferente... que igual no, es decir, igualmente no sé ni cómo pero da un miedo espantoso ahora.

Francia frunce un poquito el ceño y le mira de reojo.

—¿Quiere casarse? —pregunta acariciándose el lugar en donde va el anillo y notando que no está ahí sino en el dedo de al lado, donde se lo ha puesto inconscientemente. Se lo pone en el lugar apropiado.

—No, no... Vamos, no creo, no me ha dicho de eso. Aunque quizás quiera hacerlo primero... ¡uh! ¿Tú qué crees? —le mira agobiado.

—¿Primero que qué? —pregunta levantando las cejas imaginándose opciones.

—No me molestaría una boda, en realidad... ¿Te imaginas? Vestido tan guapo, frente a todos, a mi lado, diciendo que me quiere... puede que me muriera ahí mismo —risita tonta.

—_Espagne_... ¿Romano quiere casarse contigo? ¿O quiere algo más?

—No, no creo que nunca vaya a querer eso... —suspira imaginándolo igual.

—¿Entonces qué te dijo ayer? —pregunta Bélgica sin seguirle.

—Espeeera... ¡esto es algo más grande! —Francia había sospechado un poco que era algo más complejo, mirándole suspicaz.

—Además que es que no sé de dónde vamos a sacarlo, ¿sabes? —sigue el español—. Quiere... yo qué sé, ¿sabes? No puede ser mortal porque ME NIEGO, eso sería un drama y luego no funcionaría, pero es que no es como que... lo que digo es que ya no estamos en esa época, ¿sabes?

Francia baja DECIDIDAMENTE la velocidad pasando del carril de alta velocidad al acotamiento con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—_Non, Non, Non Non Non_... Me estás diciendo que...

—¡Aaaaah! —gritito de Bélgica por el movimiento del coche.

—Una niña, además —se agarra de la asita—. Lo ha soñado.

El coche se para en seco y Francia le mira, serio, levantando las cejas. España le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Estoy acojonado, tío.

—Espera, es que sigo sin poderlo creer —susurra el francés —. ¿Romano. Quiere. Una. Niña?

El español asiente.

—¡Pero eso es hermoso! —asegura Bélgica desde atrás dando una palmada.

—Una niña de... _Non_... Es que _non!_ ¡¿Quiere ser papá contigo?! ¿ROMANO?

—Eso creo...

El galo le mira un instante más con seriedad, antes de empezar a sonreír un poquitín.

—_Oh la la!_ ¡¿Pero qué te dijo?!

—Pues que... que eso...

—"_Espagne_... ¿Vamos a tener una hija?" —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¡Pero es que es muy bonito! ¡Una niña de los dos! —Bel tan contenta.

—No, no... No así.

—¿Indirectas entonces? _Mon dieu_... ¿Qué le has dicho tú?

—Pues que... es que no fueron indirectas, no sé cuanto llevaba pensando en ello.

—Vaya, quizás llevaba tiempo además pensando en ello. E-Es... Inesperado.

—Hasta ha soñado con ello.

—¿Así que va en serio...? E-Es que… _Non_, hay muchas cosas aquí que... —Francia suspira.

—Pues eso creo... le dije que compraríamos un gato y se indignó.

Bélgica se ríe un poquito.

—_Espagne, cher_... Es un niño. Como dices tú, de donde lo vas a sacar... Y pongamos que lo consigues. ¿Vas a ocupar tu tiempo en cuidar ooootra vez a un Romanito?

—Espero, dios mío de mi vida, que esto no acabe yendo por ese camino. O sea, no es que hubiera tanta diferencia de edad entre Romano y yo pero... ya sabes que quiero decir,

—¡No lo dirás en serio! _Espagne_... —Francia aprieta los ojos—. ¡Me refiero a cuidar al niño, cuidarle! Lo que implica a hacer cosas... ¡Cosas cansadas! ¿Que no te acuerdas de tus colonias?

—Pues... cuidarle —suspira pensando—. En serio es que no me he dado tiempo de pensarlo aun.

—¡Pero si Romano de pequeño era monísimo! A mí me parece muy bonito. ¿No lo habían pensado ya? —pregunta Bélgica.

—No... —responde a ella.

—Tienes que... Bueno, vale, no lo has pensado... Pero ahora pensándolo, ¿qué dices? —pregunta Francia tomándole de la mano.

—Que... No lo sé —se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Es algo gordo y permanente... —asegura preocupado.

—Y una muestra directa de cariño por parte de Romano... —debate Bélgica.

—En realidad... es que me haría mucha ilusión pero es que... no sé...

—Te haría mucha ilusión porque es algo bonito, pero piensa en todas las cosas que se complicarían —insiste Francia—. Quizás deberías pensar en el asunto de casarse en vez de en un niño.

—No, no... Eso no. Él... sólo imagínate... no va a querer.

—Pues... Es que ¿por qué crees que está haciendo esto?

—Sí, ya lo sé —sonríe idiotamente,

—Quiere algo más, España... ¡Y un bebé es lo mejor! —Bélgica emocionada.

—_Non, Non_... Espera, es que un bebé es algo muy grande, _ma cherie_.

—Pero es que sí es muy bonito...

—Sí es bonito, romántico... Utópico —asegura el francés mirándole—. Es algo que pensar bien... ¿Algún día has visto a Romano siquiera CERCA de un niño?

—No, por eso dije lo del gato.

—Un niño no es un gato... Yo creo que es hermoso que QUIERA un niño.

—Ya, pero preferiría empezar con algo más fácil, por si acaso se cansara o algo así.

—Además es Romano, _Espagne_... —arranca otra vez el coche después del impacto inicial —, él es impaciente e histérico y luego ya has visto como tiene la casa y cualquier día se te larga a su casa.

—Sí, eso también me da miedo, pero no quiero que piense que no confío en él.

—Pues si estás pensando en tener un hijo con él, ¿no crees que deberías confiar en él?

—Ya, ¿pero y si se cansa? Es muy exagerado para que sea... no es algo que se pueda devolver ni que vaya a simplemente morirse en un tiempo y no quiero cargar yo con ello de nuevo, ni siquiera sé de donde saldría.

—Si se cansa te dejaría a ti y a quien sea el niño... Yo lo siento por Romano pero en todos los aspectos me parece imposible.

—Pero es que... es que me quiere, Francia y esto es como... ¿sabes?

—Es algo muy bonito, de verdad... Y viniendo de él es sorprendente. Pero, _chéri_... Es algo que tienen que querer los DOS, y... ¿Quieres un niño?

—Sí... Sí querría un niño con él, pero querría un poco más de seguridad de que iría bien y... ni siquiera sé de donde saldría.

—Ya no hay territorios vírgenes... Así que tendría que ser alguna micronación —ofrece Bélgica lo mismo que hemos pensado todos. España le mira.

—Y en efecto, no pueden adoptar a un mortal... Si no hay una micro nación no veo cómo, España —agrega Francia negando con la cabeza —. Romano ha tenido la idea... ¿Te ha dicho cómo pretende lograrlo? —pregunta sin estar convencido.

—No... Me ha pedido que... las gentes que quieren ser independientes en casa... pero no puedo. ¡Ya estoy al borde de ser un país africano!

Bélgica levanta las cejas.

—_Non_. Eso está FUERA de las posibilidades —asegura la belga.

—_Espagne_... Espera un poco. ¿De verdad ese es el único problema? ¿No saber de dónde sacarlo? ¿Ya has decidido que SÍ?

—Pues... ¿crees que no?

—_Non_, es que no es lo que crea yo_, mon amour_... Es sólo... Es... Me preocupa.

—Creo que igual le llevaré un cachorro para navidad.

—Te va a mandar a dormir al sillón... —asegura Bélgica sonriendo.

—Bueno... si no es por eso será por cualquier otra cosa.

—Un hijo... _Mon dieu_. No lo habría pensado de Roma...

—En realidad es muy dulce cuando quiere y tiene un sentido familiar muy fuerte, mira como cuida a Veneciano siempre.

—Y de ti, no vamos a decir que no. Lleva toda la vida cuidándote y... Bueno, ya quisiera yo que _Angleterre_ quisiera abiertamente tener... —sonríe un poco de lado—, vale, _Non_... No quiero otro hijo. Me daría pereza.

—Es que esa es la diferencia, tú ya has tenido... todos tus niños luego fueron de algún modo de ambos, pero él y yo... y ahora sería muy diferente, porque no se puede decir que realmente hiciera tanto caso a las colonias y... bueno, Romano nunca... yo... no se puede decir que le viera de esa forma —se pasa la mano por el pelo. Francia suelta una risita.

—Eres un pervertidillo.

—¡Oh! ¡Cállate! —protesta sonrojándose y riéndose—. Al final, en realidad creo que lo que más temo es ser yo quien no esté a la altura de las circunstancias.

—¿Tú? ¿Cómo no vas a estar TÚ a la altura? ¡Si has cuidado de Romano desde que eras un niño y no era tu hijo! —Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pues porque no era mi hijo! También he cuidado de ti y de ella y todos... nos cuidábamos unos a otros pero esto...

—¿Hay acaso algún padre que no tenga miedo de tener hijos? —pregunta Bélgica mirándole —. El miedo es bueno.

El ibérico la mira de reojo con eso y se lo piensa.

—Yo quiero saber si realmente lo haces por ti... O si sólo lo haces por Roma —indica Francia.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le mira de reojo.

—A no decidir sólo por miedo a que se vaya.

—No, no, en realidad no creo que se fuera sólo por eso. Aunque me trate muy mal con temas tontos, es bastante coherente y serio con las cosas importantes —hola, soy España y soy un baboso que no podría estar más embobado con el chico.

—Ay, _Espagne_... No lo sé. Sabes que me gusta que estés feliz con Romano aunque no me gusta nada como te trata, pero esto... Siento que es un capricho. Ni siquiera lo ha hablado contigo.

—Hombre, no es como que vayamos a volver de ahí las montañas y me vaya encontrar ya un churumbel en casa... creo —añade tras unos segundos de pánico.

—La ventaja que tienes es que no creo que encuentre un... Churumbel... Si tú y yo no sabemos de dónde sacar uno, él tampoco. Pero tienen que hablarlo.

—Lo sé, por eso el cachorro... en fin. No tiene mucho sentido darle más vueltas que eso —suspira. Francia levanta el brazo y le hace un cariño en la mejilla a lo que España le mira de reojo y le sonríe.

—Otro Romanito... Sería... Extraño —indica... Sonriendo un poquito y cerrándole un ojo—. O un España pequeño... No sé si el mundo está listo para tanto ruido.

—Ah, tío Francia seguro podría ayudar a poner orden en tal caso —se burla.

—Tío _France... Dieu_ —se ríe un poco—. Empiezo a ilusionarme. ¿Sabes quién sería feliz?

—¿Quién?

—_Papa_...

—Ah, no, tío, no... O sea, no, no... —se muere de risa—. ¿Y si fuera una niña? No sería feliz, ¡estaría en puto éxtasis! ¡Creo que tendríamos que vigilar que no nos la robara! ¡Seguro!

Francia se ríe un poco.

—Siempre quiso una niña... Y Seychelles, lo siento, pero no es tan adorable —asegura el francés, riendo.

—Lo que pasa es que Seychelles está grandecita, como aquí la moza —señala a Bélgica.

xoOXOox

Romanito, por su parte, se ha levantado (sí, sigue en la cama) al baño, bastante zombi sin poder postergarlo más... Se ha acordado de todas las cosas que le ha dicho a España anoche sobre cómo quiere una niña y lo bonita que va a ser y lo lindo que se verá España con ella... Y se muere de la vergüenza en el baño.

España regresa a media mañana después de volver con el vuelo. Se oye ruido en la cocina y voces (gritos) inconfundibles de Romano y Veneciano parloteando.

—Holaaaa.

Romano se calla IPSOFACTO y se le resbala un poco la taza de café haciendo un "clang" contra el plato, tira incluso un poco. Veneciano sigue hablando un instante más y le mira.

—YA HE VUELTOOOO, ROMAAAAAA.

Romano frunce el ceño... Aún más, mirándole unos segundos en silencio.

—Te he traído bombones, los he comprado en el aeropuerto... ¿Viste que conduje el _Rolls_ de Inglaterra? —sigue mientras mete su bolsa y se quita la chaqueta. Romano mira a Veneciano un instante.

—Sí, vi la foto.

Veneciano se encoge de hombros y saluda a España para que sepa que está ahí.

—¡Es más suave! ¡Se conduce súper bien!

—Mmm... Más suave que el mío no creo —responde Romano en un tono bastaaaante frío, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cómo está _Belgio_?

—No es tan potente, pero sí es bastante suave —se ríe entrando a la cocina y acercándosele con los bombones en la mano—. ¡Creo que ella está encantada!

Romano se sonroja en cuanto entra España, aunque se concentra en su galletita, sin mirarle.

—Hablaré con ella.

El español se acerca para darle un beso pero Romano se levanta, en cuanto le ve cerca, a servirse más café, sin mirarle. España parpadea y mira a Veneciano de reojo, quien se encoge de hombros.

—¿Me ayudas? —pregunta Romano mirando a su hermano por encima del hombro y haciendo un gesto suave para referirse a que habla de ir arriba y... chan chaaaan... hacer su maleta. Veneciano asiente y España insiste en ir a por él, tomándole de la cintura. Romano no le quita, pero tampoco le mira —. Voy a ir a casa unos días.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos días?

—No sé cuantos días.

—¿Pero porqueeeeé? Acabo de volveeeer —le abraza más fuerte.

—No me entiendes ni me tomas en serio —responde el muy dramas... No sé quién de los dos está peor.

—¡Yo siempre te tomo en serio! —exclama desconsolado—. ¿En qué no te tomo en serio ni te entiendo?

El italiano abre la boca y le mira ahora sí, incrédulo.

—¡Ni siquiera te enteras!

—¿E-Eh? —vacila súper agobiado, abrazándole más fuerte.

—¡Eres un _stronzo_ insensible! ¡Suéltame que me largo a casa ahora mismo, no te quiero volver a ver!

—¡NOOOOO! ¿Por queeeeé?

—Te largas así y hoy vuelves hablando de... ¿Bombones? —pregunta con el corazón acelerado mirándole a la cara.

—Pues es un regalo, porque me he acordado de ti... —le aprieta en el abrazo. El menor le mira, desencajado, por unos segundos.

—Vale, _grazie_. Ahora suéltame...

—Pero que... ¡NO!

—_Spagnaaaa!_

—¡Noooo, dime lo que pasaaaaa!

—¡No me trates de imbécil porque te juro que me dan ganas de arrancarte los ojos!

—¡No te trato de imbécil, yo soy el imbécil que no sabe lo que pasa!

—Ni siquiera —le mira y se le empañan los ojos—, has pensado en ello... —susurra con el corazón roto.

—¿En qué? —le abraza más fuerte, muy agobiado, empañándosele los ojos a él también.

—¿Por qué no has pensado en ello? —suelta un sollocito porque él no ha dejado de pensar en ello y eso le da miedo.

—¿Pero en quéeee?

—En ella... —le abraza y solloza otra vez, angustiado.

—En ella... ¿Bélgica?

—Ay, _Spagna_...

—¿No? —agobiado.

—Hablo de... de... Es que ni siquiera sabes de qué hablo —le empuja un poco otra vez, limpiándose la cara. Pero el mayor no le deja que se separe y mira a Veneciano de reojo que hace el gesto de acunar un bebé.

—¡OH! —se siente como un estúpido apretando los ojos.

—Suéltame... ¡Suéltame! —pide empujándole un poco más.

—No, no, claro que he pensado en ello, ¡les pregunté a Francia y a Bélgica!

—No hables. No. Me. Hables —otra vez le empuja.

—Lo siento —le suelta.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes?

—No haberme dado cuenta de lo que hablabas —le mira cambiando el peso de pie, nervioso. Romano se pasa una mano por la cara y traga saliva—. De veras les he dicho, puedes preguntarles.

—No me importa —murmura sonrojándose un poco. El ibérico se humedece los labios y mira a Veneciano otra vez.

—Ya sé que no te importa, pero tenía que decirles porque es importante... y quería que supieras que lo saben por si hablas con ellos.

—¿Qué les dijiste?

—Pues que habíamos hablado de... eso. De una niña. Quería saber qué les parecía la idea.

—No hemos hablado de nada, ¡YO hablé! —se señala a sí mismo. España se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Y sigo hablando yo... Tú ni siquiera sabes de qué hablo —agrega.

—¿Eh? ¿No hablas de que fuéramos padres juntos?

—Sí, idiota... —se sonroja—. Te tardaste dos horas y eso. ¿Qué te dijo el idiota? Y... Bel.

—Ella dice que sería muy bonito.

Romano sonríe un instante.

—¿Y él?

—Que sería bueno pensarlo bien antes.

—¿Y qué es lo que dices tú? —pregunta cruzándose de brazos y mirándole a los ojos, nervioso.

—Que... —vacila desviando la mirada.

—Puedes decir que no o pensártelo.

—En realidad creo que los dos tienen razón.

—Es posible —asiente —. Deberías pensártelo bien. Es ese tipo de cosas irreversibles. Además no tenemos de donde sacar a una niña... Y seguro yo no soy bastante confiable y ya se me pasará...

—Pero sería... tan bonito —le mira al escucharle suspirar.

—Sí, sí sería bonito. Pero... —cambia el peso de pie—. Me parece que no te convence.

—Quizás me convencería más si hubiera alguna forma de probar antes de ser definitivo —propone y el italiano se humedece los labios.

—No voy a pasar unas pruebas antes a ver si me consideras apto para ello —indica con seriedad—. Si pruebo, la respuesta será no. Voy a odiar al niño o niña que traigas.

—No es por ver si tú lo eres, es por ver si lo soy yo.

—Me pregunto si te tomaste las mismas molestias de hacer una "prueba" cuando te casaste con Austria.

—¡No había más remedio con él! ¡Era hacerlo o dejaros en manos de los turcos!

—Así que te enamoraste de la idea, te convenciste de ello, le tomaste de la mano y saltaron juntos al vacío... ¿Cierto?

—¡Tú estabas ahí, Roma! Existías. Los dos lo estabais y yo ya os quería entonces. No me enamoré de la idea, no tuve más remedio —abre los brazos. El menor sonríe de lado e inclina la cabeza.

—Bien, esta vez tienes la hermosa oportunidad de enamorarte de la idea —asegura con cierta frialdad.

—Entonces convénceme en vez de sólo frustrarte y dramatizar porque no pienso y hago lo que quieres nada más porque a ti se te ha ocurrido —exige con un poco más de frialdad. Romano le mira a los ojos y traga saliva. El español le sostiene la mirada.

—Eres un idiota —es acto reflejo, lo sient —, lo que quiero es que PIENSES. Si me quiero largar, sí, es porque estoy enfadado, pero también porque quiero que tu sólo... —hace una pausa—, es que no entiendo... ¡¿por qué no querrías?!

—No he dicho que no quiera.

—Podrías no querer.

—Sí, podría.

Se abraza a sí mismo y toma aire con esa respuesta, con la angustia que tiene alguien que acaba de percatarse de que sí, es posible que haya ALGO que España no quiera hacer contigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No crees que pueda hacerlo bien? —pregunta más suave y vulnerable que de costumbre.

—No. Pero un niño te puede cambiar la vida, Roma —se acerca y le abraza—. Sé que eres dulce y NADIE podría quererle más que tú, de eso estoy seguro, pero todo sería diferente. Una niña... vomitará en tu ropa de moda, no nos dejará dormir, estaremos preocupados por su bienestar TODO el tiempo, incluso si está bien. Habrá que dedicarle tiempo, tiempo que antes le dedicábamos a otras cosas y ser pacientes y conscientes...

—Y nos querría, le compraríamos ropa y la veríamos crecer... Y tendrías algo más a qué volver a casa y estaríamos haciendo algo juntos... Y tú lo harías muy bien —traga saliva—, y yo lo haría lo mejor posible, no diría groserías a su alrededor... Y... No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, _Spagna_ —confiesa y le mira —. Piénsalo al menos.

—De veras lo hago —susurra. Romano toma aire y lo suelta, asintiendo. España le abraza más fuerte.

—Puedes decir que no —y entonces será un drama, pero ignoremos eso.

—No quiero decir que no, quiero decir que sí sabiendo que va a salir bien —le acaricia con suavidad y el menor suspira otra vez.

—No sé cómo asegurarte que va a salir bien... Yo no sé sí vaya a salir bien.

—Sólo te pido probarlo primero.

—Dime cómo —accede finalmente.

—Planeaba comparte un gatito, pero puedes proponer otra cosa si lo prefieres.

El italiano se le separa y le mira con cara de "¿estás bromeando?".

—Con sinceridad. Vamos a pelear. Pelear mucho con esto. Y cada vez que peleamos tú te vas a tu casa y yo salgo tras de ti... Eso es algo que no puede pasar. Porque un bebé no va a entenderlo y no me va a permitir ir tras de ti y... no quiero volver a ser padre soltero.

—Temes que a la larga yo me vaya... —afirma. España traga saliva y asiente suavemente—. _Spagna_... —hace los ojos en blanco—. No seas tonto.

España le mira, temerosillo.

—Si quiero un maldito hijo contigo es que no voy a irme para siempre —suaviza el tono y el mayor le abraza otra vez—. OBVIAMENTE si quisiera irme... No estaríamos hablando de esto.

—Hay otra cosa que me preocupa... —susurra.

—¿Qué cosa? —le mira fijamente.

—También va a cambiar nuestra... vida sexual —susurra.

—¿Eeeh? —Se sonroja y el español se separa de su oído y le mira—. ¿Cómo va a cambiar?

—Pues vamos a tener menos tiempo para nosotros y para arreglarnos, vamos a estar más cansados... —le acaricia la cara y Romano se sonroja un montón.

—Quieres convencerme de que no...

—Es algo que va a pasar.

—Ponemos al niño en otro cuarto y ya ¡No va a dormir con nosotros!

—No es sólo cuestión de intimidad, es de todo lo que comporta, cambiar pañales, cantarle para que duerma a las tres de la mañana, que te vomite encima para cuando por fin esté dormido, llegar a la cama y descubrir que además de hecho un asco sólo quedan cuatro horas para dormir antes de ir a trabajar.

—Todo va a ser un desastre entonces... La peor idea que he tenido —asegura levantando una ceja —. Ya vi además que si conseguimos tenerla, el mejor cuarto posible para ello es mi vestidor.

—Ajá...

—¿Quieres olvidarlo?

—No —sonríe.

—Yo sí... Voy a entrenarla para que te vomite a ti la ropa fea —tan maligno. España sólo se ríe.

—Aun así se meará en tus trajes.

—¡No va a mearse en nada! Será una niña, las niñas son limpias —y no sabemos si en realidad lo cree. España inclina la cabeza y sonríe—. ¿Quieres un gato entonces?

—Como quieras.

—A mi me preocupa más... —vacila un segundo y mira a Veneciano de reojo, que le sonríe, escuchándoles mientras manda mensajes porno a Alemania con el teléfono nada más por hacer algo. Alemania catatónico—. No sé de dónde sacarlo.

—Yo tampoco —asegura España.

—Lo cual es un poco más descorazonador...

Si Alemania estaba en una reunión de trabajo debe estar viendo el móvil así como súper sonrojado, con los ojos como platos, sudando como un cerdo mientras se decide entre sí leerlo o no, creo yo.

—Yo no puedo conceder la independencia...

Y seguuuuuro lo lee... Y suda más, se muere un poco, y se jura no leer el siguiente. Y Ángela Merkel con cara de circunstancias con toda su sensibilidad alemana "¿Tiene calor? ¿Apagamos la calefacción?".

—Ya lo sé que no puedes... En mi sueño —eso no se lo había contado —, era Vaticano.

Y Alemania... Carraspea, carraspea... "Me... Duele un poco... El... Ehm... Estómago".

—Pero... si Vaticano es ese señor mayor...

—Había desaparecido... Y _Svizzera_ la cuidaba aún con la guardia.

—Oh...

Y le hacen traer sal de frutas, dándole un rato para que pueda leer el siguiente mensaje en el que Veneciano le cuenta detalladamente cómo se excitó con todo lo que le hizo la otra noche. Y al siguiente mensaje se confunde de "Germania" en su teléfono al mandarlo. Y Alemania... Mira... No mejora con la sal de uvas, casualmente.

Germania se medio ahoga a la mitad de su clase.

—Tú tienes territorios al menos...

—¿Cuáles?

—Pues, esos que tienes al norte de Marruecos y lo que te peleas con _Inghilterra_.

—Eso dice que es suyo... cabrón cejudo.

—Yo no tengo ninguna isla ni nada después de la guerra... —se encoge de hombros—. No tengo de donde sacar a una niña.

—¡Qué no vas a tener islas!

—¡Son mías! ¡Lo que no tengo es territorios en otros lados!

—¡Pues igual que los míos!

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que hagamos una niña de Pantelaria o de las Pelagias?

—Esto no sirve así —suspira.

—No vamos a conseguir una niña... —se recarga en el fregadero y suspira también.

"_Italien_. Te equivocaste de Germania. Saludos, Germania"

"Oh... lo siento. Aunque igual podría imaginarte a ti. No se lo digas al _nonno_"

"¡No digas esas cosas!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque no! ¡Eres el novio de _Deutschland_ y yo soy su _vater_!"

"Está bien, aun le quiero a él, sólo digo que es igual que tú"

"Tú también te pareces a tu abuelo" el comentario inútil de la tarde, que quiere decir claramente "tú también me gustas xD"

"Ah, ¿sí? ¿En qué?"

"En... Demasiadas cosas"

"¿También te manda mensajes de esos?"

"Podría"

"Quizás se lo sugiera, ya que los míos no te gustan" Veneciano muerto de risa. Romano le mira, porque están en la tragedia de que no van a conseguir una niña.

—Perdón, perdón —niega con la cabeza—. Quizás deberíais pensarlo unos días.

"Es que no es que no me gusten, no son propios..."

—¿Pensar de donde sacarlo? —pregunta el mayor de los Italia.

"Entonces si te gustan... a saber qué te imaginas"

—Sí —sonríe tras acabar de escribir.

"¡No me imagino nada!"

"Yo te imagino sonrojado y nervioso ahora mismo"

—Para llegar a nada... Esto es una mierda —murmura Romano mirando a España y apretándole a mano.

"No estoy sonrojado y nervioso, estoy dando clase"... Sonrojado y nervioso.

—No es como que os quede más remedio —responde mientras manda "se puede dar clase estando sonrojado y nervioso" y España le aprieta la mano.

"Dar clase es algo serio"

"¿Sigues ahí?" Pregunta Alemania.

"Pues si no me contestas, _amore_..." ya se ha olvidado de Germania.

—_Grazie_ por recordarme, _Fratello_ —Romano frunce el ceño pero mira a España de reojo y le sonríe.

"No te contesto porque estaba en la enfermería..."

—¿Por qué no traéis a Andorra a tu casa, _Spagna_? Igual Francia no le hace mucho caso...

"Ah, ¿tanto te apetece jugar a médicos?"

—Andorra... —Romano arruga la nariz. España levanta las cejas y mira a Romano porque Andorra no es suya, no muy seguro.

—Al menos os ahorráis todo eso de los vómitos y los llantos a media noche, porque ya no es un bebé.

—Andorra es tuya con Francia —murmura Romano fulminando a España.

—Pues es mía al final... —responde él.

"¿Jugar a los médicos? Vas a disfrazarte de enfermero y revisarme... ¿Con guantes de látex?" Alemania va a morirse en...

"Vistiendo SÓLO guantes de látex"

—¡¿Ves como tienes hijos con todos?! ¡Hasta con FRANCIA!

—No es... ¡venga! ¡Y es un desastre! ¡Hace mil que no la veo!

—¿Y con eso esperas que YO no piense que TÚ no te vas a largar y dejarme a mí con la niña?

—Eso es justo lo que temo que salga mal, siempre es un desastre con mis niños.

"Sólo... ¡¿Sólo?! _Italieeeen_!"

—Esperas... ¿Dejarme? —pregunta ahora preocupado con ello.

—¡No!

—Pelearte conmigo y dejarme... ¡Eres un idiota!

"Sí, es que... hay que conseguir una muestra de semen tuya, para un examen médico"

—¡Roma! ¡No he dicho eso!

"Una... Shhh! ¡No escribas esas cosas!"

—¡Estás diciendo todas esas cosas horribles! ¿De qué edad es Andorra?

—Pues es sólo... como cinco, creo.

"Una muestra de semen... así que el enfermero que es nuevo y no quiere perder su empleo, hará lo que haga falta para conseguirla..."

—¿Crees? ¿Y qué hace? ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién la cuida?

—Pues su... ehm... técnicamente ya no es de Francia porque es el príncipe el poder político, pero él no tiene un príncipe, de hecho soy yo quien tiene la familia real francesa... y luego el poder eclesiástico del _Canonge_ _de la Seu_... él es quien la cuida.

"Define "lo que haga falta"" y segundos después "¡Mejor no, mejor no!"

—¡Eres un padre desobligado! ¡Tú y Francia!

"Pues... TODO lo que haga falta. Incluido ir sólo con guantes de látex y... *incluir una explicación bastante detallada de las cosas que sabe le gusta que le haga a Alemania, con bastantes referencias a sus pezones y su miembro viril, acompañados de la lengua*"

—Pero...

Alemania vuelve a estar "enfermo".

—¿Pero qué?

Puede que haya vuelto a mandárselo a Germania, aunque se ha encogido de hombros y lo ha copiado a Alemania.

—Pero no quiero que sea así contigo.

"¡_Italien_, otra vez! ¡Eso es de _Deutschland_!"

"Perdón ;) ¿te parece que se lo mande? ¿Crees que le va a gustar?"

—¡Pues más te vale! ¡Si eres así voy a ir por ti a buscarte y créeme que te acordarás de mí!

España sonríe, se acerca y le besa.

"No creo ser capaz de poder decidir... Es decir es demasiado... Demasiado..."

"Ahora no te lo imagines tú, ¿eeeh?" Italia el troll.

Romano le empuja un poquitito por un sólo instante pero levanta las manos y se las hunde en el pelo. En menos de dos segundos esta devolviéndole el beso completamente apasionado.

"¡No me estoy imaginando nada!" Se lo está imaginando taaaal cuaaaal.

"Es que me daría mucha vergüenza" ya, se nota, ya... al menos se ríe.

Romanito le suelta un "_ti amo_" cuando se separa del beso.

"¿Hacerlo con quien?" Pregunta Germania.

—Yo a ti más —sonríe y le aprieta contra si, besándole otra vez.

"Vas a volver hoy de casa de _Spanien_" mira Alemania el que parecía tonto.

"¡Pues que me imaginaras hacértelo a ti!" Manda a Germania, mira a Romano y España.

"¡Ah! No estoy imaginando NADA"

"No sé qué va a querer hacer mi _fratello_, creo que al final se va a quedar aquí con _Spagna_ así que sí volveré, pero igualmente ahora le preguntaré" le envía al alemán.

"Quizás pueda salir temprano..."

"Uy, ¿tan enfermo estás? ¿Tendré que hacerte además un reconocimiento completo?"

—Vamos a ver a Andorra —propone Romanito separándose. España asiente.

"Saldré temprano"

Romano sonríe un poco, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"Y qué harás cuando, desnudo por completo en mi consulta médica, me sobrepase contigo acariciándote demasiado, mientras me mantengo muy cerca, magreándote el culo en exceso evidente y obligándote a inclinarte para hacerte un examen de próstata hasta que descubras, demasiado tarde mientras te retuerces del placer, que no es un dedo lo que hay ahí... penetrándote"

Y España... se ríe.

—Aún no dices que sí...

"..." luego "¡NO escribas esas cosas! Y dime a qué hora nos vemos"

* * *

_Un lío tremendo, como siempre ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

**España, ¿dónde has pasado la Semana Santa? ¿Y cuál es tu cristo favorito? ¿Y virgen?**

_—Bueno, a mí me gusta mucho ir a Sevilla porque ahí la gente es muy apasionada y me gusta mucho todo el ambiente, siempre canto una saeta y todos me aplauden mucho, una vez hasta me lanzaron claveles —risas—. Ah! A mí me gusta mucho la Dolorosa, la Macarena es preciosa con sus ropas y sus joyas y siempre le ponen un montón de flores muy hermosas... aunque este año, como es la primera misa del nuevo papa Paco —más risas—. No le digas a Romano que le llamo así, el caso es que estamos aquí en el Vaticano y llevo tres días que... uf, es que no me deja ni besos y además para estar por lo palacios nos hacen ir vestidos de cardenal y... en serio que hay pocas cosas que me den más morbo, la semana santa en si ya es tremendo pero es que encima es como uuuuuf se ve super sexy, es decir, él siempre se ve súper sexy pero es que además que esté prohibido... no puedo, no puedo. Y no se lo digas que además luego me hace confesarme._

Romano le mira con su cara de seriedad y niega con la cabeza. España aprieta los ojos y la sonrisa y el sonrojito delatan lo que se está imaginando.

—_Spagnaaaa_.

—Mientras estás aquí de pie, con esas faldas largas nadie me notaría debajo —le susurra. El italiano se sonroja un poquito y niega.

—Absolutamente NO. Eso está prohibido aquí.

—¿Y quién va a saberlo más que tú y mi lengua? Aunque deberías no hacer ninguna cara rara. Además apuesto a que han roto esa norma más de una vez —risita. Más sonrojo italiano con la mención de la lengua.

—No. Está completamente prohibido y no es una regla que se pueda romper.

—Puedes ser tú quien lo haga, no me creo que no tengas ganitaaaas.

—¡Cuando estamos aquí no tengo ninguna ganita de nada! —asegura negando con la cabeza.

—Pues yo... —susurra y bufa un poco.

—Tú eres un pervertido —niega con la cabeza.

—Uno que se MUERE de ganas —una mano tantea por las telas traseras del vestido de Romano, pero le detienen de la muñeca—. Vale... vale... no te enfades —aparta la mano.

—Confiesa tus porquerías mejor.

—¿Me puedo confesar contigo?

—Sí —traga saliva.

—Entonces vale, dime cuando y en qué confesionario e iré.

—Cinco minutos... En ese de ahí. Voy a prepararme y tú empieza a decir tus oraciones —le señala. España se humedece los labios y asiente.

—Pero si te tocas mientras me confieso lo sabré.

—¡No me voy a tocar nada! ¡Voy a espiar tus pecados!

—Sólo lo digo... —se ríe un poco y se va para allá.

Romano aprieta los ojos, junta una mano con la otra y camina hacia allá acomodándose el sombrerito, mientras el ibérico se arrodilla donde le toca, pensando que va a estar rezando hasta el día del juicio final.

—Hijo mío...

—Perdóneme padre, porque... he pecado.

—Cuéntame, hijo mío, ¿qué te perturba?

—He faltado padre... —empieza a darle la risa tonta—. Al noveno mandamiento, como siempre.

—No te rías —le riñe con su voz de Romano y no con la de padre que había usado hasta ahora—. ¡Esto es serio!

—No, no, claro —más risas, aunque intenta ahogarlas—. Serio. Muy serio. Ejem.

—SÍ que lo es. ¿Cómo has faltado al noveno mandamiento?

—Pues... hay un cardenal aquí en los palacios, padre, que no me deja dormir ni comer ni vivir con su mera presencia —susurra con voz profunda. Romanito se revuelve en su lugar y traga saliva.

—¿No le deja por qué? —pregunta haciéndose el tonto.

—No puedo contener mi deseo cada vez que le veo, me arde el alma con las llamas del infierno... y cuando huelo su aroma... Padre, podría nada más desmayarme a sus pies y le aseguro que lo que me arde entonces no es el alma si no otra cosa. Yo sé que es un hombre de dios pero es como si un diablo cual Salomé lo poseyera para tentarme. No sé qué hacer padre, no sé qué hacer para poder domar mis instintos, estoy desesperado.

El italiano se revuelve y carraspea.

—Tu fe y tu devoción no están siendo lo suficiente, hijo mío... Quizás deberías rezar más.

—De qué me sirve rezar, si nada más pasa delante de mí... y la luz en su pelo, sus andares... cruza una mirada conmigo y el corazón se me detiene y ya estoy perdido, no puedo concentrarme en nuestro señor, ni en la virgen ni en nada que no sea despojarle de las ropas y acariciar con mis manos su suave piel hasta que mi deseo se vea saciado. Imágenes de ello se agolpan en mi mente como un torrente irrefrenable. En la sacristía, en el altar, en el balcón, en los cuartos, en el trono del santísimo padre...

En el último "santísimo" le interrumpe con un "bastaaaaa".

—... suficiente sacrilegio!

España se calla, mordiéndose los labios para aguantar la risa.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer, padre?

—P-Para empezar pensar y hacer consciencia de lo que conmemoramos hoy. ¡Es un día de luto! —se revuelve.

—Lo sé, padre, lo sé, pero el cuerpo no entiende de eso —y se lo dices a él. Romano se revuelve otra vez.

—Nada más aquí, ahora, hablando con usted mismo ya pienso en lo mismo en este confesionario.

—Ehm... Hay que entrar al cuerpo a estas cosas, hijo mí... ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —chilla y el confesante se ríe, tapándose la boca con las manos—. ¡Te oigo reír! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—No, no —susurra con las manos sobre la boca aun, claramente riéndose.

—Vas a irte a un retiro de silencio y probarás tres meses de castidad como sigas tonteando.

—Nooo —eso sí suena rasgado.

—¡Quizás así cumplas los designios de dios!

—O quizás pase tres meses desesperado y luego vaya y te viole en la puerta de casa.

—¡Está completamente mal que tengas esos pensamientos! —chillidito —. ¡Se supone que esto es para confesar tus pecados y recibir una severa penitencia!

—Te dejaría que me des unos azotes en el culo, pero no estoy seguro de que enseñártelo no sea pecado también.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡No deberías ni siquiera decirlo, no aquí! —aprieta las ojos y el español lanza una risita de nuevo. El romano se revuelve otra vez.

—Veeenga, no seas tan duroooo —lleva diciendo eso desde que estaba casado con Austria, a él se lo pedía igual.

—Es que saaaabes perfectamente bien que NO pasan esas cosas cuando estamos aquí, no importa cuánto lo supliques.

—¡Pero es que llevamos tres díaaaas y es súper morboso!

—¡Es incorrecto! ¡No podemos ni pensar en eso vestidos así! ¡E imagínate que alguien nos viera!

—¿Pero quién nos va a ver? ¡Igual hasta le daríamos una alegría! Y la mitad no se enteran ni cuando se tiran un pedo.

—¡Se enteran de TODO! Tú no lo sabes pero todos saben absolutamente todo... Y no es por ti.

—¡Porque son italianos cotillas, sólo no tenemos que hacer ruido!

—¡Vas a hacer ruido igual! ¡Además está completamente prohibido! ¡Y la sodomía es un GRAN pecado, no se puede hacerlo en el Vaticano!

—Ya te lo he dicho, cuanto más lo repites más ganas me da. Además, esa es sólo una de las cosas que se puede hacer para calmar el deseo.

—¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer?

—Con la boca, con la mano... ya sé que eso no es tu favorito, pero... es que la sodomía es un GRAN pecado —le imita en italiano.

—¡Ca-llaaaa! Shhhhh! —y si lo tuviera al frente ya le hubiera estampado las manos en la cara. España sólo se ríe, otra vez—. Otra alternativa es... Una que tengo preparada para ti desde que vinimos porque YA SABÍA que te ibas a poner así. No me dejas otra opción.

—¿A-Ah sí? —se puede OÍR como le brillan los ojos con ese tono de voz. El italiano aprieta los ojos y le da un escalofrío.

—¡No hagas ESA CARA! Vamos a ir ahora mismo a mi celda.

—Celdaaa~ —canturrea en un susurrito.

—Ni te ilusiones. No va a gustarte.

—¿Por? ¿De qué se trata? —saca la cabeza por la puerta del confesionario.

—Algo que va a hacer que te arrepientas.

—Nunca más me voy a arrepentir por desearte —le sonríe sinceramente. El cardenal le mira a los ojos y se sonroja un poco pensando "ya, y ahora vienes y eres jodidamente adorable".

—Venga, vamos a ver qué tal funciona esto... —hace un gesto con la cabeza. El español sonríe más y se le acerca para un beso. Romano le deja darle un beso súper rápido y se quita—. Ser encantador... Ayuda sólo un poquito —tira de él.

—Toda la ayuda será bien recibida —asegura yendo tras él, tratando de tocarle el culo otra vez. Y recibiendo una reprimenda.

—¡Ni siquiera entiendo qué se te antoja con todas estas cosas que traigo encima!

—Me pareces súper sexy y prohibido con ellas.

—No son para eso... No entiendo cómo puedo parecerte sexy. Prohibido sí soy —camina solemnemente por los pasillos, sonrojadito.

—Lo prohibido te hace tentador —se le acerca más de lo adecuado mientras andan.

No es que a él no le tiente en lo absoluto... Pega un saltito y le empuja. España se ríe separándose y sonríe a la guardia suiza con sus pijamas, saludándoles. Suiza dice que no son pijamas... ¡Son trajes que diseñó Miguel Ángel!

¡Han pasado quinientos años! ¡Ya no es pasado de moda, ahora debe tener otro nombre! Nadie comprende por qué no les cambian el atuendo aún…

Romano camina con solemnidad hasta su celda, abriéndola y pasando delante de él. España entra detrás relamiéndose.

—Cierra la puerta —ordena y ahí va el otro y lo hace a su espalda y pasa el pestillo—. Vas a hacer lo que yo diga. ¿Entendido?

El ibérico asiente, sonriendo idiotamente mientras Romano trastea con algo entre sus cosas.

—Súbete el hábito, bájate los pantalones.

España parpadea espiando, pero...

—Ni siquiera traigo nada debajo del hábito…

—¡¿No traes NADA?! —levanta las cejas y se gira a mirarle y España levanta un poco el habito como una chica de cancán.

—Ya te lo he dicho esta mañana.

—¡Pero no pensé que fuera cierto!

—¿Por qué no? Hace mucho calor igual —risas.

—¡Porque es inmoral! —protesta apretando los ojos—. Súbetelo bien y cierra los ojos.

—Me vas a poner un cinturón de castidad, ¿verdad?

—Absolutamente sí —se lo muestra y se sonroja.

—No, son incómodos para mear, cagar, sentarse, andar, dormir... además, ya estoy excitado sólo de pensar que me vas a poner las manos encima y me la vas a tocar.

—¡Eres un tonto! ¡No deberías estar excitado!

—Además —da un par de pasos hacia él hasta aprisionarle contra el armario—. Si me pones uno de esos yo vendré y te haré esto —mano en las regiones vitales—. En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar sin cortarme un pelo y cuando hayas reaccionado, te soltaré y me iré —le promete con los labios sobre los suyos, si llegar a tocarlos pero por muy poco, de nuevo con voz ronca. Romano es prácticamente uno con el armario en estos momentos.

—¡S-Suéltame! No vas a... No deberías de... _Spagnaaaa_ —protestas y más protestas.

—Italiaaaa —le devuelve la protesta sonriendo y le besa porque dios mío de verdad con las ganas que le trae.

Aprieta los ojos y no le devuelve del todo el beso, pero está justo en ese momento de "un poquito más y te voy a dejar que me comas". Le empuja levemente del hombro y gira la cabeza.

La respiración temblorina y frustrada y la manera en la que le hunde la nariz bajo la oreja cuando gira la cara aun sonriendo, medio derrotado, demuestra cómo es que esto le tienta casi más aun. Le da un besito suave en el cuello antes de separarse pasándose una mano por el pelo y organizándose ahí debajo.

Romano se organiza un poco también y vuelve a ponerle cara de seriedad, temblando un poquito él mismo porque... Joder, no es de piedra.

—E-Estás... C-Castigado —susurra con voz de Austria y por decir algo. Le mira de arriba a abajo.

España cierra los ojos y se ríe derrotado. El italiano le mira porque... Es que no es que quiera que deje de intentarlo, de verdad, sólo quiere que siga teniendo ganas infinitas y que termine por tomarle un poco a la fuerza en alguna de las locaciones que describió con anterioridad... O algo así.

—De... Rodillas.

—¡Mil veces puedes castigarme por el crimen de robarte un beso y mil veces más sería yo reincidente! —se arrodilla. Romanito le mira y respira un poco, aunque frunce el ceño levemente.

—¿Crees que quiero oír tus tonterías? —le da la espalda —. Reza un padre nuestro, en voz alta y que te oiga.

El dramas sonríe, cierra los ojos y pone los brazos en cruz, con las palmas al cielo.

—Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos —empieza—. Oye la voz de este, tu siervo pecador.

Romano le da la espalda y se levanta un poco la túnica... Hasta sacársela por la cabeza.

—Veo que no te lo sabes, oh pecador.

—Si me lo sé, esta es la versión _heavy_ de un evangelio apócrifo —otra cosa no, pero imaginación... se ríe, por eso y le mira—. Perdona mis pecados de lujuria y desenfre... —carraspea perdiendo el hilo más interesado en lo que hace ahora.

—¡Deja de decir sacrilegios! —cuelga la sotana y bajándose los pantalones blancos.

—S-santificado sea... sea... algo. Tú nombre o algo. Venga a nosotros tu... reino... —sí, está ahora ya mucho más nervioso.

El italiano toma un bote de crema de cuerpo y se pone un poco en la mano, quitándose los calcetines pero no los calzoncillos.

—Há-hágase t-tu voluntad aquí en la tierra como en el… es muy cruel esto que me haceeees —lloriquea acercándose de rodillas, intentando alcanzarle al ver lo que pretende.

—¿Cruel? Se llama penitencia —se gira y le mira a la cara, sonríe maligno—. ¿No te han dicho jamás que el diablo adquiere muchas formas?

El mayor le mira fijamente y se humedece los labios.

—No soy digno, oh, mi señor, de estas mis vestiduras —efectivamente, empieza a desnudarse aun de rodillas.

—¿Perdóname? ¡No! ¡No te he dicho que te quites nada! —le da una patadita pero tiene las manos embadurnadas.

—Las penitencias sólo sirven si el penitente se las impone y las acepta de corazón como muestra de arrepentimiento —sonríe triunfador arrodillado desnudo, aun con los brazos en cruz y no precisamente poco excitado.

—Y... Que... Pero... —balbucea sin habla unos segundos mirándole de arriba a abajo—. Debería pegarte, por una vez.

—Esa no es penitencia, para serlo debería hacerlo yo.

—La penitencia es que me mires hacer esto, no que te desnudes y...

—Creo que me voy a poner de penitencia violarte en cuanto acabes —le guiña un ojo.

—¡No puedes ponerte tú ESA penitencia!

—Claro que puedo, yo soy el penitente... y más te vale que no lo disfrutes...

—No puedes ponerte de penitencia algo que... Agravie... —intenta razonar y aprieta los ojos—. No voy a disfrutar nada.

Estira la mano y le roza la parte interna del muslo con la punta de los dedos subiendo por debajo de los calzoncillos un poco. Escalofrío... Saltito... Manazo.

—Te he dicho que no y es no... ¡Ahora quédate ahí!

Vuelve a poner los brazos en cruz, que ya se le están cansando un poco, pero es un chico fuerte. Romano se embadurna un poco una pierna agachándose para mostrarle el culo, eso le pasa por pecadoooorrrrr. España se revuelve y se sonroja un poco, mordiéndose el labio sin quitarle los ojos de encima, de forma CLARAMENTE obscena.

—¡Vas a irte al infierno directo con esa cara!

España se relame los labios lentamente, con los ojos cerrados y suelta un gemido/suspiro como respuesta. El italiano le mira de arriba a abajo otra vez.

—Eres tremendamente... Eres... Eres...

—Danos hoy nuestro... pan de cada día —en un tono de doble sentido tremendo. Hasta remueve un poco las caderas en "pan".

—¡Voy a mandarte a confesar con el Papa en persona! —chillonea sonrojado.

—Anda, no me preocupa, que Currito es mi amigo —sabe que lo va a matar—. Pero si quieres que le cuente a él todo lo que pienso cuando te veo, quizás él piense lo mismo.

—Como vuelvas a... ¡No le llames así! ¡Y no le cuentes! ¡Más respetó por dios! _Spagnaaaa!_ —riñe bastaaaante en serio, dándole unos golpes en la cabeza.

—Au, au, vale, vale, au, lo siento, au, vale —se hace un poco bolita cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

—¡Ya es hora de irnos a la siguiente celebración que dura cuatro horas!

—¡Ni siquiera acabé de rezar! Y tú no acabaste de... —señala la crema, protestando un poco.

—Pues termina —se embadurna la otra pierna, nerviosito, no es que tengan prisa en realidad.

—Perdona nuestras ofensas como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden —le sonríe tiernamente con este, aun mirándole.

Romano suspira un poquito y se humedece los labios; se quita la camiseta y le sonríe un poquito.

—Uuuuuf... y no nos dejes caer en la tentación, dios mío, que me pones al hombre más sexy de la tierra en frente sólo para mí y soy débil, señor, soy débil. ¡Pero es que cómo no voy a serlo! ¡¿Tú estás viendo esto!?

—Estás lleno de... ¡Cállateeee! —protesta sonrojándose y dándole la espalda.

—Habría que ser de piedra —se levanta, se acerca y le abraza por la espalda, besándole en el cuello otra vez—. Déjame a mí la crema, yo te pongo el resto.

—¡No! ¡Está prohibido aquí, son las reglaaaas! Si algo, sólo vas a ponerme crema, pero ya te conozco...

—Sólo ponerte crema, igual no llegas a la espalda... —sonrisa.

—Es que ya te conozco... —y me conozco a mí mismo...

—Más líbranos de todo mal... amén —le besa en el hombro.

—Voy a ponerme el traje otra vez... —advierte sin moverse—, no vamos a haber llegado hasta aquí para tener sexo en mi celda.

—Prefieres en un lugar más... ¿interesante?

—Claro que no —mentiiiira.

—Igual aun puedo ponerte la crema —porque de eso se trata, mi amor, no tanto de tener sexo, que por supuesto puede aguantar una semana sin hacerlo, si no de tentarte y te sientas deseado.

Justo es lo que Romanito no quiere... Cargárselo. Aun así España sí tiene la fantasía de lo prohibido en el lugar sacro.

—Pero tienes prohibido cualquier otra cosa —medio accede.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y se va a por la crema sonriendo. Le tentacióooooon. Se embadurna ambas manos y le mira.

—Túmbate, ¿no?

—¡No! —se revuelve, porque es que... Le conoce.

—Venga, que estarás más cómodo.

—Si alguien nos llega a encontrar... —protesta acercándose a la cama.

—He pasado el pestillo y sólo te estoy poniendo crema —sonrisa.

—Ahora muy inocente...

—Luego puedes ponerme tú a mí —propone encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Sabes lo cara que resulta la gente como tu... para la iglesia?

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Tú y tu perversión por los jóvenes como yo.

—¿Y en qué resulta caro? —se sienta sobre sus calzoncillos, abriendo las piernas y le pone ambas manos con crema sobre las clavículas.

—En que luego hay que... Callar rumores. Mira lo pervertido que eres... —cierra los ojos y suelta un "mmmmm". El mayor mueve un poco las caderas ahí donde está masajeándole los hombros y el cuello.

—¿Callar rumores sobre lo que a los chicos grandes les gusta hacer con los chavales?

—Callar rumores sobre pederastia... Y también sobre la lujuria y desenfreno de algunos nuestros señores curas...

—Pederastia... ¡no eres tan pequeño! —protesta como lleva protestando desde que se casó, masajeándole el pecho. El menor traga saliva con las manos del español.

—Siempre he sido MUUUY pequeño. Y tú me robaste la infancia —draaamaaaatiiiiicooooo.

—Porque eres muy pequeño es que te cuido... —trata de darle la vuelta a la acusación bajando hacia el abdomen con las manos.

—Cuidarme... ¡Eso no es cuidarme! Tú hacías cosas mucho peores...

—¿Mucho peores? —baja las manos hasta la goma de los calzoncillos.

—M-Mucho peores y pervertidas.

—Ah, ¿sí? A ver, cuéntamelas —vuelve a subir.

—M-Me tocabas inapropiadamente y... Pecabas todo el tiempo ahora que lo pienso.

—¿Como ahora? —vuelve a bajar lentamente y no parece que vaya a detenerse, metiendo las manos en los calzoncillos

—¡Noo! —protesta con un manotazo. El español se ríe quitándolas y se mueve de nuevo sobre él —. ¡Bastardo pervertido!

Se echa sobre él para besarle y el italiano cierra los ojos y le deja, besándole de vuelta. Y ahí tocan a la puerta y Romano le mete un empujón épico. España parpadea una vez ya en el suelo, claro, después de haber dibujado una parábola tan hermosa.

—¡Levántate! —susurra Romano arreglándose el pelo y caminando a la puerta—. ¿Sí?

—_Ciao_, padre —susurra la siempre lenta y calmada voz de Vaticano a través de la puerta, mientras España palidece y busca su hábito por ahí, vistiéndose a toda prisa.

—Oh... _Ciao_, padre —responde Romano, verde de preocupación también, recorriendo el cuarto y tomando el hábito que encuentra más cerca, que quizás es el de España, poniéndoselo igual a toda prisa, toma de su mesa de noche su rosario y entreabre la puerta —. Su ilustrísima y serenísima... Santidad, estaba... Apretándome el silicio.

España se queda medio escondido detrás del armario donde no pueden verle. Vaticano sonríe un poquito marcándosele más todas las arrugas de la cara y asiente lentamente.

—E-Está ya listo para... ¿El lucernario y la Liturgia de la Palabra?

—Sí. Pero acompáñeme, padre, para que el padre _Spagna_ pueda marcharse. No me gusta que falte usted al octavo mandamiento de nuestro señor por mi causa.

—P-Para que... Para... —mira de reojo al cuarto y se sonroja muchíiiiisimo.

España aprieta los ojos sonriendo un poco en plan "_facepalm_" aun escondido y Vaticano ya está bastante más allá, anda muy lentamente con su bastón cuando alguien va a su lado, pero se mueve sorprendentemente rápido cuando no le están mirando o esa impresión da.

Romano levanta las cejas, se pone la mira y sale caminando hacia Vaticano aún sonrojado y avergonzado, porque además seguro le hace confesarle sus pecados.

—¿Está usted listo, padre? —le pregunta Vaticano con clara intención. Romano carraspea, se sonroja, baja la cabeza y aprieta los ojos.

—No, padre... La pureza de mi alma no agradaría a los ojos de Dios, menos aún en estos momentos de recogimiento y pesar.

El ancianito de nuevo asiente con suavidad, aun moviéndose con su desesperante lentitud.

—Sabes que el señor es consuelo y perdón para las almas arrepentidas, padre. Permita que le libere de su aflicción.

Romano se pregunta que da el señor a las almas notanarrepentidas.

—He faltado al tercer, al sexto y al noveno mandamiento, padre.

—Ya veo... —cierra los ojos y asiente un poco con cierto pesar. Romano traga saliva y le mira de reojo. Vaticano suspira.

—Aunque... He amado a dios sobre todas las cosas y a mi prójimo... —se sonroja —, como a mí mismo y los actos no han sido de completa impureza.

—Padre de Roma, Vaticano necesita de nuevo de la ayuda de la ciudad eterna —explica entrando por una puerta a un pasillo vacío.

—¿La necesita? —le mira con interés.

—Una ayuda que podría compensar tales faltas de conducta —le mira severamente y el menor traga saliva y levanta una ceja, suponiendo...

—E-Entiendo...

—Los tiempos están cambiando y con ellas las personas. Sé de lo que me hablas cuando mencionas tus aflicciones, pero no puedo comprenderlas ni tolerarlas.

Romano suspira y asiente.

—Y eso me está separando de las personas. Siento mi luz apagarse representando cada vez a menos ciudadanos. La religión y la iglesia están cambiando y aun la que parecía la base más solida e inalterable no posee esa naturaleza.

—No es la idea, padre... Son las formas. Ya se lo he dicho —ofrece Romano mirándole a los ojos. Vaticano niega con la cabeza igual de suave—. Pero la iglesia... Siempre encuentra la manera.

—Es verdad, está vez lo hará también —sonríe.

—Sabe que siempre estoy a su servicio. ¿Qué necesita? —ofrece. El mayor le mira un instante y le señala una puerta —. ¿Sí?

—Adelante.

—¿Hay ahí algo que... necesita arreglo? ¿Qué pasa con la puerta?

—No es arreglo lo que necesita.

Romanito se acerca a la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Entonces? Si necesita mucho dinero sabe que...

El anciano junta las manos, cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza. Romano hace un poco los ojos en blanco mirándole unos segundos. La iglesia y en concreto Vaticano, le han metido en más de una ocasión en problemas complicadísimos y casi imposibles de arreglar. Y esta vez no es diferente, hijo mío.

Con un suave gruñido de protesta toma el pomo de la puerta, esperando adentro desde un grupo de niños violados hasta una junta de acreedores. Aprieta los ojos y la abre de más.

* * *

_¿Qué ha pasado hoy? Tocaba Sochi, pero no podía dejar pasar el capítulo especial de semana santa, así que... mañana habrá Sochi, ¡Hoy disfruta el Spamano de Pascua! ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

Es una celda vacía con una cuna de la que sale un ruido como de arena sacudida. Romano frunce el ceño y se acerca un poco a la cuna con cierto sigilo.

Dentro hay un bebé con el pelo rizado y oscuro y unos grandes ojos verdes, que mueve un sonajero de arena intentando comérselo. Se gira a él cuando se acerca.

—¡Pero qué mierda! —se le olvida donde está y lo que no debe decir. El bebé deja caer el sonajero con esa exclamación y hace un pucherito—. Oh no... Nonono... _Che... Cazzo!_ ¡Vaticanoooo! —mira al bebé casi enfadado y se da la vuelta a la puerta.

El anciano levanta la cabeza y le mira con paciencia.

—¿QUÉ es ESO?

—Una criatura del señor. Una niña como nosotros.

El italiano menor parpadea y parpadea otra vez.

—Hija del Vaticano con la encomendable misión de tomar mi lugar cuando mi luz se disuelva definitivamente.

—N-No... No es verdad... —susurra.

—La representante de la nueva iglesia —Vaticano se acerca a la cuna y le hace un cariño en la mejilla y ella le sonríe.

—T-tú tienes... Pero desde cuando... Pero... P-Pero...

—Los médicos aseguran que lo es... una mujer —niega con la cabeza—. Los caminos del señor son inescrutables.

—Pero... ¿Desde cuándo está...? Pero es que... —balbucea incrédulo, dándole IGUAL que sea una mujer y el pensamiento al respecto del Vaticano. La mira.

—Hace unos meses. Pero no puede quedarse aquí, padre. No es lugar para una mujer y menos una que aun es un bebé.

—No, no... Nonono... Tienes a una... Tienes a... ¡¿Desde hace unos MESES?! ¿De dónde...? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero, pero Vaticano! —es que un poco más y va a sacudirle.

—Templa tus ánimos, padre —pide de esa crispante forma suave.

—T-Templado lo tengo... Lo tengo, pero es que... —se pasa una mano por el pelo, suspira. Vaticano le sonríe y el romano se pasa una mano por el pelo otra vez, bastante sorprendido. Traga saliva y mira a la niña—. Q-Quiere que me lleve a la... ¿Niña? A la futura... —ha perdido la capacidad de hablar de corrido.

—Sí. Es sorprendente la energía que se necesita para cuidarla.

—La energía que se necesita. ¡Por Dios! Pero es que no ha pensado que yo puedo... ¡¿Lo que yo puedo pensar de esto?! Y _Spagna_ y... Y... Y... ¡Tiene usted a una niña! —mira a la bebé otra vez y se derrite un poco.

—¿Qué piensa de esto?

La niña le mira entretenida porque Romano chilla y se mueve mucho más que nadie que haya visto nunca.

—¿Me está preguntando? ¡O me está preguntando qué piensa _Spagna_ de esto porque es que...! —hace más aspavientos y grita otra vez mientras habla. Habitúate niña.

—Entiendo que es una decisión difícil, pero no es una buena idea mandarla a un orfanato con otros niños que no son como ella y aquí no puede quedarse. Un convento también sería una solución si no pudieras hacerte cargo.

—¡No vas a meter a la niña a un convento! ¡Y menos a esta! Sólo es que... ¿Es que cómo no me has dicho antes?!

—Había que comprobar que nuestras suposiciones eran realmente ciertas. ¿Quiere tomarla en brazos, padre?

—T-Tomarla en... ¡¿Brazos?! ¡¿Yo?!

—Ninguno de los que estamos aquí podemos levantarla, las espaldas y los brazos nos duelen.

—Qué exagerados que son —protesta mirándola con cierto terror.

Vaticano le mira y no dice nada, la niña empieza a hacer ruiditos intentando recuperar su sonajero. Él se acerca temerosito y traga saliva antes de levantarle. Ella le mira de nuevo con sus ojoootes y boca abierta. Romano aprieta los ojos porque se parece a España.

—Ven... Y no llores cuando te cargue —le advierte bastante más malhumorado y agobiado con todo esto de lo que debería.

Ella hace un pucherito con el tono. Traga saliva nervioso y como la bebé le siente nervioso, se pone nerviosa también porque no entiende, mirándole fijamente y haciendo otro puchero.

—Eh... Eh. Dije que no lloraras —la levanta un poco más rápido de lo apropiado y la recuesta sobre él. Toooorpe.

Se queda paralizada un instante con el movimiento brusco que además no acostumbra a sufrir, pero es que el contacto... el contacto como les gusta a los niños latinos.

—E-Es un... Es una bebé... Huele a bebé —susurra sin saber bien cómo sostenerla... De hecho sin saberlo en lo absoluto. Ella se le abraza, agarrándosele de la ropa con los puñitos y moviendo las piernitas —. Dios mío... Eres tan pequeña —susurra mirándola de reojo y abrazándola un poco, a base de puro instinto—. ¿Donde la encontró?

Vaticano se ha ido. Romano levanta las cejas al notarlo y mira a la niña... NERVIOSO pero a la vez, se permite un poco más cuando ve que el anciano no está ahí. Cierra los ojos y aprieta a la niña contra sí. Ella se calma un poquito más con esto porque es que nadie la abraza.

—Eres una niña... Dios santísimo, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? —sigue abrazándola, temblando un poco y ella empieza a hacer babitas y a intentar comérselo—. Ugh! ¡No! No no no... Nada de babear mi ropa —protesta un poco separándosela y deteniéndola en vilo frente a él.

La niña le mira y estira las manitas hacia él haciendo un ruidito, con las piernas dobladitas.

—Si esto es un sueño voy a enfadarme bastante... Y como es que Vaticano… ¡y eres una niñaaaa!

Ella dobla los bracitos asustada y pone cara de pucherito porque grita y no sonríe. Típico de Vaticano, dejarte el problema y luego desaparecer para que te ocupes, Romanito.

—No llores... ¡No llores! —pide sacudiéndola un poquito. Y ahí llora—. ¡Noooo, te dije que no lloraras! ¿Y ahora cómo te callo? —protesta bajándola a la cuna.

Llora y patalea más fuerte porque además le gustaba que la abrazara.

—Niñaaaaa... —protesta mirando a la puerta de reojo. Quizás si se iba, alguien (Vaticano...) vendría a callarla. O... Podría ir por España y él encargarse.

Nada, llooooros desconsolados y gritos. Pronto vas a tener aquí a todo el mundo pensando que haces cosas malaas Romanito.

—Shhh! Shh! ¡Vale, vale! ¡No te pongas así! —con temor la mira, vacilando un poco antes de volverla a cargar.

Cuando la carga se calma un poco aunque aún le queda un poco de berreo... anda, ha sacado el genio de alguien, cof cof.

—Vamos a... Vamos a... Quizás podríamos ir a buscar a alguien (o ayuda).

No es como que te vaya a contestar... La abraza un poco más... Y toma el sonajero y la cobijita y sale hecho unas bolas TERRIBLES.

—_Spagnaaaaaa_ —grita en cuanto se encamina a su celda.

Lo que pasa es que España ha huido lejos de la celda de Romano, casi al otro lado del mundo a fingir hacer cualquier cosa sacra que se le ha ocurrido. La gritiza que te va a pegar Romano, España, cuando te encuentre. Por ahora con el ceño bien fruncido acuesta a la niña en su catre sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Venga, venga... Cálmate. No pasa nada —le hace gestos con el sonajero. Ella llora un poco más... —¡Nooo, no llores! Por favor... —sí, lo que NUNCA dice Romano, pues eso, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho—. ¿Qué hago para que no llores?

Le mira aun sollozando y le caen dos lagrimoooones, que el italiano le limpia agobiado, mirándola sin saber qué hacer. Alguien golpea la puerta de la celda con los gritos.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

—¿Va todo bien? Se oyen lloros... —pregunta la voz de un anciano.

—E-Es... Sí, estamos... ¡Todo bieeeen! —la mira y la vuelve a cargar, abrazándola contra sí como antes que no lloraba.

Creo que puedes notar el pañal más calentito, mientras llora aun. Dios mío, va a morirse. Arruga la nariz y le da unos golpecitos en el culo.

—Ah, bien, bien... va... va a empezar la misa, por cierto —sigue el de la puerta.

—Puede... —vacila—. ¿Puede pedirle a _Spanga_ que venga?

Romano abraza a su niña con ganas esperando a España con impaciencia, mientras empieza a cantar _Oh sole mío_ porque ahora no se le ocurre otra cosa. Y mira que le gusta la música que se queda calladita escuchando, aunque aun solloza un poco.

Mientras el español ha sido terriblemente abordado por Vaticano y está siendo debidamente amonestado por sí mismo mientras el anciano sólo escucha y asiente... de lo peor que pueden hacerle al español.

Cuando termina de cantar mira a la chiquilla de reojo y recuerda que el pañal está calientito... Ah sí, que hay que cambiárselo. Claro que... ¡¿De dónde demonios va a sacar un pañal?!

Cuando España puede huir por fin (casi le da un beso al cardenal que ha ido a buscarle), Vaticano se vuelve al hombre, comentándole que para alejarles del libidinoso e impuro camino del pecado, ellos debían ser bendecidos con el milagro de la vida. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

(Pim pam pum con el Vaticano... Como siempre, la iglesia resolviendo muchos problemas a la vez. Muy IC)

La olisquea un poco de lejos para saber qué tipo de... Problema tiene. Es un problema menor, pero no le gusta estar mojada. Cuando la levanta ella intenta tomarle del pelo. Delicada de piel... Mira que no nos sorprende.

—Eh... No me vayas a jalar el pelo —le sonríe un poco y le acerca el pelo para que se lo tome igual.

Lo toma jugando un poquito porque se le escapa de los deditos y luego trata de llevárselo a la boca. Esa fase...

—Nonono... Mi pelo no se come —la aleja un poquito—. Si quieres comer algo comeeee... Mi dedo.

Le mira, lo toma con las manos y se lo lleva a la boca también empezando a chupar ahora tranquila porque el pañal mojado no la está tocando el culo. Pero mantener a la niña en vilo y con el dedo en la boca no es simple, así que con bastantes bolas la bebé termina otra vez sentada en el pañal, en el regazo de Romano.

—Te pareces a España... ¿Cómo puedes parecerte tanto? ¡Mira los ojotes verdes que tienes!

Lloraaaaaaaa. Romano se agobia otra vez, porque con el canto y el pelo la había calmado. Se muerde el labio y se acerca a su cama, con el corazón acelerado.

—Si esto es un sueño otra vez, voy a enfadarme mucho contigo por sólo estar llorando —advierte deshaciendo la cama y quitando la delgada sábana, acostando a la llorona niña sobre el resto de las cobijas—. Y más vale que no tengas caca en el maldito pañal porque... Vas a llorar hasta que venga _Spagna_.

La bebé sigue llorando, bien por la lucha de poder. Se humedece los labios porque además el llanto de la niña le angustia de manera especialmente intensa. Ella mueve las piernas y los brazos sin dejar de llorar desconsolada.

—Eso o van a decidir que yo no sé cuidarte y te van a mandar a un convento... —dobla la sábana haciendo un cuadro y con este luego un triángulo—. ¿Y sabes cómo va a ser tu vida en el convento? Una mierda total con cantos y sin chicos... Y monjas viejecitas que sólo van a reñirte.

Ella solloza aun, mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero su voz le gusta.

La mira de reojo y traga saliva. Aún llorando era una niña preciosa... La niña que había visto en sueños, sin duda, la niña que había buscado y había asumido que nunca encontraría. Tenía a la niña. Estaba ahí la niña. AHÍ. Le tiemblan las manos y se le humedecen los ojos. Y si... ¿Y si le cambiaba del todo la vida como habían dicho y al final... le hartaba? ¿Y si era una mierda de padre como todos suponían aunque nadie de lo dijera? ¿Y si lo hacía MAL? Nunca se había hecho responsable de nada más que de sí mismo.

Repentinamente le entran unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo. Si no era capaz siquiera de hacer que dejara de llorar. Quizás Vaticano de verdad notaba que lo hacía muy mal y decidía mejor que se encargaran las Clarisas. La idea le revuelve el estómago y se le acerca a la niña angustiado. Ella sigue llorando sin piedad.

—Deja de llorar... Por favoooor —susurra tocándole el abdomen, tragando saliva y tras un instante de vacilación, empezando a quitarle el pañal.

Se sorbe los mocos con fuerza y cuando nota que le están quitando el pañal baja los lloros a sollozos, haciendo pucheros.

—Si dejas de llorar te daré caramelos... _Merdaaaa_ —se pelea un poco con el pañal y consigue quitárselo. La mira y nota que, en efecto, es niña. Vacila un poco tomando una zona limpia del pañal para secarla, aún sin tocarla.

Le caen los mocos y las lágrimas por la cara, pero al menos ya no llora o más bien, grita.

—No soy un pervertido como el bastardo, _stronzo_ de _Spagna_, eh... —asegura mirándola a la cara un poco desconsolado con tanto lagrimeo. Le seca un poco con la punta del pañal y la levanta, recostándola sobre la sábana doblada.

Se medio ahoga pero se calma más cuando vuelve a levantarla.

—No he hecho nunca un pañal —le mira a la cara y se cubre un poco la mano con la manga de la sotana. Le limpia los ojos y los mocos porque además detesta a los niños cuando están cochinos y moqueados.

Aprieta los ojos y mueve la cara arrugando la nariz cuando le limpia, pero no llora. Romano sonríe un poco con la cara que pone y se acerca un poco a ella dándole un beso en la frente. La bebé levanta las manos e intenta tomarle la cara y este pone la mano en la cama junto a ella para detenerse y no se quita, mirándola. Se le acelera el corazón.

Ella empieza a hacer balbuceitos y pedorretas mientras le toca la nariz y la boca. Romano se ríe y la imita recostándose un poquito a su lado. Le acaricia un poco el pelo con suavidad y luego le toca la nariz.

Intenta tomarle la mano jugando con él y de repente golpean en la puerta.

El italiano extiende los dedos, abriendo la mano y dejándole hacer, sonriendo un poco... Embobado por completo. Levanta las cejas cuando oye la puerta bajando la mano y poniéndosela a la chica en el pecho.

—¿Sí?

—¿Roma? Soy yo... me han dicho que viniera y...

Traga saliva y se sienta en la cama, nervioso. Mira a la nena de reojo y repentinamente un millón de inseguridades le caen encima. ¿Y si de verdad no quería tener una hija con él? La toma en brazos torpemente abrazándola contra sí.

—¿Te ha reñido mucho Vaticano? Lo siento, sólo estaba jugando... es que... ya sé que me has dicho muchas veces que aquí nada pero es que...

—Tengo que decirte algo —suelta súper serio. Ella encantada que le abrace, claro.

—¿P-Puedo entrar? No me gusta hablar con la puerta en medio —pide pensando que seguro Romano planea echarle la bronca y está enfadadísimo.

—S...sí. ¡No! E-Espera —se levanta de la cama.

El ibérico traga saliva y vacila con el pomo en la mano. Romano vacila también, con la niña en los brazos, apretándola con cierta fuerza contra sí. Ella se tensa un poco de nuevo al notar la tensión de él.

Camina unos pasitos hacia atrás, pegándose contra la pared y mirando la puerta fijamente.

—Entra —ordena sintiendo la boca seca.

—Ya sé que Vaticano te debe haber reñido, de verdad que lo siento —empieza España entrando y parpadea al notar que Romano tiene un bebé en los brazos, callándose porque no se lo esperaba—. ¿Y esto?

—Tenemos que hablar —le mira fijamente, escrutándole e intentando leer su reacción.

—Escucha, es que... no, ya sé lo que me vas a decir y de verdad que lo siento —vuelve a lo de antes, acercándosele.

Abre los ojos como platos, sin seguirle el hilo, temblando un poco y moviéndose de lado para alejarse de él. Seguramente le habían dicho... y decía que lo sentía. Se le cae el alma al suelo y abraza a la chiquilla contra sí. Desde ahora mismo se le humedecen los ojos al muy dramas.

—Pero venga, no es tan grave. No, digo, ¿qué puede haber sido lo peor?

Con lo tenso que está, si alguien tocara a Romano, se rompería. España vuelve a acercársele y él da otro paso para alejársele y mira la puerta de reojo. Y la niña llora de miedo un poco otra vez al sentir su tensión. Romano vuelve a sentir ese agobio inexplicable con el llanto de la niña. La mira de reojo.

—¿Romanito?

—No voy a dejarte... —le susurra a la chiquilla y luego mira a España un poco rebasado con la situación. Ella sigue llorando, pero no a gritos si no a sollocitos porque está asustada.

—¿Qué? —pregunta España que no entiende.

—A ella, no voy a dejarla.

—La... ¿es una niña? ¿De dónde la has sacado? —levanta las cejas. El menor parpadea y le mira a la cara extrañado, inclinando la cabeza.

—¿No te han...? —la pregunta queda flotando en el aire a la mitad.

—Bueno, no importa, lo que digo es... ¿me perdonas?

—No, no... ¡No! —aprieta los ojos—, ¿te han dicho o no? _Spagna_...

—¿No? —desconsolado—. ¿Pero qué te ha dicho? ¿Decirme de qué?

Romano le mira agobiado, angustiado y a la vez aliviado de que quizás realmente no le hayan dicho y quizás cuando ha dicho "lo siento" ha sido por algo más.

—Es... ella —susurra.

—Ella, sí, ¡ya te he preguntado! Pero estamos hablando de esto.

—¡No me importa de qué estás hablando tú! ¡Me da igual, ESTO es más importante! —suelta duramente apretando los ojos.

—¿El qué? —pregunta sin entender y la niña llora más fuerte con el tono de voz.

—_Spagna_... es ELLA... ella ¡ella! Es... ¡es mi niña!

Parpadeo, parpadeo español.

—¿Qué?

—Vaticano. Es... —traga saliva —, ella.

Aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza sin entender. A Romano se le humedecen más los ojos aún, entre en pánico al caer en la cuenta por decirlo, el terror que le da que España no quiera y a la vez, la emoción que le da la posibilidad de realmente, REALMENTE tener una niña. Da un paso hacia España.

—Tienen una niña, una como nosotros... es ella. Y... me... me ha pedido que... —se le quiebra la voz.

—Espera, espera, espera... —le detiene y el italiano se sorbe los mocos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que espere? —protesta.

—¡A que entienda! Vaticano dices... el anciano... tiene una... ¿niña? —es que no le haya sentido. Sí, el menor también ahora es que nota lo absolutamente _dafaq_ que suena eso.

—Sí y la va a regalar a las monjas si no —hace un pucherito. Sí, ya sabemos que no está haciendo mucho sentido.

—Y te ha pedido a ti que...

Le mira... pero no le mira con una mirada fugaz, sino con una sumamente intensa y un poco salvaje incluso, cargada completamente de sentido. España se pasa una mano por el pelo y necesita sentarse en la cama, con todo lo que eso implica... le mira de reojo.

Romano sorbe los mocos otra vez, rebasado y temblando.

—¡Hey, hey! —se levanta al notarlo, un poco desconsolado, yendo a abrazarle.

No sabía siquiera si de verdad ÉL quería una niña, aunque estaba seguro de quererla antes... pero no tenía idea de nada, ni de qué iba a hacer con ella, ni de si España realmente quería o no. Él ni siquiera le había podido poner el pañal y seguro sería un mal padre de la niña. Aun así, sin pensarlo demasiado, sentía por primera vez desde el sueño, que finalmente estaba en el lugar correcto y momento correcto habiendo encontrado a la criatura. Solloza sobre el español dejándose abrazar.

—Venga, venga, no pasa nada, no pasa nada —trata de confortarle—. A ver, trae que la vea —le pide sonriendo un poquito.

Romano es un montón de mocos y babas y balbuceos. La tiene prensada contra sí y se le echa encima otra vez.

—Vale, vale... —vuelve a abrazarles a los dos aun acariciándole la espalda, sonriendo un poquito.

Termina por calmarse un poquito con los arrumacos de España y al notar que la niña no es un osito de peluche y se mueve, se separa un poco de él, aun sin mirarle a la cara.

La niña está muy quieta y parada porque no le habían abrazado nunca dos personas a la vez y resulta es que bastante genial. Acostúmbrate, chiquilla... acostúmbrate a los abrazos (no creo que te cueste... más latina es difícil).

—Es... pequeña y llora —murmura Romano girándola hacia España.

España suelta a Romano un poco, acariciándole la cara y Vaticano gira la carita hacia el español. Romano mira también de reojo a España mordiéndose el labio.

—A ver, trae acá —pide tomándola de las axilas y su subconsciente le traiciona desde YA cuando remata la frase con... —. Ven con papá —tardó exactamente... cinco segundos de interacción con la niña.

Romano mira a España con la boca ABIERTA y se derrite, es que se DERRITE soltando un par de lágrimas completamente distintas a las angustiadas de unos momentos antes.

—Aaaah, no llores, no llores mi vida —la mece un poco al cogerla porque España no es Romano y ella aun no le conoce, así que le hace un pucherito. El español le toma de la mano. El romano se limpia la cara y los mira a los dos. Levanta la mano y le toca la mejilla a la chiquilla.

—No llores tanto... y tú no la hagas llorar —ya claro, como no estuvo berreando contigo eternamente, aunque en realidad, no es agresivo como se lo dice a España.

Ella se calma un poquito y España se ríe.

—Ah, mira qué bonito, ¿a él si le haces caso y a mí no? —se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Te pareces un montón a papá.

—Se parece a ti —murmura Romano, sonrojándose.

—Ay, ¡qué rica es! ¿Pero te ríes o no te ríes tú, eh? —empieza a hacerle caras raras.

Romano sonríe un poco al ver a España y las caras que le pone a la niña. Se relaja un poco más y observa. La niña lo mira idiotizada y sonríe un poquito poniéndole las manos en la cara.

España se ríe y le da un beso en una mano antes de volverse a Romano, que levanta una mano y le peina un poco los rizos de la nuca sin querer del todo mirar al español a la cara.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunta el ibérico y Romano se humedece los labios.

—Ya sé que tú en realidad no quieres un niño… —aparta la mirada. España inclina la cabeza y le mira un poco desconsolado, soltando la manita de la niña de está aun tocándole la cara y el pelo —. Sea como sea... todo va a cambiar.

—Eso... veo —la mira a ella de nuevo.

—No puedo dejarla aquí a que la manden con las monjas... pero...

España le mira otra vez, escuchándole.

—Bueno, si tú... si tú no quieres —susurra, porque después de tanto tiempo al lado de España, esta es la primera vez que él toma una decisión real que podría implicar... dejarle. El español hace un poco de cara de pánico—. Quizás sea momento de darnos cuenta de que cada quien quiere cosas diferentes...

—Pero... pero... —lo rodea con la mano con la que no está sujetando a la niña. El italiano aprieta los ojos y gira la cara, pero no le quita—. ¡Pero hombre! ¡Yo quizás no estaba tan ilusionado con la idea como tú porque ya he tenido bastantes niños, pero no es como que los odie! Y si tú... bueno, tienes que cuidarla pues evidentemente planeo ayudarte y estar a tu lado en lo que necesites, ya lo sabes —asegura con sinceridad.

El menor le mira de reojo y España le abraza contra sí y esta vez aplastan un poco a la niña, que protesta.

Romano le empuja un poco, sonrojándose, porque no... No es mal momento para recordar que se es _tsundere_. Así que el mayor le suelta sonriendo un poco, aun esperando una respuesta.

—M-Me gustaría que, _cazzo_... —se pasa una mano por el pelo y mira al suelo y se sonroja—, sí, sí me gustaría mucho que fueras el estúpido papá de la niña.

—¡Aaaaah! —chilla y vuelve a echársele encima, la niña se asusta y llora—. TE QUIERO MUCHOOOOOOOO.

Y Romano aprieta los ojos y no nos extraña que la bebé se asuste y llore, hasta Romano se asusta un poco, revolviéndose y sonrojáaaaaaaaaaaaaaandose.

—No me gustaría tanto... es decir, sólo porque tú has dicho que quieres hacerlo y... a mí me da igual, puedo largarme y hacerlo solo y... —_tsundere tsundere._

—Noooo —Intenta que no se suelte pero es mucho más difícil con sólo una mano.

—... vale, ya está... yo también... _ti amo_... un poco. ¡UN POCO!

—Waaaaaaaaaah —risas y lloros desconsolados. Al final España tiene que girarse a intentar calmar a Vaticano y Romano se limpia otra vez un poco la cara acercándose también a mirarla.

—Quizás tiene hambre... no trae ni pañal puesto.

—¡Ah! —ni lo había notado, le pone la mano sobre el brazo—. Creo que frío debe tener tan desnudita. ¿Tenemos pañales?

—El bastardo —sí, ahora pasó de ser su sacro santísima santidad Vaticano al "bastardo" — de Vaticano me la ha dejado así tal cual... sin absolutamente nada, ¡ni comida ni ropa ni nada! ¡Y se ha largado!

—Estaba fuera hablando, le he visto... ¿No tenemos algo que podamos usar mientras? —mira alrededor pensando.

—Sí, la sábana... la he puesto en la cama... dame a la niña.

—Ah... —se la tiende y quiero decir que ella se deja caer hacia Romano para ir con él que, aunque tiene mal genio y grita, la sacude menos que España. De manera muuuuucho más torpe que España, la carga nervioso otra vez, aunque le gusta que se deje caer hacia él—. Oh... sujétala de debajo del culo en vez de la espalda, estarás más cómodo y ella podrá moverse mejor —ofrece.

—No entiendo cómo es que Vaticano ha aceptado darme a la niña siendo que... —frunce el ceño y se sonroja, sujetándola del culo—. No es que no sepa cargar a una niña.

—No sé cómo es que Vaticano ha conseguido una niña —no le da más importancia.

—Ni por qué es que puede dejarme a mí a la futura dirigente del vaticano siendo que claramente tú tienes una relación gay conmigo.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—En pocas y breves, creo que necesita renovarse...

—¿Y...? ¿Ya está?

—Y tiene a esta niña que será la nueva vaticano... que además es mujer. Y que si yo no puedo cuidarla, va a ponerla con unas monjas.

—Suena a que no tenía ninguna intención de dársela a las monjas, siempre acaba encasquetándote problemas... aunque hasta ahora sólo habían sido de dinero —se sienta en la cama y le acaricia un poco la cabeza a la chiquilla.

—Yo también pensé que... bueno, supuse que sería dinero, o alguno de esos... —carraspea —, otros asuntos de los que luego hay que deshacerse. Me dijo tal cual, que la ciudad necesitaba ayuda, me señaló la puerta, vi, estaba la niña... me explicó rápidamente que no podían tenerla, no tienen ni idea, no pueden ni cargarla. Pon eso como un pañal —señala la tela.

—Pero... ¿Y entonces? ¿Nada más ya es nuestra? ¿Nos la llevamos con nosotros y ya está? —Toma la tela poniéndola en posición y luego a la niña tumbándola encima, atando el pañal casi sin pensar—. ¿No van a venir a reclamárnosla ni nada en unos meses cuando nos hayamos encariñado, no? Eso sería cruel —le hace unos cariñitos, además.

—No... No sé, no creo. Pero no pretendo devolvérsela jamás si es que me la llevo.

—Creo que tendríamos que volver a hablar con él. Yo tendría que hablar con él. Es decir, te la ha dado a ti, pero sabe que yo también voy a estar implicado en esto, ¿no? Debe saberlo.

—Debe saberlo, tanto que me ha dicho que me perdonaría todos mis pecados...

El mayor levanta una ceja.

—¿Y le parece bien? ¿Nada más? Cielos, no me digas que habrá que llevarla a un colegio de monjas y leer la biblia cada noche y todo eso... no estará intentando que sigamos la liturgia religiosamente otra vez, ¿verdad? —aprieta los ojos.

—Eso... creo que será —carraspea un poco—, colegio de monjas, seguro... el resto de la liturgia. Mmm... Bueno, considerando que él cree que vamos a misa todos los domingos...

—¿Aun lo cree? —sonríe de lado—. Anda, padre, esa es una falta muy grave al quinto mandamiento...

—¡El quinto mandamiento es no matarás, zopenco! —protesta.

—Ah ¿Cuál es el de las mentiras? —risas, toma a la niña en brazos y se levanta.

—El octavo —le deja hacer y no crean que no ha notado lo bien que sabe cómo poner un pañal, se va hasta su escueto armario quitándose la sotana y demás implementos, sacando una camisa morada limpia y perfectamente planchada. Miren qué rápido se olvida de las reverencias y de que es semana santa—, vamos a buscar pañales en lo que hacen su liturgia de la palabra que dura como tres horas...

—Habrá que comprarle ropa, no puede ir a la... —España se detiene a sí mismo demasiado tarde notando lo que ha dicho ¡LO QUE HA DICHO! Hasta levanta las cejas y se tapa la boca.

—¡Ropa! ¡Claro que hay que comprarle ropa, no puede ir por el mundo con esos TRAPOS que le han puesto aquí! Iremos a buscar, seguramente alguna tienda venderá ropa decente.

—Es injustoooo —ya está lloriqueando—. Porque además cuando vamos en casa después siempre hay... —uno de esas caras especificas que quieren decir lo que quieren decir—. Y no me vas a dejar porque estamos aquí y además es la estúpida semana santa y...

—¡Y no vamos a hacer ESO mientras la niña esté con nosotros!

—¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! —el grito es épico, Vaticano llora de nuevo. Creo que hasta a Romano le da risa el grito.

—Claro, nada de... ESO... de nada, mientras esté. Podrá ser algún día que se la encarguemos a Veneciano o algo así... ¡Es una niña pequeña! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que crezca traumada?

—Pero no pasa nada si está dormida en otro cuartoooo.

—¿Y si se despierta a la mitad y no la oímos por...? Bueno... Ni siquiera sé cada cuanto come... espero que no se despierte por las noches —no te preocupes, España... creo que es posible incluso que te deje hoy en la noche aquí mismo en el mismo cuarto si manejas bien tus cartas.

—Si se despierta acabamos y vamos, como se ha hecho toda la vida.

—¿Así se ha hecho toda la vida? ¡Ha! Yo tenía que soportar tus asquerosos sonidos con... —se sonroja e incómoda —, es igual, dame a mi niña y deja de pervertirla.

—No la estoy pervirtiendo —se la da igual porque tiene que cambiarse de ropa también.

Le detiene de la sotana con un puño, a pesar de estarse haciendo bolas con la niña que no acaba por estar cómodo cargándola, pero de manera tal que no se separe demasiado. España le mira pero el italiano no le mira, la mira a ella de reojo. Se le acerca luego a él de golpe y le da un beso rápido en los labios.

El mayor parpadea y se sonroja un poquito porque no se lo esperaba, a lo que el italiano le mira fugazmente, con los ojos otra vez un poco húmedos antes de soltarle.

—Ehm... voy a... yo... v-vestirme...

Romanito asiente, abrazándola a ella que no sé si ha dejado de llorar o no, pero como sea, se gira a la puerta y le canta suavemente a la chiquilla, así que se calma de nuevo si acaso berreaba aun un poco.

Y Romano ya empezó a pensar, graciasespañaporlaidea, en el moñito en el pelo que le va a poner, y los zapatitos, y un vestidito muy mono con bordados a mano que venden en... blablabla... España, bienvenido al infierno.

xoOXOox

OOXOOXOOXOO

Dos días más tarde, tras haber hablado con Vaticano y que este les dijera como es que NO quería saber nada sobre el papel de España en todo este asunto y como es que la niña iba a ser debidamente adiestrada por Romano en todo lo adecuado (y la iban a hacer pasar exámenes, eso había dicho) habían ido a comprar unas cuantas cosas necesarias para su cuidado... y ya tenían tres veces más equipaje de ella que suyo propio. Lo bueno es que Vaticano está en la misma ciudad de Roma, así que habían ido dejando cosas en casa.

El sábado se le pasó por la cabeza al español de acercarse a la casa de la perdición y la gran idea de Romano fue que no le dijera nada a nadie, que se presentarían con ella en el cumpleaños de Roma para que la conocieran todos a la vez, así que España se hacía cada vez más a la idea de esto y a pesar del pánico inicial, ahora ya no parecía tan terrible.

Además, hoy era domingo, por fin, y acababa toooda la pesadilla terrible que representaba la semana santa, eso es bueno, porque, evidentemente, la gracia de la semana de abstinencia es que ahora tenía muchas ganas... y que nunca, nunca, NUNCA por propia convicción personal, se cumplía. El último día siempre se sucumbía al pecado, cuando sólo faltaban unas horas para lograrlo. Su propio movimiento de rebeldía a causa del rechazo al amor homosexual por parte de la iglesia católica.

Bueno, claro y el morbo que eso implicaba, por supuesto. Así que niña adecuadamente dormida en la celda de Romano, ambos vestidos con sus togas junto al pulpito de _San Pietro dei Vaticano_ oyendo la misa de _Pasqüa_, España, sin mirarle, mueve la mano sutilmente aprovechándose de que las ropas ayudan a que no se vea casi ningún movimiento que hace, hasta ponerla en el culo del italiano.

Y quien creyera que Romano no tenía morbo ni rebeldía oculta o... calentura, estaba en un grave y craso error. Parte de la gracia de la semana santa era, sí, hacer sufrir al español en primer lugar... y el fabuloso pecado carnal que cometían faltando esas pocas horas para lograrlo.

Así que sonrojándose un poco y prácticamente sin reaccionar, Romano mueve un poco las manos e inclina la cabeza al otro lado, aparentemente muy interesado. La mano se mueve un poco más hasta que pilla cacho con una nalga y empieza a mover los dedos por ahí sin dejar de mirar hacia el pontífice. Romano se sonroja un poco más aún y carraspea suavemente... dejáaaandole.

Se le echa un poquito encima de costado y se recrea, eso sí, muy, muy serio. Romano entrecierra los ojos y se pasa un dedo por el cuello de la sotana.

—Vuelvo a estar faltando a un mandamiento, padre —susurra España—. Bueno, más bien a un par.

—No sé a qué se refiere, padre... —le da un codacito y se mueve un poco "alejándose" de la mano.

—Quizás debería venir conmigo para que se lo cuente.

—¿Venir con usted... ahora mismo? —le mira ahora sí de reojo. Cejas cejas españolas, que provocan más sonrojo en el menor y se gira otra vez al frente—. No, aquí no —no le crean ni un poquito.

—No, claro que aquí no, en la sacristía.

El romano le mira de reojo unos instantes y niega rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Entonces iré yo solo y me haré... —le acaricia todo el culo pasando por detrás suyo—. Un favorcito.

Abre los ojos como platos y le FULMINA y unos pasos más... se va atrás del español con la misma cara de angelito, eso sí y de manera que casi no se note que ha ido. España le mira de reojo casi todo el camino y sonríe cuando ve que sí le sigue, entrando y dejando la puerta abierta.

Entra detrás de él, cuidando MUY paranoicamente que NADIE les vea, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡NO puedes hacer esto aquí! ¡Puede haber alguien! —susurra en cuanto cierra la puerta.

—¿Cómo tú? ¿Has venido a ver el espectáculo?

—¡No, no he venido a ver nada, he venido a llevarte fuera otra vez!

—¿Y si... me niego?

—¡Voy a sacarte a rastras! —asegura evidentemente en una amenaza vacía siendo que... hombre... no puede sacarle a rastras de aquí ahora. Se le acerca, eso sí y le pica el pecho con el dedo mirándole a la cara—, eso o puede que te castigue.

—No me dan ningún miedo tus castigos —responde entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo, acercándosele más.

—¿Perdona? ¿No te dan miedo m-mis... —sí, ahora mismo entiendo que no te den miedo, porque el único castigo que se le ocurre es privarte de eso mismo que ÉL... bueno, ha tenido que acomodarse un poquito las regiones vitales al levantarse, ¡sólo con un manoseo! Ya se imaginarán. Además, hace varios días que no están solos—. castigos? Pues... ¡deberían!

Empieza a relamerse los labios de una de esas formas obscenas mientras habla y Romano suelta el aire mirándole bastante idiotizado.

—Me parece que debería ser yo quien te castigara a ti porque me parece que ya no puedes aguantarte más... ¡y en semana santa! —da un par de pasos haciendo que se dé con la puerta en la espalda, aprisionándole un poco con cara de comérselo.

—Sí que puedo aguantar más, i-idiota... voy a aguantar otro mes, como c-castigo —está COMPLETAMENTE planchado—... y está la misa...

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Está la misa? —habla sobre sus labios y mi niño tieeeembla, tieeeeeeembla. Se sonroja y traga saliva.

—S-sí, está... está la misa —susurra tratando de alejarse—, y no de... deberíamos.

—Me parece que te vas directo al infierno de esta —lametazo en los labios.

—Nos veremos ahí —entreabre los labios... y cierra los ojos.

Y España se lo come. Me sorprendería que el gemido no se oyera hasta en Madrid, pero es posible que tengan buena suerte y las campanas los ahoguen.

Le hunde una mano en el pelo y se le cuelga de la cintura mientras el ibérico lo encasta contra la puerta sin dejar de besarle, tratando de bajarse los pantalones a la vez, como si tuviera quince años. La maldita sotana es demasiada tela por todas partes.

Romano le intenta ayudar... pero es como mover un telón de teatro. Así que decide intentar levantarse mejor su propia Sotana y que sea España el que arregle su parte... le muerde un poco el cuello a la vez (y se le va a notar cuando saaalgaaaan), y protesta porque esto no está pasando lo suficientemente rápido.

España acaba haciendo un revoltijo de tela y es posible que Romano lo manche todo, pero le da igual. Se toma, eso sí, un momento para preparar el asunto a su niño que tampoco quiere que ande raro la próxima semana.

Gracias por la consideración... aunque no vayan a agradecértela jamás en voz alta y... bueno, pimpampum en la sacristía...

La actividad es especialmente intensa y guarra y Romano lo bate TODO, encantador. ¿Pero cómo no? Están en la puta sacristía, a media misa de Pascua y vestidos de curas. Es SÚPER morboso. Y además lleva una semana sin nada de nadita...

Lo bueno es que hay hábitos de reserva en la sacristía, es justo ahí donde los guardan. El sacristán va a infartarse cuando vea dos sotanas PUERCAAAAS. Recemos para que para entonces ya estén lejos cuidando a la futura madre patria.

Un día, cuando tengas dieciséis, papá España se sentará contigo y te contará unas cuantas cosas. El _paparino_ Romano te dirá que no debes creerle, pero en tu corazón sabrás que sí debes.

Lo que ocurre es que es probable que el _paparino_ le haya explicado a los doce algunas cuantas cosas y que papá no sepa. Un día cuando tengas dieciséis y seas una italiana sexy de peras enormes... quizás haya sido a los catorce y al tío Prusia le cueste mirarte a los ojos...

Romano abraza a su niña PEQUEÑA y FULMINA a Prusia, que recibe al día siguiente unos testículos de buey por correo.

Uuuh, ¡criadillas!... sí, eso fue Inglaterra.

* * *

_Un abrazo para Romanito ;) ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hay un verdadero REVUELO en la casa de la perversión muy temprano en la madrugada del 21 de Abril.

No sabemos en qué cuarto duerme hoy el homenajeado. Debe haber habido un pleitazo por quien dormía con él. Helena dice que Egipto, lo cual nos ha llevado a la casi abortación del festejo por parte de Germania.

Egipto dice que ella se lo pidió la primera SEGURO y que Germania sepa que su dios tan macho tan macho pero viaja en un arcoíris (lleva muerta de risa desde que se ha enterado). Parece que alguien le contó a Egipto sobre esas cosas en una cháchara incesante sobre los Vengadores. América saluda a todo el mundo.

Germania hace los ojos en blanco y se sonroja un poco, porque muy macho muy macho también y dio un ojo por la poesía. Mismo asunto. Claro que lo del arcoíris es genuinamente más gay. En fin, que los dos querubines duermen.

Pero Helena sigue diciendo que Egipto no es mala idea, porque Germania necesita estar fuera desde temprano haciendo cosas. Pasa lo mismo con Britania y Galia parece tener que hacer cosas en la cocina junto con los demás hijos de Roma.

Germania sigue in. Dig. Na. Do. mientras le ayuda a Alemania a traer el busto de yasabenquien que le ha tallado en granito (justo por esto es que ha propuesto a Egipto que no le iba a ayudar a NADA en lo absoluto... Y mira estos dos soldadores las maravillas que hacen). Egipto sí iba a ayudar... a gritar y dar órdenes. Es preocupantemente BUENA con el látigo.

La idea original de Helena era que Germania se ofreciera de esclavo de Roma todo el día... Pero viendo el mal humor con el asunto de Egipto... Ha decidido no necesariamente proponerlo así... Lo que sí ha propuesto es que todos y cada uno de los presentes lleven, los hombres túnicas COOOORTAS, las chicas vestiditos.

Y no hay quien conozca a Roma que no haya sido invitado al banquete/orgía que se dará en el jardín. Estoy segura que la mitad están SÚPER incómodos y la otra mitad están masomenos incómodos. La cosa es que la incomodidad abunda o abundara, porque no sé si todos han llegado ya, es aún... "Temprano". Así que después de horas y horas de arduo trabajo vueeeeeelven a pelear sobre quién debe ser el que despierte a los tortolitos.

Helena concluye lo evidente, que es que ni Germania, ni Britania tienen la delicadeza que se necesita para despertarles a ellos dos sin matarlos... Y se suelta el pelo mientras dice eso. Asegura que quien quiera puede acompañarle. Oh, _yeah_.

Así que después de cierta discusión y disgusto... De nuevo, Helena llama a Galia con un gesto con la mano, sonrieeeeendo porque le encantan estas cosas... Ella se acerca sonriendo porque también le gustan las fiestas y la gente y decorarlo todo y han estado haciendo galletitas de flores de azúcar. Galia, te queremos.

Helena le toma de la mano y le echa una mirada significativa viendo a Britania de reojo mientras tira un poco del brazo de Germania y les da la simple instrucción. Adiós ropa en cuanto entren al cuarto...

Galia pregunta si se refiere a que dejen a Britania en vestidito corto también o a que se desnuden todos y Helena le responde que su labor es que no se escape... Y se desnude, como todos. Germania protesta, por cierto, como protesta por todo y justo por eso le ignoran. Galia asiente sonriendo.

Y ahí va la exploración... Helena abre la puerta y le advierte a Germania que NO PUEDE violar a Egipto (Sólo por si se le había olvidado).

Así que detrás de Germania entra Helena que en menos de un segundo YA está desnuda. Y Galia se asegura de volverse a Britania a la vez que se desnuda a sí misma. Britania la mira de reojo y se sonroja, sin moverse y la gala le da conversación mientras lo hace, preguntándole si les ha contado a sus hijos de la fiesta y van a venir.

—Alba no vendrá... Pero tenía la idea de que _Cymru_ vendría, parecía extremadamente interesado en saber si tú estarías... —le medio fulmina—. _England_ vendrá, no sólo yo le invité y _Eire_... Ya sabes que si no viene Alba... Es más complicado que venga. Par de idiotas... Mejor que no vengan si sólo van a estar regañando —la verdad, la verdad... Preferiría que no viniera nadie porque le da vergüenza.

—Alba es sorprendentemente testarudo en su odio, ¿verdad?

—Alba es sorprendentemente testarudo en todo lo que hace, Galia.

—Es verdad —le da un beso en la mejilla y la abraza, aprovechando para quitarle el sujetador.

—Galiaaaaa —protesta pero... La deja hacer—. ¿Por qué te prestas a estoooo? ¡Yo no quiero!

—Shhh... Muévanse ya... Venga Germania, quítate los pantalones que con todas las que somos _Rómi_ va a necesitar tu ayuda —riñe un poco Helena a Germania, tan tranquila—. Y abre una ventana antes de venir a la cama que empieza a hacer más calor del apropiado.

—Porque así te es más fácil —asegura Galia e igual le deja las bragas en secreto.

Germania se sonroja bajándose los pantalones y mirando a Galia y Britania de reojo... Secretamente encantado con el evento porque siempre hay chicas besándose en las orgías y eso le gusta. Los placeres culpables.

Se va a abrir la ventana mientras Helena mira a Galia y a Britania, sonriendo, haciéndoles un gesto para que se metan en la cama. Galia toma a Britania de la mano y tira de ella acercándose a la cama como le pide. Helena se escurre a las cobijas, acariciándole a Roma el abdomen.

—¡Buenos días, mis dos amores!

Que parpadea un poco dejando de roncar tanto sobre todo con eso y con la luz. Egipto se esconde un poco más en él.

—Despierteeeen, que hay cosas mejores que hacer —Helenita repta un poco hasta los labios de Roma y le da un besito.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco y se deja tirar, eso sí... Protestando un poquito entre dientes y colocándose LEJOS de Egipto. El romano parpadea más y sonríe automáticamente al reconocerla, moviéndose un poco y notando a la egipcia a su lado, que empieza a despertar más con el movimiento.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi niño —otro beso, sonriendo también.

El romano sonríe más y la abraza, bostezando un poco. Germanía carraspea y Helena hunde la nariz en el cuello del romano al otro lado de Egipto.

—Mmmm —cierra los ojos otra vez tan satisfecho mientras Egipto acaba de despertarse mirando alrededor también.

Seis ojos les miran, cuatro de ellos sin saber bien qué hacer. Egipto hace los ojos en blanco y vuelve a esconderse. Germania carraspea otra vez, exasperado, sonrojado y sin saber qué demonios hacer mientras Roma se aprovecha de besaaaar a Helena.

En cuanto acaba, le susurra que la quiere y se gira a mirar a los demás, frotándose un ojo.

—¡Mira quienes más están aquí!

Helena le beeeesa de vuelta y le asegura que también le quiere muchísimo cuando se separan.

—Pff... No es que quisiéramos venir —asegura Britania sólo por si acaso.

Roma se ríe con eso y hace un gesto a ella para que se acerque pero a la mitad es Egipto quien le besa hasta fundirle el cerebro. Germania gruñe un poco y se sienta en el bordecito de la cama. Al final se separa y él se relame sonriendo haciéndole un cariño con la nariz.

—Bah! —protesta Britania haciendo los ojos en blanco.

Egipto sonríe un poco por eso aunque en realidad le estaba compitiendo a Helena. Galia es la siguiente en acercarse, pasando por encima de Helena un poco, para darle un beso al romano, que le hace una caricia en la mejilla dulcemente porque aun está un poco en el drama de Gales.

Britania le saca la lengua a Roma en cuanto este la mira y hace los ojos en blanco otra vez ahora con el beso de Galia. Germania pone una mano en la pierna de Roma con cierta suavidad. Cuando Roma nota el gesto de Britania le guiña un ojo y luego le sonríe a Germania.

—No sean avergonzados, chicos... Métanse a la cama, venga... —hace un gesto Helena en concreto a ellos dos metiendo una poca de mano a Galia ya que está sobré ella.

Roma estira las manos para que se acerquen con él también y a Galia por lo visto no le molesta en lo más mínimo el movimiento de Helena, acomodándose con ella.

Así que haciendo feliz a Germania... Helena se acerca y, ¿por qué no?, besa a Galia sonriendo y haciendo que en efecto el germano ponga carita de bobo antes de acercarse un poco distraídamente al romano, que está ahora aprovechando para molestar a Britania sin enterarse del todo.

Britania termina por reírse sin poder evitarlo dándole un empujoncito al romano y deseándole en un susurrito lo que ojalá tenga un cumpleaños detestable.

—Llegas tarde si estás tú aquí —consigue al menos abrazarla.

Y Helena se mueve de manera tal que le deja espacio a Britania para que se le eche un poco encima y se esconda levemente en su cuello.

—Vine a asegurarme de que lo pases MAL.

—No me sorprende... quizás te devuelva el favor —le da solo un besito superficial, mientras Galia sigue muy feliz liándose con Helena... puede que venga Egipto a reclamar territorio.

Britania frunce un poco el ceño con el besito superficial, acercándose un poco por un beso mejor y Germania empieza a requerir una olla para la baba. Y cuando se acerca por un beso mejor es cuando lo recibe. Ya que estamos, igualmente a Galia le gustan más los chicos, así que puede que jale a Germania hacia ellas.

Y antes de que se escape, el romano acerca a Egipto con ellos esta vez. Oh, Germania se deja, vaya que se deja yendo directo a besar a Galia mientras Helena se separa un poco y busca a Egipto con la mirada, sonriendo. Helena sonríe más aún con ese movimiento, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Roma se separa un poco de la pelirroja girándose a Egipto para fundirle el cerebro a ella ahora. Britania le come un poco el cuello ya con el cerebro fundido, pensando que es Helena o Germania el del beso.

Egipto no se va a negar, claro... Roma hace muajaja para sí mismo. Helenita se mueve un poco ya que está desocupada, yendo a ocuparse a las regiones vitales del sur de Roma, con lo que, no puede conseguir otra cosa que desconcentrarlo un poco de lo que está intentando con las otras dos. No parece muy apenado por ello en realidad.

Pues Britania no parece muy desconcentrada. Roma hace lo que puede con las manos por ellas, pero no es tan fácil mientras Helena... Helena que además se ESFUERZA por distraerle y llamar su atención más que el resto.

Vale, al cabo de un rato es que no sabe ni donde está... ahí baja Egipto a pelearse con ella mientras Roma desearía que su cumpleaños fuera todos los días. Y Germania se le acerca un poco al romano dándole una palmadita en el hombro, también bastante perdido.

Te queremos Germania, pero no es un buen momento... aunque puede que sí que lo abrace con fuerza, temblando, porque el combo Helena-Egipto es mortal. No te culpamos, Roma. El mismo Germania le mira con cierta envidia mientras acerca a Galia a ellos también para abrazarla.

Britania ha desaparecido. No, mentira, está del otro lado de Roma.

En fin... un ratito más tarde, para cuando han acabado más o menos todos. Helena le sonríe al romano acostándose boca abajo sobre él y abrazando a Egipto de la cintura. Roma les abraza a todos muy muy contento y le asegura que les quiere un montóoooon.

—Nosotros también te queremos muchísimo, _Rómi_ —asegura Helenita —. ¿Verdad chicos?

Abrazos y más besos de algunos, negaciones y risas de otros. Risas de Roma sobre todo.

—Tengo mucha hambre, ¿no tenéis mucha hambre?

—¿Por qué no te metes a bañar con Germania y... bajas por desayuno? —propone la griega, mirándole.

—Si se mete al baño no va a bajar hasta la hora de la comida, como si no le conociéramos —replica Egipto levantando la barbilla.

—Sólo van a ducharse, no seas envidiosa —les defiende Britania.

—Claro, como tú no te metes en el agua ni así te maten. Seguro crees que con el agua de lluvia ya tienes bastante.

—¡¿Discúlpame?! ¡Yo no soy sucia! —protesta Britania, ofendida.

—No es eso lo que dice tu olor —sigue Egipto.

—Andaaaa no seas malaaa —pide Roma riendo—. Que es mi cumpleaños... aunque la imagen de Britania desnuda bajo la lluvia... —pone una de esas caras de estar imaginándoselo. Britania se sonroja porque... Bueno nunca le ha parecido oler mal. Resiste la tentación de olerse.

—Yo no soy la que huele a orín de gat... _Rome!_ Deja de... _SHUT UP!_

—Da igual cuanto me hagas callar, es como lo de bailar desnuda a la luz de la luna con tus cosas de bruja... —sigue y Egipto pone los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos a ducharnos que se hará tarde... —presiona un poco Germania.

Roma le mira fijamente, sonriendo un poco. Germania se revuelve un poquitín y se incorpora. Britania se separa también dispuesta a irse a bañar, tan traumada la pobre.

—Mmmm... No sé...

—¿No sabes? ¿Qué no sabes? —se gira a mirarle.

—No sé si ir contigo —se encoge de hombros.

—No tienes porque ir si no quieres, cariño —asegura Egipto y Roma le da un beso. Germania bufa, incrédulo.

—¿Cómo que no quieres...? ¡Eh! Deja de besarla a ella —frunce el ceño. Roma se vuelve a mirarle sonriendo y el sajón se cruza de brazos, enfadadillo.

—No creas que no he notado que ni siquiera me has deseado feliz cumpleaños.

—¡Pues tú estás ocupado con todo el _verdammt_ mundo!

—Ellas se me han acercado...

—Bueno, pues yo no soy ellas —obstinado—. ¿Vas a venir o no?

—¿Vas a felicitarme y darme un beso o no?

—Voy a... —sonrojito—. ¿Vas a venir o qué?

—Bueno, ya que suplicas —se ríe y le da un beso a Helena, soltando a Britania y a Egipto que tiene una en cada brazo.

—¡No te suplico! —medio protesta aunque se alegra de que haya venido. Roma se ríe cuando se pone de pie y Helena le da una palmadita en el culo—. Venga —Germania lo toma de la cintura con cierta brusquedad (y bastante posesión, ejem), alejándole de las chicas.

Roma aprieta el culo y los músculos de la espalda y los brazos mirando a Helena por encima del hombro haciendo el tonto y luego se deja llevar por Germania, que a pesar de que ya terminaron y jugaron y están satisfechos, estampa a Roma contra la pared en cuanto salen de la vista del resto y le da un beso súper posesivo.

Y tras el primer susto inicial, Roma se lo devuelve, abrazándole hasta con un pie. Canadá que pasaba por ahí ayudando en la cocina y no le han visto, acaba traumatizado... otra vez.

Bueno, ahí tienes a Germania marcando territorio. Le aprieta contra sí y le susurra muy suavecito algo que embromo suena a "feliz cumpleaños", aunque sólo Austria podría entenderlo.

Bueno, este sabe interpretar gruñidos, así que quizás no le oye pero... bien, años de práctica.

Mientras tanto, Helena se levanta perezosamente dispuesta a vestirse y a hacer el resto de actividades del día y para organizar a todo el mundo, que no es poco de verdad... Y darles sus atuendos pertinentes.

Germania tira del romano para ir al baño a ducharse (el cuadrado).

—Jacuzziii~ —canturrea Roma feliz yendo tras él. No, de hecho dice algo como llacusiiii.

—Oh... Pero eso va a tomar mucho tiempo y tal como Egipto dijo... —es cuadrado, lo siento.

—No me importaaaa —da brinquitos y el blondo sonríe un poquito de lado y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo porque es tu cumpleaños, eh... No te acostumbres —le empuja un poquito hacia el cuarto.

—¿Qué me vas a regalar? —pregunta entrando primero, tan feliz.

—¿Regalarte? ¿Tenía que darte un regalo? —pregunta con su voz plana y encima de la cama ya directo hay una bolsa de plástico. Carraspea al recordar que lo ha dejado tan a la mano.

—¡Aah! ¡Además ni siquiera tienes un regalo! —protesta no muy enserio.

—Sí tengo un regalo —admite sonrojándose un poco.

—¡Aaah! Mira que monoooo —salta y lo abraza. El germano aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más porque no está Naaada seguro de su regalo además, aunque Helena ha insistido que no está mal.

—Está ahí en la cama.

—¿Queesqueesqueesqueesquees? —Roma de ocho años.

—E-Está en la cama es una cosa que... Bueno yo recordé y _Deutschland_ y... —nervioso —, no ha sido caro.

—¿Es esto? ¿Puedo abrirlo? ¿Puedo? —Se va a la cama corriendo tomando la bolsa.

—Sí, sí puedes —algo en la genuina emoción del romano hace que sonría un poco y se sonroje igual, acercándose.

Así que... lo saca o lo abre o... De adentro sale... ¿Recuerdan el oso ese que talló Roma hace aaaaños? Bueno, este es uno parecido. Tallado menos finamente y pintado como los ojos de colores de Berlín, sólo que este es de laca brillante negra.

—¡Es un osito! —levanta las cejas y el sajón se sonroja mucho.

—Yo lo... Helena me ayudó a tallarlo y me dijo que pintarlo así estaba "de moda", aunque a mí me gustaba más de madera.

—¡Es un osito hecho a mano! —le mira porque sabe que a Germania no se le da muy bien el arte en general, sí, y lo ha hecho el con la dirección de Helena —. Un osito de mi ositooooo —se ríe y vuelve a abrazarle. Germania le abraza también—. Gracias, mi amor —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Iba a comprarte algo pero tienes todo... Y no sabía qué —confiesa—. Además para regalos ridículos y caros seguro Egipto o... Yo que sé…

Roma le mira sonriendo tiernamente y le da otro beso.

—Y Helena dijo que un regalo hecho por mí te gustaría más... —sigue alegue y alegue.

—Sí que me gusta, tiene mucho mérito —se ríe.

—No te rías... Sólo ponlo en tu oficina y ya.

—¿En mi oficina?

—O... Donde sea. Puedes no ponerlo... Vamos a bañarnos anda.

—Lo guardaré en mi mesita de noche y lo usaré para hacer cositas sucias —bromea. El germano parpadea y parpadea otra vez. Levanta las cejas flipando un poco y Roma se muere de la risa con la cara que pone—. ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma!

—¡No seas guarro! —le "riñe" y el romano se ríe más empezando a llenar el jacuzzi aun con el oso en la mano—. Este oso no sirve en el agua —advierte metiendo los pies.

—¿Por?

—No lo sé... Es de madera y... ¡No sirve para lo que tú pretendes!

—Te he dicho que es broma, iba a usarlo por si hay tiburones... —risa idiota—. Para eso otro prefiero este osito —mano a las regiones vitales de Germania.

Se ríe un poco, bajito, haciendo los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza hasta que le pone la mano ahí y pega un salto volviendo a tensarse. El latino deja el oso en la estantería de los champuses y se ríe metiéndose en el agua y encendiendo todas las burbujas. Germania sonríe metiéndose también y... Es que a pesar de todo le guuuuusta que haga esto.

—¿Sabes? —empieza relajándose, tumbado con los ojos cerrados—. Antes, durante el imperio, yo tenía un osito parecido.

—¿Tenías un oso de verdad? —pregunta tumbado frente a él y sólo le falta sacar unos barcos de juguete.

—Uno de madera que yo mismo tallé —sonríe de forma un poco rara al recordar eso—. En una partida de tu casa especialmente dura. Recuerdo que cuando llegué a casa fui con un hechicero.

—¿Fuiste a pedirle qué al hechicero?

—Que lo hechizara, quería que lo convirtiera en un amuleto para protegerme —le mira de reojo—. Al final se supone que lo convirtió en un pedazo de tu alma con toooda una serie de cosas que me pidió que consiguiera de ti, así que lo que yo le hiciera a mi oso, tú lo sentirías también.

Germania levanta las cejas porque aunque noooo quiera, cree en esas cosas aún.

—Es... ¡¿Ese oso que tenías en tu casa?!

—Sic —asiente.

—¡Yo lo rompí en dos! —susurra preocupado pensando en si se sintió mal después de ello.

—¿Fuiste tú? —levanta las cejas. El germano se sonroja un poco porque no lo había confesado nunca pero ahora... Bueno, qué más da. Además merecía romperlo.

—Tenías cientos de cosas de todos tus amantes... Y el estúpido oso era UNA cosa más.

—Fui a verte corriendo en cuanto me di cuenta —se ríe. Germania levanta las cejas ahora él, tratando de recordar... Aunque no, no se acuerda cuanto tardó esa vez.

—Oh... ¿Pensaste que me encontrarías partido en dos?

—_Sic_ —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Para protegerte de qué era el amuleto? —se le acerca un poquito.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Querías matarme seguramente... Con magia, que era la única manera —sonríe un poco.

—_Nooon _—risas.

—Querías protección para... ¿Vas a decir lo que dices siempre? ¿Eso de no enamorarte?

—Sigues sin creerme esa...

—Mmm... Es que... —le abraza un poco, misma discusión de siempre. Gira la cara para no mirarle—, suena un poco absurdo que no quisieras si tú querías a todos.

El romano le atrae hacia sí y suspira.

—Aunque ya sé que dices que conmigo era distinto —sólo porque es tu cumple. Se esconde un poco. Roma mueve la cabeza y la apoya en la suya.

—Por eso necesitaba un oso hechizado.

—Ahora tienes a un oso malhumorado... —se sonroja con la analogía que le parece ridícula.

—Pero me abrazaaaa y me da besoooos y se enfada mucho pero me da regalos por mi cumpleaños —se ríe y el sajón aprieta los ojos.

—Tienes razón... Me he desmejorado.

—_Nooooon _—risas.

—¡Por completo! Abrazos y besos.

—¡Y el otro día se vistió de romano para mí y estaba más guapoooo! —mano al culo. Saltito y olas en el jacuzzi. Risaaaas.

—¡Ese traje es ridículo! Yo no sé cómo Helena nos hace vestirnos así también —le pica las costillas al romano para hacerle cosquillas.

Roma mete un salto automáticamente porque además estaba súper relajado. Germania se ríe con su risa grave y profunda de siempre. Roma le fulmina de esa forma taaaaan seria, sonriendo y el sajón inspira ooootro... Piquete en las costillas.

Risas y otro salto, bajando los brazos para defenderse un poco ahora intentando capturarle las manos. Germania sonríe un poco porque sigue gustándole que se ría, no se deja capturar del todo y le da un piquete más. Muajaaaa.

—¡Aaah! _Nooooon!_ —chilla, grita, se ríe, chapotea y lo moja todo en general.

—Eres un niño...

—¡No lo soy!

—Peor. Mis hijos tenían mejor compostura.

—¡Ah, no te creo, yo era el mayor imperio del mundo!

—¿Y? Eso no quiere decir que tuvieras compostura. O que la tengas. Y ellos también fueron el mayor imperio del mundo.

—Lo que pasa es que tú confundes compostura con amargura.

—¡Deja de llamarme amargado!

—¿Quién ha dicho que tú la tengas? —intenta hacerle cosquillas también, a lo que el germano da un salto y hace un suave "Ahhh", pero la reacción es mucho menor.

—¿Ves? Compostura.

—Insensibilidad. Y que tú tienes más cosquillas en los pies.

—No es cierto —dobla las piernas y pone las plantas en el suelo del jacuzzi... Por precaución y ahí va Roma a sumergirse y a buscarlas —. _Neeeein! —_Patalea un poco.

Intenta tirar a Germania pero se medio ahoga tratando de reírse bajo el agua. Aún así acaba por sumergirle un poco, pero el romano logra capturarle un pie, victorioso, al que se abraza con ambos brazos y piernas.

—_Neeein_! —Gluglú. Ahora son DOS niños. Germania le patea jugando bruscamente y haciendo una laguna en el baño. Intenta hacerle él más cosquillas a la vez y seguro lo consigue, haciendo que vaya de un lado a otro y salte pero no le suelta el pie en el que le pica él ahora— ._Neeeein!_ ¡Para paraaaa! —se ríe hasta carcajearse, cosa rara.

Bueno, después de ahogarse un poco el uno al otro y Roma reducirle con una maniobra sucia y tramposa se declara vencedor, saliendo del baño tan contento. Momento para el cual el jacuzzi tiene la MITAD del agua que debía tener. Germania protesta pero no tanto como cabría esperarse por las trampas, parte porque es su cumpleaños, parte porque está embobado con su culo.

Sale aún tosiendo un poco después de sumergirse y echarse todo el pelo hacia atrás. Se pone una toalla en la cintura y sale del cuarto tras él. Roma se seca el pelo haciendo el habitual despliegue de ropa por todas partes que acaba por inundar la habitación y nunca más volver al armario. Lo increíble es que luego sigue habiendo más ropa en el armario.

Germania levanta una ceja porque el despliegue de ropa ha sido en un instante y casi no lo ha notado y se acuerda de algo que le ha dicho Helena.

—¡Ah! _Nein_, ¡espera! No puedes ponerte nada de todo eso —le detiene. Roma para de secarse el pelo y le mira por una obertura de la toalla con solo un ojo—. ¡Espera! Uff... Qué bueno que lo he recordado o creo que me habría matado.

—¿Qué pasa? —se quita la toalla de la cabeza para mirarle. Germania saca un paquete de su parte del armario.

—Helena te ha mandado esto...

—¿Qué es? ¿Un regalo? —sonríe acercándose para tomarlo.

—Es lo que has de ponerte... Es... _Ja_, creo que se puede decir que en parte es un regalo.

El romano levanta las cejas y abre el paquete. Dentro hay una túnica corta bastante bordada... A Francia le gustaría, porque además es azul claro. Es... Una cosa de Helena.

—¡Ah! ¡Tenía una como esta cuando era un crío! —sonríe poniéndosela.

—Oh... ¿De verdad? —levanta las cejas—. Parece de niña.

—Nah, qué va —se la plancha un poco mirando el bordado sonriendo, en realidad no está seguro de si la tenía él o uno de sus hijos.

—Pues póntela, que todo el mundo al parecer vamos a traer esas ridiculeces —ojos en blanco echándose una túnica anaranjada oscuro por la cabeza.

—¿Todo el mundo? —levanta las cejas porque no le había visto.

—_Ja_, todos los invitados —trata de bajársela sin éxito y Roma sonríe buscando sus sandalias.

—¿En serio? —le brillan los ojos.

—Helena...

—¡La adoro! —se ríe poniéndoselas.

—Ya, ya... Estoy seguro de que mis hijos van a odiarlo.

—Nah, seguro que no —se acerca a él y es que no puede evitar meterle manoooo.

—_Neeeein!_ —salgo y golpecito en la mano. El latino se ríe y se detiene volviendo al armario, en el altillo que casi no llega —. ¿Te ayudo? —malignillo.

—S... _Non!_ —responde al oír el tono, pega un salto y baja lo que quería que es una caja, de dentro saca unas muñequeras de cuero para tirar en arco, poniéndoselas.

—Oh, hace tiempo que no te veía con esas cosas —menciona notándolo. Sonríe un poco porque... Bueno, joder, le gustan sus muslos.

—Es que si todos vais con túnicas cortas, me van a golpear mucho —risas.

—¡Qué cínico eres! Anda... Sal —le arrea un poco. Roma se ríe más atándoselas igual y saliendo—. ¿Con quién vas a dormir hoy? —pregunta así como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No lo sé, ¿contigo? —le mira de reojo.

—Conmigo —sonríe un poco satisfecho con esa respuesta y asiente.

Le hace un cariño en la mejilla y sale al comedor buscando a los demás. Y ahí tienes a Alemania, de espaldas, ayudándole a Helena a poner nosequeadorno sobre el mueble de la sala. Y nada más verlo se recrea un poco y luego le silba. Alemania pega un salto pensando que es Italia.

—_Itaaaalie_... ¡Oh! —levanta las cejas sorprendido.

Roma se ríe y se acerca a Helena a darle un beso y las gracias por las túnicas cortas.

—¡Te ves guapísimo! —valora ella.

—¡Me encanta! Tenía una igual de pequeño, ¿te acuerdas? —se mueve un poco para que le vea bien, girando.

—Menos bordada... Hay unos hilos fantásticos ahora —le pasa una mano por el pecho después de la vuelta.

—Eres maravillosa —asegura sinceramente y la abraza.

—Tú eres más maravilloso —le abraza de vuelta y el romano la aprieta un poquito y luego se vuelve a Alemania sonriendo —. Aprovecha hoy... Es tu cumpleaños —Helena le da un beso en la mejilla.

Palmadita en el culo a Helena sonriendo y abre la otra mano hacia Alemania para que se acerca con ellos. Alemania se revuelve un poco y sólo porque lleva años regando el jardín en calzoncillos con Italia es que soporta la faldita corta. Se le acerca sonrojadito. Roma le toma de la cintura y le acerca con ellos.

—_Ave_, muchacho.

—Ahh! _R-Rom_... Ehm... —se sonroja al ver que el romano le sonríe—. _I-Italien_ está... Él quería que... —carraspeos diversos.

—¿Ajá?

—Felicitarte.

—¿Tú o mi niño?

—Él... Y yo...

—Pues hazlo —caricia con los dedos que tiene en la cintura. El alemán tiembla un poquito.

—Ehm, feliz... Eh... Cumpleaños.

—¡Gracias! —sonríe apretándole contra sí—. Y ahora mi beso —le pone la mejilla.

—¡¿U-Un beso?!

Se pone de puntillas un poco acercándole la mejilla y sonriendo. Alemania vacila un poquito, se sonroja y se acerca medio torpemente y entonces entran Prusia e Italia con galletas. Alemania pega un SALTO de aquellos.

Roma también un poco y cuando les ve suelta a Helena y a Alemania, abriendo los brazos hacia ellos corriendo. Prusia se sonroja un montón pensando que es a él y cuando empieza a sonreír un poco Veneciano corre y salta en brazos de su padre que le abraza riéndose como si llevaran mil años sin verse otra vez. Riámonos de Prusia.

Alemania carraspea y mira a Prusia con cara de "a mí sí me abrazó". Prusia aparta la cara frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose más mientras Veneciano llena la cara de Roma de besos y este se ríe súper feliz. Germania hace los ojos en blanco y se baja un poco la túnica sentándose al lado de Helena.

—¿Y los demás?

—Aún no llegan algunos...

Al final Roma toma a Veneciano de los hombros tan contento y entonces hace un gesto a Prusia... Veneciano hace el mismo gesto a Alemania para que se acerquen.

—_Was?_ —se sonroja un poco Alemania acercándose un poquito igual.

Prusia nota que Alemania vacila, así que levanta la barbilla y se acerca con determinación. Roma le toma ahora a él de la cintura y Veneciano a Alemania del brazo. Prusia se ríe nerviosamente. Alemania levanta las cejas y se acerca también, olvidando la vacilación.

—_Aveee_ —saluda el romano consiguiendo que Prusia se ría de nuevo y se pase una mano por el pelo.

Veneciano le pregunta a Alemania si ya le ha felicitado. Hungría aparece sonriendo un poco y acercándose a todos ellos.

—_Ja, ja_... Le he dicho felicidades.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme? —le pregunta a Prusia y este le felicita en un susurrito.

—Yo le felicité de mejor manera —asegura Alemania.

—Aun me debes un beso tú —le responde Roma—. Venga, los dos a la vez.

—¿L-Los dos a la vez? —levanta las cejas el alemán mirando a Prusia y teniendo un escalofrío con nomepreguntenque.

—Uno en cada mejilla, es mi cumpleaños, no me lo vais a negar —se ríe apretando un poco a Prusia que mira a Alemania también nada seguro.

Alemania ve la vacilación y entonces... Se acerca y cuando Prusia nota que se acerca, se va a besarle la otra mejilla también. Y ahora a ver quien se le despega primero.

Roma sonríe al ver que no se despegan, mira a uno, mira al otro y no me preguntes cómo, consigue mover la cara un poco hasta que los tres acaban juntando los labios. Cielos santo... Eso sólo puede hacerlo Roma.

Alemania abre los ojos como PLATOS. Prusia parpadea un instante y se separa asustado, Veneciano tira de Alemania para separarle también y Roma se muere de la risa.

—_Rom!_ —riñe Alemania limpiándose la boca.

Y este sigue riéndose, soltando a Prusia y a Veneciano, palmadita en el culo a Prusia y se acerca a Hungría. Ella vacila un poco y se sonroja levemente. Helena se acerca a ellos mirando a Hungría con un poco de interés. Roma le tiende la mano y le sonríe un poco.

—Ehm... Hola. Feliz cumpleaños —hace una especie de reverencia de esas que le enseñó Austria, sólo que no le sale bien y queda un poco hombruna.

—¡Gracias! ¿Qué ha sido ese gesto? —sonríe divertido.

—Ehm... —se ríe un poco, nerviosita y sonrojada —, una... cosa que me enseñó Austria hace años pero que me sale fatal, perdona.

—_Non, non_, es gracioso. ¿Cómo se hace? Enséñame tú, por favor —intenta imitarla.

—¡No me hagas enseñarte yo a ti que yo soy fatal! —más risitas—. ¡Alguien debería de tomar video para que Austria lo viera! —se ríe un poco más mirando a Prusia con sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonrojadita aún.

—Si me enseñas se lo hago a él cuando venga a saludarme —propone él sonriendo y Prusia se acerca a ella nervioso.

—¡Ah! ¡Vale! Puede hacerle gracia —sonríe tomándole del brazo un poquito y jalándole un poco bruscamente hacia ella.

Se acerca sin problema alguno, acostumbrado a la brusquedad de Britania. Hungría le sonríe un poco y hace la reverencia más pronunciadamente y un poco mejor.

Roma la imita lo mejor que puede, seguramente siendo un poco más elegante. Mucho más elegante, puedo asegurarlo. En cuanto lo logra se ríe y la abraza. La chica se TENSA, quedándose tiesa y riéndose un poco y en la risa es donde debe parecerse en algo a Helena.

El romano parpadea notándolo y la mira más fijamente. Levanta una mano y le aparta un poco el pelo con suavidad.

—Te pareces... —susurra.

—¿Eh? —le mira de reojo.

—_Sic_, los ojos también —se vuelve a Helena.

Y Prusia le pone las manos en los hombros a Hungría, nervioso. Helena se revuelve un poquito y mira a Prusia y luego a Helena.

—Ella... —mira a Helena con cara de circunstancias porque no lo sabía.

Helena se pasa una mano por el pelo y mira a Roma de reojo, porque si se acercó es por algo. Roma aprieta los ojos un segundo porque a él le cuesta un poco más que Helena el asunto de los celos, soltando a Hungría.

—¿Me parezco? —pregunta Hungría y mira a Prusia de reojo, este la mira tampoco sin entender nada, mirando a los otros dos.

Helena abraza a Roma de lado mirando a Hungría y a Prusia.

—Yo lo vi en Berlín... Tú también lo has visto, ¿verdad?

Roma se pasa una mano por el pelo sin mirarla ni sonreír demasiado o devolverle el abrazo. Pero no la aparta. La griega le acaricia un poco el pecho y lo abraza más contra él. Le mira hacia arriba.

—Es... Una situación complicada, me parece que no lo sabe.

—Quizás deberías decírselo —responde un poco duro, mirándola de reojo.

Hungría les mira, a ella y a Prusia, porque además no tiene IDEA de lo que pasa. Se le recarga un poco a Prusia encima.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé, algo que tienen que decirte... o decirnos... o no lo sé.

—No tengo una buena explicación para que no... —creciera criada hija mía más allá de que se quedó con su padre. Helena suelta a Roma, notando con frialdad la fuerza de sus palabras.

Roma traga saliva y la mira tensándose cuando le suelta. Helena suspira, visiblemente nerviosa

—Voy... voy a la cocina —sentencia alejándose de ellos, sin sonreír.

—_Rómi_... —susurra ella con el corazón un poco roto porque le da terror ver a Hungría y enfrentarla en soledad.

Él finge no oírla metiéndose a la cocina. Helena suspira porque es su cumpleaños y no quiere que lo pase mal, se muerde un poco el labio y mira a Hungría.

—Tengo algo importante que decirles... —la mira y luego mira a Prusia, que ya sabe masomenos, este le mira con curiosidad —. Verás... Mag...yarorsz...agg —hace un sobre esfuerzo por decir bien su nombre pero, ¡joder qué difícil es!

—_Magyarország_ —corrige ella sin poder evitarlo sorprendida porque nadie nunca le llama así.

—Por qué no... Vienen a beber algo conmigo y a sentarse, que es complicado lo que quiero decirles.

Prusia mira a Hungría de reojo también y por un segundo piensa que quizás Helena vaya a contarle el encuentro que tuvo con él, se tensa automáticamente.

—Eh... después —traga saliva exageradamente—. ¡Primero hay que acabar de arreglar todo esto, ayúdame, _Ungarn_! —tira de ella para llevársela.

—Pero es que va a decirme que... —se deja arrastrar, claro está, como si Prusia fuera tan débil.

—No es tan importante... —no la mira.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sabes qué va a decirnos? —le mira de reojo extrañada.

—_NEEIN!_

—¿Por qué gritas? —le mira.

—Por nada... ¡¿por qué no llamas a _Spanien_ a ver dónde está?! Está llegando tarde.

—Ehm... ¿No quieres hablarle tú? —descolocada.

—_Nein, nein_... voy a... voy... mejor háblale tú a _Römer_ y yo le hablo a _Spanien_ allá.

—¿Que yo le hable a Romano? —cara de _DAFAQ_, sin malicia alguna, sólo sorprendida.

—_Ja, ja..._

—¿Por qué? Nunca le hablo.

—Pues porque... yo qué sé porque... tú háblale. Porque viene tarde. O busca a _Italien_ para ello.

—Vaaale, vale... Busco a Veneciano —se da la vuelta y luego vuelve a mirarle —. Me puso nerviosa.

—No te pongas nerviosa, no es nada.

—Es que me llamó por mi nombre.

—Todos te llamamos por tu nombre, ¿cómo te iba a llamar si no?

—No, me ha dicho _Magyarország_... Nadie me llama así nunca.

—Se estaría haciendo la interesante, son raros todos ellos.

—Sí, sí lo son —le sonríe un poco y se ríe —. Y tú haces cara de bobo con Roma.

—¡No es verdad! —se sonroja—. ¡Tú también!

—Yo le enseñé la reverencia —risitas.

—_Ja!_ Imagina todo lo que te atonta, yo soy _awesome_ y me pidió un beso.

—Y le diste un beso a Alemania también ¡Además no me atonta nada!

—¡No sé cómo pasó eso! —asegura porque le ha flipado.

—Yo tampoco ¿y sabes? —ahí la prueba de lo que le atonta —, ¡no he tomado foto! —tragedia. Prusia levanta las cejas con ello.

—Pero no pasa nada, hay cámaras aquí también —sonrisa maligna.

—Pero no es lo mismo... En fin, veremos el beso con Alemania, ojalá se hayan puesto en buena posición. Seguro Alemania se muere cuando lo vea —le acompaña en las risas.

**OXOXO**

Francia se gira a la puerta de la cocina cuando nota que se abre y sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver a su padre entrar, dejando lo que estaba contando a la mitad. Roma entra aun apretando los ojos y sin sonreír.

—_Papa! Joyeux anni..._ ¿qué pasa? —pregunta poniéndole las manos en los hombros en vez de abrazarle, mirándole preocupado. Roma le mira a los ojos un instante y lo abraza él, a lo que el francés le acaricia la espalda, preocupado—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—_Sic, sic_... —se siente mejor cuando le abraza, hasta sonríe un poquito ya.

—¿Cómo lo pasaaaaas? No pareces... no del todo al menos, ¿te trata mal alguien?

El mayor se separa un poco para mirarle, suspira y le sonríe.

—Estoy bien... ven aquí que tu pobre y viejo padre te abrace más —bromea apretándole contra sí y riendo un poco.

—_Germania? Maman?_ Ha pasado... —se ríe un poco en el apretón y le da una palmadita en el culo—, ¡pobre y viejo padre!

—¿Pues soy o no soy tu pobre y viejo padre?

—Eres mi hermoso, guapo y en lo absoluto pobre padre, _papa_... —tan buen hijo. El mayor se ríe de nuevo y le da un beso en los labios de esos que se dan ellos.

—Cuanto te quiero.

—No tanto como yo a ti —le acaricia la cara.

—Más —se ríe.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy? ¿Cómo te han festejado...? ¡Estás guapísimo! ¿Qué tal se me ve a mí la túnica corta? —se separa y le modela un poco.

—¿Te gusta? Me la ha hecho Helena... —le mira—. Cielos, te ves muy bien, ¡mira que piernas más largas se te ven!

(Y peluuuudas. ¿Pues como crees que se le ven a Roma?, Francia al menos el rubio)

—Aunque a ti se te ve mejor el culo... y a _Espagne_, ya quiero verle —se ríe un poco—. Me encanta la temática de la fiesta.

—Ah... ¿donde está, por cierto?

—Viene con Romano... he hablado con él hace un rato, está muy contento de venir. Sólo que estaban haciendo noséqué y casi me ha colgado de inmediato.

—Oh... ¿y tú cómo estás? ¿Has traído a _Angliterra_?

Claro que lo trajo, pero debe estar desterrado de la cocina.

—Está en el jardín, me parece que intentando camuflar sus piernas con las plantas.

—Ya me imagino, con su madre en una estrategia similar.

—Tal para cual... quizás cuando lleguemos estén enseñando más aún las piernas.

—Suelen tener esa clase de suerte de que se les enreden ramitas y se les rompa más —asiente.

—Justo lo que pensaba... —risas—. ¿Quieres probar la comida? ¿Cómo está Germania?, ya le has visto por lo que me dijo Helena... y sé que dormiste con Egipto —el chisme en pleno.

—Mi niño lo sabe todo —sonríe—. Han venido a despertarme todos juntos.

El francés levanta las cejas y luego sonríe tomando una cuchara y poniendo un poco de lo que cocina en ella. Niega con la cabeza.

—¡Es injusto que haya casas como estas y que yo nunca haya vivido en una! —"protesta" acercándole la cuchara—. Así que orgía matutina...

—Anda, menos inocente que voy a pensar que eres otra persona —se acerca a probar. Francia se ríe.

—Si yo soy un angelito que... —risas—... Ya no hago orgías para desayunar hace algún tiempo —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Mmmmm... —sonríe porque está bueno—. Es una costumbre que no se puede perder, mi vida, ya deberías saberlo.

El galo sonríe también y le abraza otra vez, Roma le abraza de vuelta.

—Aunque lo que tienes tú es mucho más envidiable —beso en la mejilla.

—Digamos que hago una Orgía todas las mañanas que puedo sexo fantástico con _Angleterre_ mi marido, con _Angleterre_ mi peor enemigo, con _Angleterre_ avergonzado... —sonríe—. Ya deberías probar tú esto que tengo alguna vez... Y no me refiero a _Angleterre_ —aclara—, digo con Germania.

—Ah, ¿con _Angliterre_ no? ¿Y eso? —se ríe. El francés se ríe un poco también pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Tiene una enfermedad terriblemente contagiosa que sólo le da a los romanos que se acuestan con él.

—Ah, ya lo veo... —más risas—. Espero que su madre no la tenga o ya estoy contagiado.

—_Non, non_... Es _Angleterre_ el único con este problema. Y... Hablo en serio, _papa_ —sonríe y le cierra un ojo—, fíjate como Romanito huye despavorido de él cada vez que se le acerca siquiera.

—¿Hablas en serio? Qué mono eres —le abraza. Francia se ríe, abrazándole de vuelta.

—Todo lo en serio que se puede hablar al decir semejante estupidez... —y me lo despeinan—. ¡Ehhh! —protesta.

—No creo que debas preocuparte —mira de reojo a la puerta pensando que ha dejado a Helena ahí.

—Yo tampoco creo tener que hacerlo —asiente peinándose otra vez, agachándose un poco y mirándose en la puerta del microondas. Palmadita en el culo sin poder evitarlo.

—Te está saliendo exquisito eso que preparas. ¿Quieres una copa de vino? —ofrece y el francés le mira de reojo, sonriendo—. ¿O ya te han ofrecido? —sonríe.

—Helena me sirvió una, pero si la vuelves a llenar... —le pide volviendo a acercarse a la estufa.

—¿De cuál te ha puesto? ¿Del nuestro o del de los norteños? —abre el armario de debajo de los lavamanos.

—Del tuyo, es con el que estoy cocinando.

—¿Del mío? ¿Te lo ha sacado de aquí abajo?

—Me... Uff... _Non_, me trajo vino suficiente para cocinar y me sirvió una copa de ese. Creo que es del que dices que es de "ustedes".

—Es que luego está el mío mío.

—Oh... _Papa_ tiene uno suyo suyo. El consentido de la casa —le cierra un ojo sonriendo.

—Es el que hago yo —nadie sabe de dónde saca el tiempo y saca una botella de lejía. Francia levanta una ceja al ver la botella.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Botella secreta. Está limpia, de verdad, antes tenía esa cosa de limpiar que huele tan fuerte, a nadie le gusta, así que no la usan —le guiña un ojo.

—Pero no puedes... —sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza porque además algo en el hecho de saber los secretos de su padre le gusta y le hace sentir cercano a él. Se relame con el vino—, vale, asumo que viviendo en una casa con tanta gente no queda más que adaptarse.

—Lo sé, lo sé, todo el asunto del cristal... pero esas las tengo aun más escondidas de reserva, este nunca dura para hacerse vinagre... de hecho ya se me está acabando, vas a beberte la última copa conmigo.

—Es una ocasión muy especial... No recuerdo cual fue el último cumpleaños tuyo que celebramos —confiesa sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio—. Fue hace demasiado.

—No se lo digas a tus hermanos —sirve las dos copas y le sonríe. El menor sonríe más y se humedece los labios tomando la copa. Le toca la mejilla.

—_Non_, no pretendo meterte en líos, lo juro —cara de angelito.

El romano se ríe y le tiende la suya. Francia se relame un poco tomándola y mirándole a los ojos.

—¡Por una larga vida al glorioso Imperio Romano y al mejor _papa_ del mundo!

—Y que mis hijos estén a mi lado —brinda con él.

—_Je t'aime papa_ —le da ooootro beso suave antes de darle un trago a su copa.

Roma sonríe dando uno trago él también. El galo lo huele un poco y le da un trago.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es... rústico. Hace años que no pruebo uno así —se relame porque sí que está bueno, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a agitar un poco la copa como todo el catador que es.

—_Non_... ya he visto como los hacen ahora, es bastante diferente, por eso empecé a hacer un poco de la vid que tengo en el patio. A veces apetece este.

—Pues... para ser hecho en casa es bastante armónico, aunque aún es joven. Alegre —lo olisquea y revisa un poco mejor —, cuando hagas más, avísame, me encantaría hacer vino contigo.

—Claro que es joven, es de otoño —se ríe—. Para después del verano te avisaré y te enseñaré como lo tengo montado a ver si lo mejoramos.

Francia sonríe y asiente y tiene que dejar la copa otra vez y volverse a la estufa para revolver.

—Tampoco eso se lo diré a mis hermanos, porque tanto _Espagne_ como los hermanos Italia van a querer convencerte de que ellos saben hacer mejor vino que yo, lo cual... —ojos en blanco. Roma se ríe con ello.

—Y me odiarán si no les invito también y la vid también es muy joven.

—Nadie va a odiarte... quizás puedas llevarte a _Espagne_ a comprar ropa como compensación, por ejemplo —se ríe un poquito maliciosamente mirándole por encima del hombro.

—Anda, anda, tira, no seas malo —se ríe más y se acaba su copa—. Voy a tener que volver fuera, cariño, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Te mando a alguien a que te ayude?

—Malo malísimo —sonríe —. No te preocupes, ahora vendrá Veneciano que va a hacer el postre... Así que no te preocupes, ve afuera con tus invitados... ahora voy yo para allá cuando termine.

—Gracias —beso en la mejilla y metida de mano porque no se salva ni dios.

Francia se ríe, dejándole hacer sin quitarse ni un pelo. Aunque... quizás hoy sí traiga ropa interior. Una tanga salvaje. Así que Roma vuelve fuera buscando a Helena, pero Prusia la encuentra primero.

* * *

_Aparentemente este capítulo podría ser una historia independiente... ya entenderás por qué no lo es. De todos modos: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Roma! y ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

Helena por su parte observa a Prusia y a Hungría de reojo mientras habla un poco nerviosa con... América que ya ha llegado. Organiza a la vez poquito a Alemania y a Germania a que vuelvan a servir una ronda de bebidas y les mira el culo.

América, que a la vez está intentando ligar con Egipto que ha bajado ya… y consiguiéndolo con sospechosa facilidad, por qué no, así que puede que Helena esté un poquito de malas.

Prusia saluda a América y no a Canadá, que también está pero nadie lo ha visto, claro, antes de pedirle a Helena un minuto. Aww... Canadá… tequeremos.

Helena mira a Prusia valorándole un segundo antes de levantarse e ir tras él al foyer de la entrada. Prusia se rasca la nuca sin mirarla, nervioso y sin estar muy seguro de cómo abordar esto. Ella suspira y le mira, humedeciéndose los labios.

—¿Qué pasa, muchacho?

—_I-Ich..._ —la mira de reojo—. _Ungarn_...

Helena suspiiiira.

—¿Supones ya lo que le quiero decir... o lo supone ella?

—¡Ella no lo sabe! Y quisiera que así siguiera —tan nervioso. Helena entrecierra los ojos e inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no quieres que sepa? no, espera. ¿Qué es lo que no sabe?

—Pues es que yo... soy _awesome_ pero... de verdad la quiero. Y lo he pasado muy mal algunas veces hasta conseguir lo que tengo ahora con ella.

La griega le mira valorando esto y concluyendo que cree que va a decirle una cosa que no va a decirle, claramente.

—Quiero hablar con ustedes de algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo y conmigo y lo que pasó el otro día. ¿Es eso de lo que crees que quiero hablar con ella?

Prusia levanta las cejas y le mira con la boca entreabierta.

—El único que podría hablar con ella al respecto eres tú y sólo si quisieras. Hablar yo sería irrespetuoso y no tendría ningún sentido —levanta las manos y empieza a contar con los dedos—, la heriría a ella, te enfadaría a ti, no cambiaría la decisión que tomaste y tampoco cambiaría mi propia perspectiva.

—Yo lo... —se sonroja.

—Entiendo que te ponga nervioso como todo secreto que no es de uno solo, sino de dos —sigue con voz suave y tranquila, levanta la mano y se la pone suavemente en el brazo—. Quizás ahora que hable con ustedes te tranquilices.

—P-Pero entonces... _was?_

—Pienso que lo que voy a decirle a ella puede tranquilizarte.

—¿Qué es?

—No voy a decírtelo antes de decirle a ella... ya bastante complicado es —admite con cierta tristeza.

—¿Por? —parpadeo parpadeo.

—Porque ella merece oírlo la primera —le mira a los ojos y el sajón frunce el ceño.

—Yo soy _Awesome_.

La chica sonríe afablemente un poco de lado, quizás por primera vez desde que está hablando con él.

—Lo sé, _Germánia_ habla muy bien de ti y... has sido muy fuerte en favor de Hungría y el cariño que sientes por ella.

Prusia se incómoda con eso, cambiando el peso de pie y se sonroja un poco. Helena suspira.

—Por favor, con la misma sutileza que ocupaste para interrumpir mi conversación con ella hace rato, ¿podrías intentar que venga de nuevo? —pide y el alemán se humedece los labios y asiente —. Quizás podamos ir al estudio o a mi habitación, no creo que sea conveniente que estén todos...

—Vale —asiente.

—Ahora te veo entonces —le sonríe otra vez y le cierra un ojo yendo de vuelta a la sala.

Y con un sonrojito y una risita nerviosa, Prusia se va a buscarla.

Helena se sienta aparentemente tranquila en el lugar en donde estaba antes. Roma se acerca a ella, que cuando nota que está de vuelta a la sala gira la cara para mirarle.

El romano se pasa la mano por el pelo y suspira, sentándose a su lado. Ella se mueve un poco para que quepa y le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Y?

—No le he dicho aún, Prusia pensó que le iba a contar lo que pasó con él así que se la llevó.

—¿Y lo harás?

—Creo que... ella lo merece.

—¿Has pensado en lo que puede suponer? A _Galiae_ no le fue muy bien, ya lo has visto.

—Ya, ya lo he visto. De hecho justamente ahora que hablaba con Prusia pensaba que seguramente él terminará enfadado conmigo.

—¿Él? ¿Por?

—Él además de ella, claro está. Es decir, sólo cosas trágicas salen de esto. Y quizás innecesarias, además. Ha llegado hasta aquí sin saber quién es su madre y no parece echarla en lo absoluto de menos.

—Aun así, creo que tanto tú como ella merecéis tener esa conversación —la mira de reojo.

—Me pone nerviosa esa conversación.

—Siempre es difícil que los hijos no te acepten... —la mira de reojo precisamente pensando en Grecia.

—Lo sé y... bueno además estuve a nada de ESO con Prusia y... bueno, al menos con Austria, Galia murió teniéndole consigo. En el caso de ella...

—¿Qué le dirás? ¿Por qué no te la quedaste?

—Verás... ella es de las últimas.

—Aja...

—Contrario a lo que parece, era pequeña y muy débil cuando nació... y tú sabes bien que no eran mis mejores tiempos, tú estabas muy atento de mí...

—Pero... —aprieta los ojos.

—Te ibas a conquistar al mundo y a romanizarles a todos, y yo... también tenía que defender mis tierras, _Romi._

—No me iba tanto, no contigo... y estabas... tú... —completamente desconsolado.

—No, no te ibas tanto siempre, aunque había periodos de tiempo... Podían ser tres meses... seis meses. ¡Y yo podía irme a intentar tranquilizar a las otras tribus!

Roma niega con la cabeza porque es que lo de Helena fue terrible y en su mente no fue así, estaba muy enfocado con ella.

—Creo que es probable que ella sea tuya —suelta y el romano la mira de reojo —. Lo que sé es que aun cuando sea tuya... esa niña fue siempre de Escordiscos. Ahí fue donde se quedó y por como la escucho hablar, ese idioma tan feo. ¿Recuerdas cómo hablaban ahí?

—Es que no puedo creer que tuvieras una niña, un NIÑA y yo no...

—¿Te parece... que la tuve? —inclina la cabeza y le mira a los ojos—. Ni siquiera pude reconocerla la primera vez que la vi.

—Pues la pariste, Helena.

—¿Y de qué sirve parir a una niña que quizás es fruto de un encuentro fugaz para ganar una batalla... cuando además tuve que dejarla atrás? —se le quiebra la voz imperceptiblemente y el romano aprieta los ojos.

—Yo siempre quise una niña.

—Cuantas múltiples cosas hicimos para ser grandes y fuertes, y cuantas... oh, cuantas más, para que aún me quisieras y me admiraras y respetaras —susurra y se le corta un poco la voz. Roma la mira ahora—. Podía haber vuelto por ella...

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —le acaricia la cara ahora.

—Al final, no tenía realmente la fuerza o las posibilidades... y... ¿qué iba a pasar contigo? Hola, _Romi_, traigo una niña... que es mi hija.

—Será que no he sabido tratar a gente con hijos.

—La cosa es... que no volví —se recarga hacia atrás en el sillón y él la atrae hacia sí, abrazándola—. No tengo ni idea de por qué no volví por ella... —confiesa cerrando los ojos y recargándose en él—. Sólo estabas tú...

Roma la abraza más fuerte y le acaricia un poco los brazos y la espalda.

—El orgullo, cuando inútilmente ha llegado a acumular imprudencias y excesos, remontándose sobre el más alto pináculo, se precipita en un abismo de males, del que no hay posibilidad de salir —murmura recostándose en él y apretando los ojos. El romano mueve un poco la cara acariciándola sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Es mi culpa. Estabas intentando protegerme, lo entiendo. Es verdad que me habría enfadado mucho.

—No es tu culpa... —se separa un poco de él y le mira a la cara y sonríe de lado—, sólo soy yo, fingiendo ser lo que no soy... tal como dice Egipto —se limpia un poco la cara, sonriendo tristemente.

—¿Fingir qué? ¿Que eres humana? ¿Qué tienes miedos e inseguridades y que a veces te equivocas? El verdadero error estaría si no te arrepintieras y eso es lo que te honra.

—Hay errores que no debí permitirme cometer... aunque tampoco sirve de nada atormentarme con ello y menos ahora después de vivir, morir y vivir de nuevo —suspira pensando—. Racionalmente creo que no merezco que ella sepa que soy su madre, pero si algún día se lo pregunta...

—No digas eso, ella sí lo merece, venga.

Helena se humedece los labios.

—No puedo huir de este tema para siempre —asiente de acuerdo con el romano. Este sonríe y asiente, le hace un cariño en la mejilla, más tranquilo.

—Tendría que pasar la mayor de las desgracias para que yo dejara de divinizar a mi Helena.

—Esta es una gran desgracia —sonríe de lado.

—Pero no la mayor, aunque sí me has clavado una espinita en el corazón.

—Una más —cariñito en la mejilla—. Lo siento... Te quiero mucho.

—Es el precio que pago por quererte de vuelta.

Ella se le acerca por un beso, un poco ansiosa y agobiada, que Roma se lo da, por supuesto. Él la pausa, acariciándole la cara y el pelo intentando calmarla pues aunque todo vaya mal, siempre habrá quien la quiera. Helena le abraza cuando se separan y este la acuna un poco.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí lo estoy. Aunque no del todo, pero es normal.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?

—Había dicho que en mi cuarto... Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres —otra mirada con circunstancias.

—No tengo inconveniente en ir contigo si así te sientes más cómoda, además, me gustaría ver qué dice, es la niña de mi chica de quien hablamos, ¿sabes?

—Ven conmigo —pide con seguridad y tranquilidad de nuevo, pareciéndose más a ella misma. Sonríe un poco—, por favor.

Roma sonríe, asiente y le tiende la mano, que ella toma y le aprieta. La aprieta un poquito de vuelta y se pone de pie. Helena se levanta con su parsimonia habitual y sensualidad.

El romano la atrae hacia sí de la cintura entonces porque es que igual nunca puede enfadarse más de dos minutos con ella, que le sonríe recargándose en él y acariciándole el pecho y tocándole el culo, porqueno.

Él se deja andando con ella apoyando la cabeza en la suya y subiendo la mano un poco a un pecho... porquenotambien. La chica sonríe, tranquilizándose bastante.

—Vanos a ver dónde están. No han vuelto mientras hablamos, ¿verdad? —se limpia del todo la cara—. ¿Se nota que lloré?

—Se nota un poquito, pero no es algo malo —le pasa una mano por los ojos con cuidado—. No les he visto.

—Como no me vea bien, Egipto va a burlarse de mí y el maquillaje corrido —sonríe un poco dejando que le limpie—, quizás estén en la entrada donde hablé con Prusia.

—Egipto te va a molestar por cualquier cosa que se le ocurra ¿Les dijiste que te esperaran ahí?

—No especifiqué el lugar del encuentro, sólo sugerí hablar en el taller o en mi cuarto, pero si no han vuelto a la sala, Prusia puede haber interpretado uno de esos tres sitios, o puede no haber vuelto aún.

—Pues busquémosles, quizás estén en el taller, no se habrán metido a tu cuarto sin ti.

Y se van a buscarles al pasillo camino al taller, donde están cotilleando, además. Así que no tardan mucho en encontrarles, Helena se separa un poco de Roma cuando les ve y sonríe amablemente acercándose a ellos.

Roma la suelta y Prusia levanta las cejas dejando de mirar una escultura bajo una sabana, poniendo las manos a la espalda con cara de pillo "yo no fui". Levanta las cejas al notar al romano, pensando que igual es aun peor si vienen los dos.

Hungría, que se estaba riendo un poco de alguna tontería que decía Prusia, se gira con cierta cara culpable también y levanta las cejas cuando ve a Helena con Roma, poniéndose más nerviosa.

—¡Ah! Hola, muchachos. ¿Qué les parece el taller? —pregunta Helena señalándolo con un gesto de mano.

Roma le hace una reverencia un poco como Hungría le ha enseñado antes, sonriendo un poco para que sepan que no es tan serio ni pasa nada malo.

Prusia se ríe un poco y comenta que hay muchas cosas. Hungría sonríe también, relajándose un poco y preguntando qué hay debajo de la manta.

—Aun no lo sé, lo sabré cuando quite todo el mármol que sobra —sonríe Roma.

—Oh... ¡Eso suena distinto a como lo pensé siempre! —comenta la húngara mirando la manta —. ¿Hacen muchas estatuas de esas?

—Cada vez menos, toma tiempo y en este mundo tan bonito que tienen ahora los días casi parece que se hacen cortos —responde Helena tomando uno de sus bancos y acercándolo al sillón que hay en el taller.

—A mí siempre me ha faltado tiempo para casi todo —se ríe Roma sentándose a su lado.

—Ah... ¡Deben tardarse un montón! —asiente Hungría tomando un martillo de la mesa y dando unos golpecitos bastante bestias en la misma que hacen que se caiga de al otro lado de la misma mesa, lado un vaso con pinceles en remojo que Helena ha dejado ahí en la mañana —. ¡Ay! Perdón... ¡Lo arreglo!

—Calma, calma, ven aquí, luego lo recogemos —pide Roma mientras Prusia se burla de ella.

Y ella le saca la lengua un poco agobiada yendo con martillo en mano a sentarse al sillón.

—Es que... Siempre me pasan estas cosas, imagínense a Austria como se ponía cuando esto pasaba con sus ordenadas partituras tiradas todas en el suelo por un pequeño errorcito de cálculo —cara de circunstancias.

—No pasa nada, por suerte ninguno aquí somos Austria —pero igual Roma le quita el martillo suavemente en plan "trae acá, peligro". La húngara se ríe, dejando que se lo quite y revolviéndose un poco.

—Aaaagh! ¡Vale! ¡Basta! ¿Qué es lo que van a decirme? ¡Me tienen histérica!

Roma mira a Helena de reojo dejando que sea ella quien hable. Helena la mira atentamente entrecerrando los ojos y decidiendo cómo abordar el tema. Cruza la pierna y pone una mano encima de su rodilla. Sonríe.

Prusia que estaba mirando a Hungría burlón por su histeria, se emboba un poco con el movimiento de piernas de Helena en una túnica corta.

—_Magyarorszag_ —lo dice mejor esta vez e inclina la cabeza —, he estado leyendo sobre ti y tú historia con bastante interés.

—Pfff... Mejor deberías leer de mi historia, es mucho más _awesome_ —¿es necesario decir quien hace el comentario desubicado?

Hungría se revuelve un poquito otra vez con el nombre y le da un buen codazo a Prusia, aún mirando a Helena.

—Ah, no te piques, es verdad —Prusia sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Shh, claro que no, además mi historia es "_awesome_" también, que a ti te ponga celoso es otro asunto.

—A mi no me pone celoso —bufido y cara de "anda, no la creáis, ni sabe lo que dice" para nada convincente.

—Chicos... estamos intentando hablar con vosotros —les recuerda Roma para que se centren.

—Ah, sí, sí... Tú calla —golpecito en el brazo —. Deja de interrumpir a Helena.

Helena sonríe un poco más y mira a Roma de reojo. Él le guiña un ojo y Prusia protesta un poco, cruzándose de brazos.

—La razón por la cual he estado leyendo tu historia con especial interés, _Magyarorszag_ es una razón tan simple y aparente que estoy segura de que si pensaras un poco al respecto sabrías cual es. Tiene que ver contigo y tu pasado y de dónde provienes.

Prusia inclina la cabeza pensando en eso sin estar seguro de a qué se refiere Hungría se humedece los labios y frunce un poco el ceño.

—No sé qué es lo que tengo que pensar pero suena a una de esas situaciones reveladoras que no suelen tener nunca que ver conmigo así que...

—¿Por qué no iba a tener que ver contigo? —pregunta Roma. Hungría se encoge de hombros y le sonríe un poco al romano.

—No sé, nunca tiene que ver realmente conmigo.

—Me parece que va a cambiar tu suerte. Esta es una buena noticia —asegura él.

—¿Pero el qué? —pregunta Prusia.

—Es una noticia. Tu decidirás si buena o mala después de pensarlo —explica Helena tomando aire profundamente y mirando a Hungría —. Siempre he pensado que es mejor saber las cosas que no saberlas, por más sorprendentes que sean, podemos hablar más adelante todo lo que quieras respecto a ello.

Roma toma a Helena de la mano con cara de "¿Quieres que se lo diga yo?"

—¿Hablar de qué? —pregunta Hungría frunciendo otra vez el ceño y mirando a Prusia a ver si él entiende un poco mejor. Este le mira con la misma cara de desconcierto.

Helena le aprieta la mano y niega sutilmente con la cabeza. El romano toma la mano y la acerca a sus labios dándole un beso y dejándola hablar.

—_Magyarorszag_... Tú eres mi hija.

No sé cómo reaccionará Hungría, pero la cara de Prusia es un poema bastante épico. Hasta palidece.

Hungría abre la boca como pez y la mira unos largos segundos con dificultades para procesar lo que ha oído. Luego frunce el ceño y niega un poco con la cabeza, como rechazando la idea que aún no está siquiera bien formada. Prusia sigue en el "casimeenrolloconlamadrede..._gottgottgottgott_".

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Pues tenías que tener una madre, ¿nunca lo pensaste? —interviene Roma.

—Tenía que... ¡No, no tenía que! Quizás sólo me habían... ¡No lo sé! ¿Encontrado? Pero es que como va a ser... —señala a Helena. Roma mira a Helena sonriendo y luego a Hungría.

—Te pareces bastante a ella, fíjate.

—Pff... ¡Claro que no! Ella es así... Toda... Como toda una... —aprieta los ojos —, femenina, eso es.

Roma se ríe.

—Te pareces físicamente a mí, no en los ademanes —aclara Helena aún nerviosa y mirándoles a todos, incluyendo a Prusia. Analizando.

Prusia sigue con cara de "¡tengo que contarles esto a España y Francia!"

—Es verdad que... ¡Hombre! Pero es que me parezco a más personas y no entiendo cómo es que... —mira a Helena intensamente.

—Solamente, alguien tenía que serlo —explica Roma—. Podemos dejarte un rato si quieres pensar un poco más en ello, o solas si quieres preguntarle algo.

—No, no... Es que... —se gira con Prusia —, ¿tú sabías eso?

—¿Yo? _Nein!_ ¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo?! Es decir... pff! ¡Claro! es tan obvio... no te dije porque pensaba que tú también lo sabías —añade.

—N-No sé, es que... Buff! Yo no pensé nunca tener una madre, o un padre o... ¡¿Cómo que es obvio?!

—Pues que te pareces, claro —muy seguro, Roma lo ha dicho ergo, es CIERTO.

—¿Te parece que me parezco? —mira a Prusia y luego a Helena y se revuelve al mirarla a ella.

Las mira a las dos él también y nota ahora sí el parecido, por algún motivo, eso explica sus problemas con Helena y se siente más tranquilo. Cinco segundos más tarde se da cuenta de que eso los explica y se pone bastante nervioso. Helena le sonríe, callada y expectante.

—Es decir es que no sé ni siquiera qué hacer, ¡nunca me había parecido a nadie! Es... Es decir, seguramente debí parecerme a alguien algún día, pero esas cosas siempre son confusas para mí, como lo de ser chica —parlotea.

—¡Lo de ser chica fue una tontería tuya! —suelta Prusia. Sí, claro, se cambió de sexo, ¿no te jode? Roma les mira también a uno y otro.

—¡No fue una tontería mía! Es... Yo no sabía que era chica, y menos aún que tenía una... mamá. ¡Y una así! Te habrías burlado menos de mí de saberlo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Tú creías que te iba a crecer el pene!

Hungría se sonroja un poco y Helena se muerde el labio con esto, sintiéndose culpable.

—Y lo que le creció fue otra cosa, ¿verdad? Toda una sorpresa —suelta Roma sonriendo. Prusia se sonroja con ello.

—¡¿Pu-Pues cómo iba a saber?! No había más niñas por ahí —se cruza de brazos.

—_Magyarorszag_... ¿Querrías hablar conmigo a solas un poco? —pregunta Helena con suavidad poniéndose repentinamente de pie. Roma levanta las cejas y le aprieta la mano a Helena.

—¿Ha-Hablar contigo a... —traga saliva y la mira fijamente con un nudo en el estómago —, a solas?

—¿A solas por qué? —Prusia protesta, ni caso le hagáis.

—Debo explicarte algunas cosas y hablar un poco. Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas para mí —le sonríe un poco.

—Venga, vamos muchacho —Roma se levanta haciéndole un gesto a Prusia y le da un beso en la mejilla a Helena preguntándole si está bien y si necesita algo.

—Estoy bien, gracias por venir conmigo... —susurra a Roma mirándole de reojo y apretando aún con fuerza la mano.

—¿Seguro? ¿Te traigo un poco de vino o algo?

Hungría mira a Prusia con cierta cara de circunstancias. Se baja la túnica corta que le han hecho ponerse para cubrirse un poco más las piernas y se pregunta a sí misma por qué no ha puesto antes más atención en Helena.

—Quizás... _Magyarorszag_, ¿qué sueles beber? ¿Cerveza?

Hungría sale de sus pensamientos y la mira un poco perdida.

—Ehm... Sí, pero... Yo puedo traer, ¿quieren que traiga? —el entrenamiento austriaco.

—¡Pero es que yo quiero quedarme a oír! —protesta Prusia.

—No, no —Helena detiene a Hungría antes de que se levante —. _Rómi_, ¿podrías traernos cerveza?

—Claro —asiente él y toma a Prusia de los hombros.

—¿Por qué quieres quedarte a oír, crees que va a decirme algún chisme que puedas luego ir a esparcir por ahí? —pregunta Hungría a Prusia, y no es en reclamo en realidad.

—_Nein!_ Es que tú... Es que yo... —se queda sin saber qué decir cuando Roma lo rodea con el brazo, demasiado cercaaa. Hungría se ríe un poco de la cara de Prusia.

—¡No hagan nada sin que yo esté ahí y lo vea, eh! —advierte.

—Anda, vamos —Roma le da un beso en la mejilla a Prusia y se lo lleva de ahí mientras este ríe nerviosamente.

—Es en seri... —se calla al notar que Helena se le ha sentado junto, en el lugar donde estaba Prusia y le sonríe tiernamente, olvidándose de Prusia cuando ella empieza a hablar y a contarle toda la historia.

Roma advierte a Prusia sobre la importancia de que deje a Hungría contar esto como ella quiera y a quien quiera cuando considere a cambio de dejarle llevarles a él una cerveza y una copa de vino.

Helena empieza con suavidad y parsimonia y le explica Hungría todo lo que puede explicar en un rato corto. Probablemente empiece con Babilonia y los fenicios porque quiere dar el mejor panorama posible, habla lentamente de ella misma, de Roma, de su Imperio y de sus viajes, y parece que no va a decir nada respecto a Hungría hasta que se aboca en un viaje concreto que cuenta con especial detalle.

Roma sale de la cocina tras Prusia y le da una palmadita en el culo metiéndole mano, mandándolo al taller y decide ir a buscar besos de cumpleaños.

Los primeros que ve son los niños americanos, más que nada porque Estados Unidos es ruidoso entre los ruidosos. Se acerca allí.

—... _was like, no fucking way!_ —hace aspavientos sin notar que viene—, pero OBVIO salí yo a decir, _HEY!_ ¡Quítale las manos de encima!

Egipto se ríe un poquito coquetamente y desvía la mirada hacia el cumpleañero.

—_Ave!_ —saluda metiendo la cabeza. América le sonríe a Egipto e infla el pecho según él muy galante y pega un saltito con el romano metiendo la cabeza ahí en medio.

—_Ah! Y-you! Hey!_

—Buenos días —sonríe—. ¿Cómo estáis? —mira a Egipto de arriba abajo con su túnica corta como no, Canadá, que está ahí también, se la baja un poco, nadie sabe por qué se esfuerza. América se ríe bajándose un poquito la túnica también, sutilmente, y sonrojándose.

—_Fine, perfect, awesome! Happy Birthday, man!_ Estaba aquí... Hablando con _my new girlfriend_ —señala a Egipto.

—Oh, _zanquiu!_ ¿Se dice así, no? —risas, mira a Egipto de reojo con cierta sonrisilla y ella pone un poco los ojos en blanco haciendo un movimiento con el pelo y encogiéndose de hombros como "sí, es verdad. ¿Harás algo al respecto?"

América abraza un poco a Egipto de los hombros con una mano y sonríe, insisto, sintiéndose completamente guapo y rompecorazones.

—_Yes, Thank you_ justamente.

—¡Bien! Estoy mejorando —sonríe—. Ahora sólo me falta un beso de cumpleaños.

—Un... _What?_ —sonrojito.

—A... ¿cómo lo llama _Britannia?_ _A quis? birdai quis._

Egipto le mira con cara de "¿en serio?" y Canadá susurra algo... tampoco sabemos por qué se esfuerza en ello.

—Un... —se ríe con FUERZA, nervioso —. _Maaaan!_ ¡Todos quieren mis _awesome_ besos!

—Pues claro, pero hoy es mi cumpleaños... además, seguro así tu novia se pone un poco celosa —cierto tonito burlón. Egipto le fulmina.

—Nah... ¿O sí? Puedo darte un beso a ti también si quieres —joder, niño del cielo, desde cuando tienes cascos así de... ¿Ligeros? ¡Inglaterra, ven a ponerle en orden!

—Quizás si me dejas que yo le dé uno a ella también se le pasen.

—Mejor yo le doy uno a cada uno.

—Vale —asiente Roma y Egipto hace un poco de _FACEPALM_ porque evidentemente... ayer SE ACOSTÓ con Roma.

América sonríe contento, parando la boca y girándose a Egipto con cara de beso. Egipto mira a Roma un segundo de reojo, suspira y levanta la barbilla muy digna antes de humedecerse los labios y acercarse al estadounidense.

Él sonríe un poco su sonrisa Colgate antes de darle un bu... Ok, vale, el mejor beso que puede. Y ahí va Egipto ahora a entrarle a trapo en pelea con Roma a ver quien lo deja con el cerebro más fundido... tienes suerte chaval, esto no pasa todos los días.

El gemidito de América y como Florida se pone un poco más... Ehm... Estirada que como siempre, dan a entender que le gusta mucho la idea. Le pone una mano en la cintura y sí... Le fuuuuunde el cerebro por más distinta a Rusia que sea.

Y ahí va Roma el otro perverso pervertidor a meterse, haciendo apartar un poco la boca de Egipto (Y yendo a buscarla a ella, además).

Hasta que El Niño se queda medio besando al aire, aún abrazando a Egipto, eso sí, naaaah, no le da tiempo a apartarse antes de que Inglaterra meta EL GRITO. Y ahí sí pega un SALTO, les empuja a los otros dos y mira todos lados con cara de CULPABLE.

Roma se ocupa de llevarse la mayor parte del golpe protegiendo a Egipto (Canadá también les ayuda a no caerse, pero nadie lo sabe). E Inglaterra le mira con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras, acercándosele.

—_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!_

—_WhatamIaI...I... Wha-What are you... What?!_

—_What are you doing? __You're crazy?_ —le pica en el pecho con el dedo.

—_Nothing! Nothing! I Was just... __I..._ —se sonroja un poco —, _she's my girlfriend!_

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y él? —señala a Roma, quien, muy sutilmente pone una mano en el pecho a Inglaterra y le hace retroceder un poco.

—Calma, calma, ha sido mi culpa.

—Desde... ¡Desde hoy! Y él, es su cumpleaños —América se pasa una mano por el pelo. Inglaterra da un pasito atrás parpadeando con la mano de Roma y vuelve a fulminar a América.

—¿Cómo que desde hoy? —mira a Egipto valorándola con el ceño fruncido sabiendo lo que su madre dice de ella.

—¡¿Por qué te enfadas ahora?! ¡Sólo era un beso! ¿Y tampoco te gusta ella? ¡No te gusta el _commie_, no te gusta nadie!

—Ella es... —Mira a Roma de reojo, nervioso, se acerca a América y le toma del brazo para alejarles de ellos.

Britania, que se ha quedado en la cocina robando un poco de la comida de Francia, entra a la sala después de haber oído los gritos.

—_What is going on?_ —pregunta acercándose a ellos.

—¿Ella es qué? —pregunta América mirando a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido, ignorando a Britania.

Roma le explica a Egipto que su otra novia va a necesitar un poco de cariño hoy porque está haciendo algo bastante complejo y ella finge que no le interesa, como siempre.

—¡Es mala! ¡Y está con _Rome!_ —explica Inglaterra a América en un susurro, mirando a su madre de reojo. Britania se sonroja pensando por un momento que habla de ella.

—¡No estoy con _Rome!_

Inglaterra carraspea y hace una mirada de circunstancias a Britania, pero no dice nada al respecto.

—¡Pues no sé si está o no con _Rome_ pero no entiendo qué tiene de malo! De verdad... Es que nada te gusta, NADA.

—¿Quieres ser _boyfriend_ de alguien que YA TIENE OTRO _boyfriend?_

Britania levanta las cejas con esa frase mirando hacia Egipto y Roma.

—Quiero ser... ¡Me da lo mismo, también puedo ser _boyfriend_ de _Rome_ y ya! —alega —. Ella sabe que soy _awesome_, además y es chica y... _Fuck, Iggy! Give me a break!_

—_What?_ ¿Quieres ser _boyfriend_ de _Rome?_

Britania se gira al americano con los ojos como PLATOS, sonrojada e impresionada. No te creas que Inglaterra está menos impresionado.

—No es que quiera... ¡Es decir, es _Rome!_ Él quiere ser _MY boyfriend_ porque yo soy _awesome._

—_WHAT?!_ —ese es chillido de Britania, girándose a mirar a Roma.

—_Whaaat?_ —Inglaterra también frunce el ceño.

—Pero es _Egypt_ la que es _my girlfriend_... —América sonríe un poco poniendo la cereza en el pastel.

—Pero ella... ¡_mum_, cuéntale tú, a ver si te hace caso! —pide Inglaterra masajeándose las sienes. El chillido de Britania es E PI CO.

—_Whaaaat?! She is a BITCH!_ No puedes ser... ¡ES LA MAYOR ZORRA EN LA HISTORIA!

Cara de "¿Lo ves?" De Inglaterra. América hace los ojos en blanco.

—Es que de todos van a decir algo, a ustedes dos no se les puede hacer felices. A ver... Díganme UNA persona con quien quisieran que saliera, ¡UNA! —pretendo ignorarlos igual, pero bueno.

—¡CUALQUIER persona menos ELLA! —chilla Britania.

—¡El caso es alguien que no sea hijo de la locura!

Es que Britania está casi sin habla. No puede creerlo, de verdad. Debe estarle haciendo hechizos a Egipto entre dientes.

—Es decir, nadie...

—¡No es nadie! Hay mucha gente que no está loca.

—¡Ella no está loca! Es guapa y le gusto un montón y tiene un par de... —callenloooo.

—Eso es cierto —suelta Roma apareciendo por detrás de Britania e Inglaterra, metiéndoles mano a cada uno.

—Ahhhh! —Britania pega un BUEN bote sonrojándose, ipsofacto, exacta respuesta de Inglaterra, y de paso empujando al romano en sus muñequeras, que le protegen del golpe de los dos—. ¡No me toques! —chillonea Britania.

—Aun me debes un beso... los dos —responde Roma mientras el inglés se acerca a América.

—Yo no voy a darte nada —asegura Britania muy segura de sí misma.

—Es mi cumpleaños, ¿es que quieres que no te bese en el tuyo?

—Yo puedo besarte por ellos —ofrece El Niño sonriendo.

—NOOO —chilla Inglaterra.

—_Why?!_ Si tú no quieres dárselo y la abuela tampoco...

—Pero tú no... No... Vamos a hablar ahí —vuelve a tirar de él para llevárselo.

—Luego te daré un par más si te han gustado —Roma le guiña un ojo a América.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —se ríe y se sonroja y le cierra el ojo de regreso y se ríe aunque es jalado por Inglaterra con un tirón particularmente fuerte—. Agh! Iggyyyy!

Britania aprovecha que no habla con ella para bajarse el vestido y alejarse un pasito. Y Roma se va detrás al notar que se separa.

—Qué estupidez haces con el muchacho, ¿eh? Y como tu zorra se le acerque...

—Yo ninguna, pero ya la conoces a ella... se arrima al sol que más calienta y este muchacho arde.

—Ella lo hace para molestarme y... —se baja el vestido un poco más volvieeeendo a dar otro pasito alejándose—, bah, si él es tan idiota como tú que no se que le ves... merecido se tiene que ella le zorree, ¡me da lo mismo!

El latino vuelve a acercarse y a rozarle con la mano el culo, sonriendo.

—No digas eso, el muchacho te cae bien, sí le haces de abuelita con lo que le quiere tu hijo.

—Pero si no se capaz de notar a esta ZORRA, está perdiendo muchos puntos.

—Anda, anda, no seas tan dura que bien sabes que ella es bastante sensual con los hombres y ahora el pobre está pasando por una mala época —suave caricia en el muslo mientras habla mirando a Inglaterra y Estados Unidos—. Me parece que él también necesita zorrear un poco y contra lo que pueda parecer, creo que es él quien muy inteligentemente se está aprovechando de la atención que ella le da.

—Bah, que m-mala época va a ser, con ese —escalofrío y le intenta medio quitar la mano—, novio raro que tenía. Y no trates de decirme que tiene ALGO de inteligente el irte a enrollar con ESA.

—Quizás deberías verlo por el lado del ridículo que hace ella interesándose por un hombre que sólo va con ella porque está peleado con su novio —la mano vuelve. La británica sonríe un poco y le mira de reojo. Roma le sonríe de vuelta.

—Zorra idiota —quita la mano otra vez, sonrojadita, pero con menos ahínco la quitada de mano, eso sí.

—¿Ya has saludado a tu yerno? —pregunta dándoles la espalda a los otros dos y tomándola de las caderas. Ella se sonroja más y gira la cara poniéndole las manos en el pecho.

—Vi que estaba en la cocina —pero cuando yo fui no estaba ahí.

—¡Ah, los ladrones de comida tienen castigos muy severos! —se ríe un poco.

—¡Yo no me robé comida! —mentira grande como una catedral.

—Oh, jojo, ¡claro! y yo dejaré de conocerte. Demuéstralo.

—¿Cómo quieres que DEMUESTRE eso, idiota?

Roma se acerca y la besa en la o del "_idiot_".

—Mmmpff —levanta las cejas porque no se lo esperaba, sorprendiéndose y empujándole un poquiiiiiito, más que nada porque es CULPABLE. No tarda casi nada en que se le derrita el cerebro.

Después de un buen beso se separa riendo un poco. Britania se RELAME incluso un poco obscenamente sin poder evitarlo.

—Completamente culpable —beso rápido y risas—. Qué castigo te pondreeé...

—¡No vas a ponerme un castigo! ¡Yo no quería probar, él me obligó!

—¿Le preguntamos a él?

—_No!_ —más sonrojo porque le da un montón de vergüenza.

—Entonces es fácil. Quiero que le hagas un cumplido halagando su cocina que YO PUEDA OIRTE y si no lo haces yo confesaré tu crimen —vuelve a sonreír.

—Que yo diga que su... Que lo que él cocina es... Nooooo —niega con la cabeza.

—Entonces yo les diré a todos que robaste comida —se encoge de hombros.

—¡Eres un pesadooo! ¡No robé nada!

—Lo he notado, aun tienes el sabor en tu boca —se ríe.

La pelirroja aprieta los ojos y se maldice a ella misma y a las estúpidas papilas gustativas del romano.

—Es un trato —se vuelve a mirar a Inglaterra—. Y aun me debe un beso... —se acuerda de algo—. Oye, ¿y dónde está el otro?

—Estúpido trato... —refunfuña —, ¿cual otro?

—Tu otro hijo.

—_Cymru?_ Estaba con Galia —le busca en la sala y se acuerda de que hay más gente ¡y la ha besado ahí en medio! Le empuja. Roma se ríe y la suelta.

—Aun me debes mi beso de cumpleaños.

—¡¿Yo?! Pero si tú me... Me hiciste un... —se revuelve —, _Shut up!_ Ahí está _Cymru_ con Galia.

—Voy a saludarles, anda, ve a ver si ha llegado mi hijo el mayor ya, por favor.

Britania pone los ojos en blanco.

—Tus hijos me caen mal... Ojalá no venga —se da la media vuelta bajándose el vestido.

—O ve a ayudar un poco al muchacho a que tu hijo no lo regañe demasiado si lo prefieres —mano directa.

Un GRAN salto, se sonroja más. El romano se ríe con el salto porque le parece muy mona.

—¡Eres un idiota, deja de molestarme! —se larga casi corriendo y justo tocan el timbre, ¡suerte por una vez! OU Lleah!

Él se ríe de nuevo dejándola ir y yo creo que son Suiza, Austria y Liechtenstein.

Roma se va a buscar a Galia, de camino pasa por al lado de Germania que habla con sus hijos los que sí que están, sin pedir permiso y por nada en concreto, corta toda la conversación tomándolo del cuello de la túnica, metiéndole un morreo también (y ootra vez la mano en el culo) Y luego se va tal cual, sin decir nada.

Germania no sabe ni donde está cuando le suelta, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, tiene que sentarse, ejem... Para que no se le note.

Y por qué hace eso, se pregunta el cuadrado de Prusia... ¿a santo de qué? A santo de nada, que lo ha visto ahí tan guapo con su túnica corta, relajado tomándose una cerveza con los chicos y le han dado ganas.

Gales está incómodo es poco, cojín en el regazo, calcetines hasta arriba y zapatos deportivos como de fútbol, viéndose bastante ridículo, pero eso sí, con la mano bien puesta a medio muslo de Galia, hablando.

Vale, derecho tiene. Y aunque no lo tuviera, por lo visto. Se sienta justo al otro lado del británico, que ni se entera aún, lo siento pero las manos de Galia y el escote que trae lo tienen embobado. Ella está además, medio apoyada sobre él.

—_Ave_ —les saluda sonriendo al cabo de unos instantes

Gales levanta las cejas y se gira a mirarle gruñendo un poco con la interrupción. Sube un centímetros la mano en la pierna de Galia, eso sí.

—_Rome_ —gesto con la cabeza. Ella levanta un poco la cabeza y le sonríe a Roma.

—¡Hola!

—Mis cordiales felicitaciones —se quita el problema de encima cuanto antes.

—¡Ah! Muchas gracias —sonríe.

No le sonríe del todo porque además ya se imagina como es que lo felicitó Galia de su cumpleaños, aunque trata de pasarlo por alto.

—¿Lo pasas bien? ¿Te ha dado Germania su regalo? —pregunta Galia.

—_Sic, sic_ —risas—. Antes, en el jacuzzi. Es un sentimental —asegura.

—¿Es un sentimental? ¿Germania? No me lo parece... —recuerda el buen trancazo que le metió de cuajo.

—¡Ah! No te dejes engañar, chico —mano en la rodilla, golpecitos—. Bajo toda esa masa de músculo y fuerza bruta sí que hay un corazoncito.

El británico se tensa mirando la mano en su pierna. Mueve la pierna para alejarla de él y que quite la mano y mira a Galia.

—¿Tú también piensas que es un sentimental el padre de Austria?

—Ay, pobrecito, le costó mucho elegirlo... A veces, aunque no es el que más —le sonríe ella. Gales le acaricia la pierna.

—Y... ¿Qué es lo que te dio de regalo? —pregunta para hacer conversación aunque le parece un poco insulsa.

—Bueno, para empezar lo que les estoy pidiendo a todos, un beso.

El galés levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco pensando en un beso. Se excluye automáticamente y de inmediato de cualquier grupo de gente que va a darle un beso. Se separa un poquito y baja la almohada para taparse las piernas un poco.

—Un beso. Qué creativo.

—¿Te lo parece? Gracias por el cumplido —automáticamente se gira hacia él apoyando el codo en el respaldo del sofá—. Me parece que es una muestra de afecto sincero sencilla que todos pueden hacer.

—¿Yo te he dado uno? —pregunta Galia que ahora NO se acuerda.

—De hecho a eso he venido, Galita, a pediros uno a vosotros.

—Quien tenga afecto hacia ti seguramente puede —Gales mira a Galia de reojo extrañado de la pregunta. ¿Sería que AÚN no le daba lo que supone que le ha dado ya? Cuando oye al romano deja de pensar en eso y vuelve a levantar las cejas.

—Ah, entonces... —ella se echa aun más sobre Gales para acercarse a Roma a darle su beso.

Gales, que es bastante celoso, se tensa con un posible beso entre ella y Roma, especialmente con la idea de que sea ENCIMA suyo. Se mueve un poco intentando que Galia no alcance al romano. Pero Roma sí la alcanza, al menos para un suave en los labios como los que se da con sus hijos.

—Bien, ahí tienes. Feliz cumpleaños —concluye Gales sonriendo falsamente.

—Ah... _sic_ —Roma se ríe—. Y ahora tú, que si no es infidelidad.

Gales le mira un instante, parpadea, y suelta una risa extraña sonrojándose un poco sin poder evitarlo, girando la cara.

—No te rías, hablo completamente en serio —asegura el romano sonriendo, Galia le mira un poco nerviosita y él le guiña un ojo cómplice.

—Ya, bueno... Has dicho que era una muestra de aprecio.

—Algo debes apreciarme si has venido a mi cumpleaños, ¿no? —mueve la mano y le hace una caricia en la mandíbula bajo la oreja si aun tiene la cara girada—. Por cierto, dales recuerdos a tus hermanos mayores.

El menor se sonroja de las orejas y se le pone la piel de gallina.

—Te respeto, a diferencia de mis hermanos mayores a quien tanto quieres saludar.

—Gracias. Yo apreciaría mucho que me consintieras esta petición —si crees que no puede ser insistente es que ni te imaginas lo que aguantó Egipto.

—Podría considerarla, o no, pero pensemos que quizás podría siquiera hacerlo, si no supiera que a Galia le tensa. Y me importa mucho más darle gusto a ella que darle gusto al asesino de _mother_.

Roma mira a Galia con carita de cachorro y ella le mira de vuelta un poco desconsolada porque es que conoce a Roma...

—Galia y yo agradecemos tu consideración —zanja el asunto apretando un poco la pierna de Galia.

—En realidad no pasa nada, mi príncipe —ella le da un beso suave a Gales parecido al que le ha dado a Roma, pensando que bueno, al fin y al cabo, ella se ha tirado a Germania la mañana de su cumpleaños—. Te gustará, _Rome_ es muy bueno.

Gales levanta las cejas y la mira como si repentinamente le hubieran salido tres cabezas. Ella le sonríe.

—_Wh-What?_ —susurra porque, claro, era facilísimo hacerse el caballero y con ello negarse, pero ella... Estaba consintiendo el beso, lo que lo dejaba sin excusa. Frunce el ceño.

—Lo que digo es que a mí no me molesta, porque no es justo que yo pueda hacerlo y me moleste si tú lo haces —explica con suavidad.

—No me importa si no es justo, este es otro acuerdo que eventualmente... Discutiremos —sigue con el ceño fruncido, se sonroja oooootra vez al pensar en un beso—, ¡pero yo no tengo por qué besarle!

—Si no quieres, no —asiente ella.

—Ahí lo tienes —asegura nervioso aún fastidiado con que Galia se haya cargado la excusa anterior.

—Está bien —Roma se incorpora un poco en el sillón y en un movimiento rápido le da un beso en la mejilla a Gales antes de poner de pie del todo.

Desde luego, Gales le mira un poco decepcionado, obviamente sin pretenderlo. El subconsciente le traiciona. Frunce el ceño y se sonroja de todos modos con el beso.

Roma le sonríe y hace un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida. Gales le fulmina un poco antes de girarse a Galia con el ceño fruncido. Ella le mira. Se sonroja un poquito y deja de mirarla sin saber bien qué hacer, quitándole la mano de la pierna y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —le pone ella una mano sobre el brazo.

—¡Sí! ¡Perfectamente! Obviemos que tú, primero casi le saltas encima a darle un beso, luego le aclaras que te da igual si me besa o no.

—Es su cumpleaños y ha venido a pedirlo...

—¿Quieres que me levante y le dé un beso yo? —más enfadado de lo que debería y quisiera.

—No, si no quieres... pero si quieres puedes hacerlo.

Le mira fijamente y ella le mira con dulzura. A lo que el galés aprieta los ojos porque le mira ASÍ, y se levanta. Galia le mira desconsolada y le toma del bajo de la túnica con una mano, un poquito.

—Voy por algo de beber, _love_ —levanta la mano y le acaricia la cara con suavidad —, ¿qué te traigo?

—Vino —le suelta y sonríe.

Se agacha, más de lo que debería con esa túnica y le da un beso en los labios, que le devuelve cerrando los ojos e incorporándose un poco hacia él. El chico le enreda la mano en el pelo casi ronroneando un poco con el beso y ella le deja, claro, un poco avergonzadita, pero más calmada con el asunto con Roma.

—_Wine_ —susurra cuando se separa, relamiéndose—, ahora vuelvo.

—Gracias —asiente.

Y ahí se va por el vino (buscando a Roma con la mirada secretamente), que está ahora mirando un momento el teléfono para ver si acaso Romano le ha escrito que les ha pasado algo o algo al ver que quienes han llegado son Austria y Suiza.

Naaaada, silencio sepulcral por parte de Romano. Cuando acaba suspira y se acerca a Austria que está saludando a Germania mientras Suiza busca a Inglaterra.

Suiza esta considerablemente incómodo, aunque creo que está más incómodo con las piernas de Austria que con las suyas propias, en efecto, buscando un poco a Inglaterra (pero sin dejar demasiado sólo a Austria).

Austria está perfectamente tranquilo cuando Roma se acerca. Míralo, en su ambiente natural. Suiza consigue encontrar a Inglaterra y se sonroja, porque hace... Ehm... Tiempo que no le veía las piernas.

Inglaterra estaba ahora riñendo a Canadá por si acaso se le ocurría hacer como su hermano o pensando que es su hermano en definitiva, (América hizo una súper técnica del cambiazo por lo visto) y cuando el canadiense nota a Suiza se sonroja buscando alrededor.

Roma se acerca a Germania derrotado y se le repega un poco como un gato.

Lili está un par de pasos más atrás de Suiza haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Canadá. Y... Bueno, si bien trae un vestido un poco menos provocativo que el resto de las mujeres, es considerablemente más corto que lo habitual.

—Lo niños de Gritannia son malos conmigo, quiéreme un poquito —le pide Roma al sajón.

Germania se sonroja, levanta las cejas y un brazo y se lo pasa al romano por los hombros, carraspeando y mirando a Austria un segundo de reojo. Canadá sale del campo de visión de Inglaterra para acercarse a ella cuando el europeo se vuelve a Suiza.

—Los hijos de... ¡Oh! ¿El idiota de Galia? ¿Qué te hizo?

—No me quiere dar un beso de cumpleaños —se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco.

—Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto —desea Austria.

—¡Oh! —le mira a lo lejos sorprendido con el gesto, al menos ahora no te odia por duplicado, Gales.

—Gracias... ¿Tú sí me vas a dar un beso de cumpleaños? —le pregunta como si fuera el peor drama del mundo.

Germania le echa a Austria una fulminación de advertencia, que se sonroja un poco y le mira por encima de las gafas.

—_Nein_, no era mi intención.

—¡Ooooh! —lloriquea y se esconde más en Germania.

—Lo siento, no lo tomes como algo personal, _Rom_, no se los doy a nadie.

—Anda, no es ningún drama... Así estaremos todos de buen humor —asegura Germania satisfecho.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo un beso en la mejilla?

Suiza avala y garantiza que es VERDAD que no se los da a nadie.

—Ah, ¿en la mejilla? Como si no te conociera, no va ser en la mejilla —Germania le mira a la cara.

—Claro que va a ser en la mejilla —le mira.

—Vas a darle uno en los labios y a toquetearle, ya te conozco —le aprieta contra sí bastante cariñoso.

—Tampoco hay nada de malo en eso —sonríe un poco idiotamente y culpable.

—Sí que hay muchas cosas mal en eso... —baja el tono de voz —, mejor dámelos a mí.

—Los que te doy a ti no son besitos así —le da uno, a lo que el germano sonríe tontamente un poco y se sonroja mirando a Austria de reojito. Carraspea —. Venga, porfa... ¿Ni porque estoy suplicando en mi cumpleaños? —pide Roma a Austria—. Tus hermanos no han tenido tanto reparo.

Germania mira a Austria también y le hace un gesto con la cabeza.

—Un beso de felicitación.

Austria les mira a uno y a otro y no creáis que no querría que Roma le besara y no con un besito de felicitación pero... este hombre fue capaz de mantener a España a raya hasta el matrimonio. Cierto. Para la impresión de Francia.

Es cierto que Roma no es España, pero tampoco Austria es un niño curioso e inocente de quince años.

—Estoy seguro de que mis hermanos podrán darte otro en mi nombre.

Es verdad. Germania mira a uno y luego al otro en expectativa.

—Puedo pedirle a _Svisse_ que me dé dos —sonríe de lado con eso, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes —sonríe de vuelta intentando mantenerse impertérrito—. Estoy seguro de que todos estaríamos más encantados si se lo pidieras a _Deutschland_.

—MI niño... _non_.

Austria se humedece los labios mirando a Roma y pensando en Veneciano, pensando que su poder sobre él no es suficiente para pedirle que deje que Roma bese a Alemania, sobre todo a sabiendas de lo tenso que está ese tema.

—Qué fetiche tienes tú con mis hijos... —protesta Germania justo cuando se acerca Alemania a saludar, por qué no, nerviosito también con las piernas de Austria comosiempre—. Ehm... _Deutschland. Hallo._

Roma entrecierra los ojos y sonríe un poco más al ver que no contesta enseguida.

—A ti de donde te parece que me puede venir —se ríe Roma volviéndose a Germania dejándole espacio a Austria para que piense qué hacer.

Alemania mira a Roma de reojo porque en realidad, es de quien quiere llamar la atención.

—Han llegado... —comentario inteligentísimo.

El austriaco frunce un poco el ceño porque no le gusta que le dejen sin opciones inmediatas. El problema es que Prusia tampoco vale, porque aunque no ha visto a Hungría desde que ha llegado, ella tampoco se lo permitirá. Hungría no querrá besarle ella y menos con lo celoso que se pone Prusia, sobre todo con Alemania. Por supuesto quedaba confiar en Suiza y su gatillo fácil, pero no tenía ese instinto tan marcado con Roma como con Francia.

—Esplendida observación _Deutschland_... Quizás sea una buena idea pedírselo a _Schweiz, Rom_.

—¿Pedirle qué? —pregunta Alemania interesado.

—¿Quieres que le dé a _Schweiz_ DOS besos? —pregunta Germania sorprendido.

—Si lo consigue —Austria se encoge de hombros con seguridad.

—¿Qué te parece a ti, Germania? Tu hermano prefiere que bese a _Suizzra_ dos veces antes que hacerlo él a mí.

Alemania se sonroja y levanta las cejas mirando a Austria descolocado, porque ÉL quiere beso, claro que conociendo a Austria seguro lo quiere también aunque no lo admita.

—Seguramente él quiere un beso también, pero _Österreich_ nunca lo va a aceptar.

—En realidad... tan seguro de ti mismo y tan listo, me gustas muchísimo. Creo que prefiero uno y uno al final —Roma suelta a Germania acercándose a Austria que se sonroja un poco con la ayuda de Alemania.

Germania no puede evitar tensarse, mientras Alemania frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco en competencia ahora con Austria.

Austria les mira un segundo a cada uno, acabando con Roma, se sube las gafas, cierra los ojos y le pone la mejilla en un claro "quieres un beso, dámelo tú" Roma se ríe porque al final, Austria gana, pero igual se acerca y le da un beso de eso de la comisura de los labios que me lo pone a temblar, pero no se aparta, luchando para no girar la cabeza... en realidad lo consigue.

—Ehhhh! —protesta Suiza a lo lejos. Si ustedes creen que no lo estaba revisando...

Inglaterra pega un salto porque según él estaban hablando tranquilamente y lo estaban, sin duda, hasta que Suiza se ha levantado señalando a Roma con el dedo.

—¡Quítale la boca de encima!

Cuando Roma se separa le da una palmadita y le hace una caricia en el muslo a Austria antes de notar a Suiza, que pasa al lado de Inglaterra frunciendo el ceño y se acerca a Austria tomándole de la cintura y con más fuerza de la habitual, alejándole del romano.

Austria se mediodesbalancea con el tirón y le gesto brusco. Suiza le detiene con seguridad de la cintura abrazándole un poco, y fulminando a Roma.

—¿Pero qué te crees que haces? —pregunta entre dientes.

—Ah, no me mires así, era un beso de cumpleaños —se defiende Roma —. No quiso dármelo él así que se lo di yo —explica y le sonríe—. Anda, no te enfades que no ha pasado nada.

—Tevitocandolelapierna —murmura sonrojándose con la sonrisa y mirando a Austria de reojo para corroborar la historia.

—Shh... calma —pide Austria poniéndole las manos en los antebrazos y frotándole un poco para confortarle.

—¿Ah? Hombre, ¿pues por qué crees que todos lleváis estas túnicas? —risas.

—Jum! —protesta Suiza cruzándose de brazos aunque un poco más tranquilo... Ahora habría que ver si a Inglaterra le dio o no un infarto con el grito, eso sí. Se mira las piernas —, son una tontería las falditas estas, en el frío no servirían de nada... Y como le vuelvas a tocar la pierna a _Österreich_ voy a arrancarte la mano.

—Ah, _non, non_. Lo que quiero ahora es mi beso de cumpleaños —responde Roma moviendo las manos haciéndose el inocente y riendo. Alemania le toca el hombro y él le mira de reojo y pone una mano sobre la suya —. ¿Qué pasa, cariño mío?

—Ehm... Bueno ya que insistes... —comenta Alemania con quien NO estaban hablando.

—¡Ah! —risas—. Por supuesto —se gira a él y Austria carraspea algo peligrosamente parecido a "_Italien_" justo antes de volverse a Suiza y decirle que le acompañe a saludar a su madre.

Alemania levanta las cejas y carraspea con el sonido extraño que hizo Austria, sonrojándose y dando un pasito atrás.

—_I-Ich..._ —balbucea. Roma le hace un cariñito en la mano y le da también un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos con tu madre —Suiza empuja un poco a Austria con sutileza.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo van las cosas en la cocina? —le pide al alemán —. Me parece que mis hijos necesitan a alguien con un poco de mano dura que me los ponga firmes.

Alemania se sonroja con el beso en la mejilla y luego frunce el ceño ¡porque no quiere un beso tonto en la mejilla! Quiere un buen beso y no que lo manden a la cocina a que... Mano dura que me lo ponga... ¿Firme? Se sonroja más pensando en cómo le gustaría ponerle firme.

—Es posible que todos en mi casa lo necesitemos un poco —añade Roma en un susurro al ver su cara.

—¿Necesitar... poner en firmes? —me lo has perdido...

—Ya sabes... —le acaricia la mano con un dedo y se le acerca al oído—. Disciplina.

—Entrenar... —susurra Alemania con un escalofrío.

—Eso mismo. Y si alguien no cumple las normas... —caída de ojos y sonrisa peligrosa.

—Castigo... —da un pasito hacia él y suelta el aire de manera muy sensual según él.

—Exacto —susurra sobre sus labios.

Lo siento, Alemania le toma de la cintura y le mete la lengua a la garganta. Roma le devuelve el beso porque no te creas que Alemania no le gusta, preguntándose dónde está Germania.

—Ehhh! —ahora es Germania el que pega un gritito sin esperárselo, aún de pie detrás del romano.

Roma trata de ver si el muchacho reacciona con eso. ¿Con Alemania? No, no va a reaccionar en lo absoluto, de hecho intenta aplastarle contra lo que se pueda.

Roma anda hacia atrás un pasito y seguramente Alemania lo aplasta contra Germania. De nuevo Roma desearía que fuera su cumpleaños todos los días. Pero va a salir Veneciano de la cocina...

* * *

_Cliffhangueeeeeer... prometo que pronto vuelven a aparecer los papás y la niña, en el próximo capítulo... Claro, será el último capítulo XD ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	7. Chapter 7

Germania levanta las cejas y detiene a Roma de la cintura. Tira un poco de él y sí, Roma queda planchado. Veneciano suelta la bandeja de comida que traía en el suelo, se acerca por detrás de Alemania y le mete un rodillazo en ciertas regiones vitales al ver todo eso.

Y Alemania se va a pasar un mes lamentando esto. Oh, sí, quizás un poco más. Por lo pronto pasará toda la tarde retorcido del dolor. De hecho, se cae... Porque pequeño donde lo ven, Veneciano pega fueeeeeerte y más despechado.

Roma parpadea intentando sujetarle y cuando ve a Veneciano se paraliza entendiendo y dejando de hacerlo. El pequeño italiano le echa una mirada de fuego y Roma aprieta los ojos como si acabara de abofetearle a él.

—_Merda_... —susurra. Alemania hace un sobreesfuerzo por no lloriquear pero, joder, como le ha dolido.

—_Italien_...

Italia le mira en el suelo con el ceño muy fruncido.

—_Che cazzo_ es lo que pasa contigo, _stronzo di merda?_

Alemania toma aire, cerrando los ojos y tratando de conseguir que no le salga un agudo hilillo de voz.

—Beso... Cumpleaños... Todos...

—¡Y una mierda! —patada en las espinillas—. ¡Eso no ha sido un beso de cumpleaños!

Roma intenta intervenir, pero Veneciano le echa una mirada de hielo que lo calla en seco. Alemania aprieta los dientes con la patada en las espinillas y si no tuviera el cerebro embotado ya desde el beso y luego con el otro golpe, se felicitaría a sí mismo por haber conseguido que Italia pateara tan bien.

—Sí ha sido un... Beso de cumpleaños —insiste intentando levantarse —, todos le están... dando uno...

—No me vengas con mierdas de besos de cumpleaños, sé lo que son los besos —se acerca cruzándose de brazos y poniéndole un pie en el cuello, presionando un poco—. YO te enseñé a hacerlos.

Alemania, si el tipo de uno ochenta, que controla económicamente a toda Europa, el que les hizo jabón, el bestia de los gritos que podría matar a Italia de un sólo golpe bien colocado, le mira suplicante y tiembla un poco.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas? ¿Tirarme a tu padre frente a todos ahora?

—_Nein_, no vas a tirarte a _Vater_... —asegura el alemán, palideciendo aún más, si es posible...

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué me lo impide, eh? —aprieta con el pie un poco. Roma aprieta los ojos notando él ahora sin estar seguro si se refiere a ahora mismo en el sentido de "la próxima vez".

El alemán le pone la mano en el tobillo y aprieta los ojos. Germania, por cierto, está rojo como semáforo tratando de fundirse con la pared, porque pese a todo, eso de Italia es (al menos según él) un secreto. Italia espera a que le responda. Y Roma mira de reojo a Germania ya que estamos.

—Yo, no quiero que te tires a _vater_... —susurra Alemania mirando al italiano.

—Ah, pero tú sí quieres tirarte a Roma.

Alemania aprieta los ojos porque esa es lógica muy básica, y no hay defensa contra ello.

—_Ich liebe dich_.

El italiano aprieta un poco más con el pie y luego lo quita. Germania hace un sobreesfuerzo por no mirar a Roma en lo absoluto a pesar de que él le mira. Frunce un poco el ceño pensando que esto no está del todo bien.

—_Italien_ —le llama y este le mira de reojo —. Sal con _Deutschland_ y discutan esto en el jardín y con la cabeza fría —indica el germano.

—Ahora, no —sentencia como respuesta y de igual manera se marcha hacia la cocina a buscar a Hungría o a Austria o a Francia o a alguien porque el idiota de su hermano no llega.

Germania frunce el ceño mirando a Italia fijamente, pensando que pese a todo no es justo que Alemania esté en esto así, siendo que Italia se revolcó con él en el primer minuto. Se agacha y ayuda a levantarse a Alemania.

Alemania se levanta con dificultad sonrojadito y yaaaa imaginaaandose la pesadilla que va a ser esto con Italia. Roma se pasa una mano por el pelo y se va tras Veneciano, preocupado.

Hungría busca a Prusia con la mirada después de separarse de Helena con un abracito, y creo que no está porque ha estado muy silencioso en todo el proceso de Alemania con Roma, debe haberse salido al jardín a hablar de videojuegos con América... cuando no le encuentra se acerca a Austria, Suiza, Galia y Gales, con cara de extrañeza aun, mirando a Helena de reojito.

Austria se gira a ella el primero al notarla, ella le sonríe con cara genuinamente extraña y descolocada, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Pasó algo súper súper, SÚPER raro —suelta en general para todos, pero en sí más para Austria.

—¿El qué?

La chica mira a Suiza y luego a Austria otra vez.

—¿Algún día pensaste en... mi familia? ¿Algo con ella? ¿Si yo tenía un padre o una madre o algo así?

—_Was? _—levanta las cejas.

—E-Es que... es que me acaba de decir Helena. Sí sabes quién es Helena, ¿verdad? Ella... ella que está allá, buff! ¡Es que no sé ni cómo reaccionar! Me ha dicho ella que... ¿tú te habías dado cuenta de que nos parecemos? A mí me parece que ella es realmente muy... muy... toda una mujer —modo parlanchín nervioso aún.

Austria se humedece los labios y mira a Galia de reojo por un instante, sobre todo con lo feliz que parece Hungría al respecto.

—No sé ni siquiera qué se hace con una madre —declara tal y como lo piensa —, se lo he dicho en realidad.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho? —sonríe un poco.

—Que podía hacer lo que quisiera, desde odiarla hasta ignorarla hasta quererla... lo cual me parece bastante confuso. Entiendo que... bueno, ¡es que me dejó ahí de pequeña! Y no volvió pero... bueno, también, a mí qué me importa todo este rato después. Además luego se murió, es decir... pff... también me ha jurado que no es broma.

—Pues... me alegro mucho por ti —sonríe sinceramente sin saber bien qué decir.

—¿Sí? Es que... sabes, ni siquiera sé qué pensar, de verdad, de verdad no sé qué hacer con ella. NUNCA había pensado en nada parecido a una madre —carraspea un poco y mira a Galia de reojo —, pero sé que tú te has enfadado... ¿por qué te has enfadado? —es genuina la pregunta de la chica bestia, a la que no le parece ni tan grave ni tan fantástico.

—¿Enfadarme?

—Pues con la tuya, ¿no?

—_Nein_ —niega con la cabeza sin entender porqué piensa eso.

—Es decir, no te gusta que haya aparecido y eso. Es que... no sé si debería de hacer algo más, como enfadarme... si me enfada la idea de que no haya estado cuando yo creía que era chico, por ejemplo, ¡pero joder! Eso fue hace añossss.

—Yo no estoy enfadado, nada más no la considero.

—¿Tu qué... piensas con tu madre, _Svájc?—_pregunta a Suiza tomándole del todo por sorpresa porque no suelen hablar mucho en términos generales y menos de las cosas personales de ninguno de los dos. Austria mira a Suiza también.

—Yo con... es diferente, yo siempre supe que era _mein mutter_ —cambia el peso de pie.

—Es como con _Vater_ —asiente Austria.

—Hmm... Puede que tengas razón. Pero es que yo pasé de no tener ni madre ni padre a que esté aquí... y sabes que me llama _Magyarország?_

—También tienes un hermano, entonces —cae en la cuenta Austria.

—Tengo un her... ¡oh! —piensa por un segundo en Turquía sonrojándose (yyonodudaríaenloabsolutoquetambiénseahermanosuyodeHelenaconPersia), y luego cae en la cuenta de que habla de Grecia. Suelta una risita nerviosa, y es que... Hungría no se está tomando nada de esto como algo muy serio ni una situación que le cambie la vida —, eso es tan... ¡RARO!

—Sí, un poco sí.

—Al fin algo que tiene que ver conmigo, estaba harta ya de que todas las cosas divertidas o raras les pasaran a ustedes —sentencia, sonriendo divertida.

—Veo que al menos lo tomas con humor —se ríe y Suiza levanta las cejas notando justamente el humor.

—Pues... hombre, es que... ¿qué? A estas alturas, es mejor tener una madre a no tener nada y ella parecía tan triste. Pff... no sé, creo que nunca me había pasado algo así de raro desde que me pediste matrimonio.

—¿Ves que bien? —se ríe con el ejemplo. Hungría se ríe también.

—Voy a Veneciano para contarle... —sonríe tan tranquila... digna hija de su madre por lo que veo. Le pone una mano en el hombro a Austria y le sonríe a Suiza.

—Espera... —Austria le detiene—. Acaba de pasar algo —ni te creas que no estaban todos viendo el culebrón de las cinco.

—¿Pasar qué? —le mira levantando las cejas y acercándose un poco en actitud chismil por completo.

—_Rom... Deutschland_ le ha besado cuando _Italien_ ha entrado y lo ha visto.

La húngara levanta más las cejas antes de fruncir el ceño y fulminar al imbécil de Alemania que ha osado lastimar a su cachorro. Y no fulmina a Roma porque no está.

—¿A quién matamos primero? —y luego le llaman a Suiza gatillo fácil.

—No estoy seguro... no sé si esté con _Römer_, acaba de pasar cuando has llegado.

Cuando Roma sale de la cocina de donde le han ECHADO. Hungría levanta una ceja al ver salir a Roma y mira a Austria de reojo.

—No necesito una sartén...

El romano, además, se acerca a ellos con pesar. Austria se tensa un poco. Hungría mira al romano con el ceño fruncido percibiendo, instinto femenino y conocimiento absoluto del interfecto, la tensión del austriaco.

Roma se planta frente a ambos, mira a uno y otro, se humedece los labios y aparta la mirada. Se nota a la legua que está MUY raramente incómodo. Suiza mira la escena sin meterse, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me ha pedido... —suspira profundamente—. Que vayáis vosotros —les mira fijamente.

Hungría hace un poco de ojos en blanco por el drama de la frase, pero perfecto que conoce a Veneciano.

—¡Pues claro que prefiere que vaya quien sea! Como te vuelva a ver cerca de Alemania —le señala con el dedo y entrecierra los ojos.

Roma la mira fijamente un instante con cara de circunstancias y luego cierra los ojos, siguiendo su camino sin sonreír ni responder.

—¿Crees que sea muy grave? —pregunta Hungría a Austria empezando a caminar a la cocina.

—Pues... —mira a Roma de reojo mientras se va.

Y Suiza también mira a Roma de reojo acercándose de nuevo a Inglaterra, que estaba intentando espiar en la cocina y planteándose ir de cotilleo con Francia, se mete un susto cuando Suiza le detiene. Lo que le gana un levantamiento de cejas por parte del suizo, que le pide disculpas, eso sí, por haberse ido así hace un rato.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada.

—_Rom_ es terrible —asegura Suiza caminando al sitio donde estaban sentados antes y acomodándose un poco otra vez.

—Lo sé, mi madre no deja de hablar de él.

—La mía, por lo que sé, está segura, sana y salva recluida en su montaña.

—Seguramente esa es una suerte —sonríe un poquito. Suiza se lo piensa un poco, objetivamente.

—La soledad de la montaña también es dura.

—Pero nadie le rompe el corazón. ¿Has visto a _Italy?_ ¡Y es uno de sus hijos!

—Sí, sí lo he visto —y eso me ha hecho pensar en si contigo va a hacer lo mismo... piensa. Y no se lo dice claro está. Carraspea un poco —. Y luego viene aquí y dramáticamente llama a _Österreich_ y _Ungarn_, casi como si le hubieran hecho algo malo a él.

—Casi me alegro de no ser uno de sus hijos.

—Aunque tú le tienes muy cerca...

—¿Yo?

—Pues está... sabes, _France_. ¿No te pone nervioso?

—¡No va a ir con _France_, es su hijo! —suelta como si fuera absurdo—. Además a mí qué me importa lo que haga _France_ —se toma el anillo que lleva al cuello con la mano a través de la ropa.

Suiza carraspea sin mirarle tomando la cerveza que le han traído antes y dándole un trago.

—Hablo de ti, no de _France_.

—¿De mi qué?

El helvético parpadea preguntándose si lo que está diciendo es o no una estupidez... pero no parece del todo.

—Pues que vaya por ti... digo, a pesar de... sabes.

—Venir... ¿Por mí? —se lo plantea y traga saliva, sonrojándose un poco—. Nah, ¿para qué iba a venir por mí?

—Pues ha ido por todo el mundo... —se sonroja un poco también y desvía la cara.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? —a él no le han pasado el memo, de hecho, acaba de enterarse.

—Pues en general... ha ido y ha besado y seducido a todo el mundo, desde que aparecieron otra vez —casi no le mira, súper sonrojado, recordando su beso —. Como ahora con _Deutschland_, y... ehm... con más personas.

—_Ah... Ah, yes, yes... of course _—finge que ya lo sabía y se muerde el labio. Suiza se sonroja más pensando que quizás sabe lo suyo.

—Existimos quienes le hemos dicho un no ROTUNDO.

El inglés le mira levantando las cejas.

—¿Fue contigo?

Carraspea un poco y, sorprendentemente, recuerda el evento con cierto calorcito en el estómago, no tanto por Roma y lo complejo que fue decirle no al beso... pero recuerda que Austria le dijo directamente "_Ich liebe dich_" después de todo el evento, lo cual le hace incluso sonreír un poco.

—_Yes_...

Inglaterra cambia el peso de pie y se mira las manos porque... Ha coincidido muchas veces con Roma, es el padre de Francia y está con su madre y a él nunca... se siente un poco feo y abandonado con eso, porque además su madre parece súper encandilada y le ha contado un poco todo eso de que el romano quería intentar seducir a Gales para que les devolviera a Galia.

—Pensé que tú estarías salvado, pero veo que... bueno, no esperaba que pasara esto con _Deutschland_. Deberías tratar de evitarlo.

—_Ah... yes, yes. Of course. _¿Por qué pensaste que yo estaría salvado?

El suizo inclina la cabeza.

—Pues creo que _France_... pienso que quizás podría... —parpadea porque en realidad no está seguro de que Francia sea celoso.

—Pues no ha sido con _Italy._

—¿Crees que _France_ se enfadaría? Quizás pensó que _Italy_ no lo haría.

—No parece haberle importado.

—La verdad, yo no entiendo a estos latinos...

—Yo tampoco —no le mira porque a ver, no se considera tan feo como para que Roma no... o sea, no es tan guapo, pero venga... y a Francia le gusta un poquito le parece y... no entiende porque es que es verdad que Francia es mucho más guapo, pero nunca se había considerado MUCHO, MUCHO más feo que su hermano o Alemania o Suiza...

—Hacen exactamente lo que yo no haría.

—Voy por... voy por una cerveza.

Suiza parpadea extrañado por la actitud, pero... hombre no es que sea muy empático, no tiene ni idea a qué se debe. Quizás estaba preocupado porque le contactaran.

Germania mira a Roma salir de la cocina y se va tras él cuando se aleja de Austria y Hungría, con el ceño un poco fruncido. Roma se mete al taller en silencio y el sajón se mete al taller unos instantes más tarde, también en silencio, espiándole un poco, sigilosamente.

Roma no se fija, destapando su pieza de mármol para darle golpes a algo. Germania vacila un poco, esperando a ver cómo le da los primeros golpes... sólo para medir cómo están las aguas. Pues los martillazos son bastante agresivos...

Al tercer o cuarto martillazo, Germania le llega por la espalda y le detiene la mano en la cual trae el martillo, poniéndole la otra mano en el hombro del otro lado y Roma casi se lo lleva por delante girándose, desconcentrado un instante.

Germania le mira con intensidad sosteniendo aun la mano que tiene el martillo, y un poco el martillo con fuerza. El romano hace un gesto con fuerza para que le suelte la mano y se vuelve a la escultura. De manera bastante necia, cosa que no es muy habitual, el germano insiste en detenerle la mano y se pone un poco entre el romano y la escultura.

—No me tientes a que te lo hunda en la cabeza.

Frunce más el ceño entendiendo que no sólo está enfadado con la situación, sino con ÉL... y la única opción es que Italia le haya dicho lo que hicieron. Palidece preocupado, pero a la vez aprieta la mano del martillo con más fuerza.

—Pelea conmigo, no con tu... trozo de mármol.

—Peleo con lo que me sale de los cojones —vuelve a hacer un gesto para que le suelte.

—No quiero soltarte —de hecho le abraza un poco. El latino le empuja un poco y Germania pelea en contra del empujón y le abraza un poco más.

—Suéltame, joder —solloza un poco sin empujarle con tanta fuerza.

—_Nein_, no voy a soltarte —insiste apretándole más contra sí, y de hecho soltando la mano del martillo y abrazándole con ese brazo también.

Solloza más fuerte y tiembla un poco, empañándosele los ojos. Germania aprieta los ojos con el sollozo, sorprendentemente, temblando un poco con él, porque nunca ha resuelto ningún problema que tenga con Roma (ni con nadie) de esta manera. Pero algo le impulsa a seguir abrazándole fuertemente aun cuando Roma no quiera su abrazo.

Y ahí le abraza de vuelta llorando desconsolado porque su hijo no le quiere y él no quería hacerle daño. Germania le aprieta un poco más si es posible.

—Shhh... No pasa nada...

Sigue llorando desconsolado haciendo un drama de mocos y lágrimas porque es muy sensible y dramático, diciendo "es que Veneciano ya no va a quereeeeermeee"… Informando de la causa en el llanto.

Germania le sigue tooodo el drama y los mocos, sin soltarle mucho y sin decir demasiado, parco que suele ser él, pero tratando de recordarle que Veneciano sí va a seguirle queriendo, y que sólo se ha enfadado así como él suele enfadarse.

Al cabo de un poco sigue sollozando y con hipo, se separa un poco para limpiarse la cara. El sajón le deja separarse, mirándole preocupado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta, ya sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

Se suena los mocos y se limpia los ojos con algo que haya por ahí, un trapo o algo que puede que le deje la cara medio manchada de pintura. El sajón carraspea un poco, mirándole culpable.

—Eres el PEOR padre del mundo y más te vale que Germania —refiriéndose a Alemania— no sepa de eso.

—No soy el... Claro que no sabe, y fue una situación muy extraña que no sé cómo pasó —aprieta los ojos.

—No te voy a explicar cómo es que pasó, pero más te vale que así siga.

Germania le abraza un poco otra vez porque además sabe lo que quiere decir que él lo sepa y que es... Que ahora se puede tirar a sus hijos sin que él pueda decirle nada.

—¿Al menos tú sí me dirás?

—Esto... de ti y de mi no ha acabado. Ni siquiera ha empezado. Estoy muy ocupado con asuntos mucho más importantes que preocuparme por resolver o pensar algo al respecto de lo que tú hiciste.

El sajón le mira un poco desconsolado con eso, pero me lo fulminan, así que levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—Vale, luego te preocuparás por el asunto conmigo.

Roma suspira y se separa de él dirigiéndose a la puerta, bastante más tranquilo en realidad. Germania le mira preocupado bajándose un poco la túnica y yendo tras él.

Sale al comedor y se esfuerza por sonreír un poco en plan "Aquí no ha pasado nada" viendo a ver quién le debe aun un beso de cumpleaños. Y ahí está Suiza trasteando con su teléfono...

—_Ave Suisse_ —sonríe.

—Oh... ehm... Roma —saluda en italiano como siempre, poniéndose tenso... como siempre.

—¿Cómo estás? —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Bien. Con un poco de hambre —le analiza un poco.

—Hay comida, la están sacando todo el tiempo, ¿quieres que les pida algo en concreto? Tenemos... queso en algún lado.

—_Non, non..._ espero es a que sirvan la comida —sí, ya se ha enterado que la ha preparado Francia y espera esperando... sólo está haciendo conversación torpemente de un tema neutral —. Ehm... tu qué tal.

Roma suspira haciendo drama y se encoge de hombros.

—No es mi peor cumpleaños.

Suiza le mira con cierto interés y curiosidad pero sin decir nada. El romano le sonríe y el helvético carraspea un poquito y se sonroja levemente, desviando la mirada.

—¿Por lo menos tú ya no estás enfadado conmigo?

—A tu favor diré que mi caso pudo haber sido considerablemente peor... y habrías acabado quizás con una bala incrustada en algún lado. Entonces quizás habría sido tu peor cumpleaños.

—Mmmm... _non_, creo que ni aun así —se ríe un poquito. Suiza desfrunce un poco el ceño.

—¿No?

El romano niega.

—Es una historia bastante triste.

Suiza le mira otra vez porque no suele preguntar las cosas que le dan curiosidad, suele esperar a que le cuenten.

—Una vez, una de las personas que más quise murió en mi cumpleaños.

—¿Quien? —no puede evitar la curiosidad.

—Alguien a quién yo maté. Nunca la conociste, la madre de mi primogénito —explica—. Quizás merecería un brindis a su memoria.

—La madre de... _France? Spanien? _—levanta las cejas con la declaración directa de "yo la maté".

—_Hispaniae_. La madre de _France_ está ahí sentada —señala a Galia.

—También la mataste —se encoge de hombros —, aunque ha vuelto.

—_Sic_... ¿Ya la has saludado? —Cambia de tema. El menor carraspea un poco y se sonroja otra vez.

—Sí. Fui con _Österreich_ después del beso.

—¡Ah! eso me recuerda que aun me debes mi beso.

Suiza aprieta los ojos y protesta entre dientes. Y para ese momento, Inglaterra se acerca a ellos y es recibido por Suiza con mucha alegría, sinceramente. De hecho le hace un espacio entre él y donde está Roma para que se siente.

—Ah... _Hello _—saluda con un gesto con la cabeza a cada uno, sentándose.

—_Ave, Angliterra_, ¿cómo estás? —le sonríe Roma.

Los ojos verdes miran al romano unos instantes, un poco desconsolado y luego suspira con resignación.

—_Fine... Happy Birthday_.

—¡Ah! ¡Gracias! —risas—. Justo en eso estábamos, ¿verdad? Le decía a _Sviza_ que aun me debe un beso de cumpleaños... y ahora que lo pienso tú también.

Suiza, que había decidido separarse un poco seguro de que olvidarían el tema hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡No entiendo la obsesión que tienes con los besos! —protesta.

—Pues me gustan, me hacen sentir querido... todos me los han dado —explica Roma e Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

—¡Pero es que no es normal ir besuqueando a la gente por ahí!

Roma se ríe e Inglaterra suspira.

—Es... ¿un beso en los labios? —pregunta Inglaterra sonrojándose un poco, cuando parece que por fin... Suiza le mira de reojo con interés, porque esperaba que protestara como él.

—En realidad... Como quieras —suspira pensando en Veneciano que se ha enfadado y que sólo falta que Francia se enfade también. Inglaterra frunce el ceño confirmando el asunto de que él no le interesa para nada al romano puesto que está seguro que no le ha dicho eso a Alemania

—Ah, ahora resulta que como quiera. Ten cuidado _England_, te descuida y te arranca las amígdalas —chilla el suizo. Inglaterra mira a Suiza de reojo y Roma hace los ojos en blanco pero se ríe —. No lo niegues, es verdad... ¡vi lo que le hiciste a _Deutschland!_

—Eso fue un malentendido.

—Pues no es como que a mí... —se sonroja Suiza y aparta la vista.

Roma vuelve a reírse con eso e Inglaterra le mira con el ceño fruncido. El Suizo se revuelve un poco con las risas, sonrojado.

Y entonces, para la sorpresa de todos es Inglaterra quien se abalanza sobre Roma y pone los labios sobre los suyos, sin abrir la boca. Suiza creo que del susto hasta se levanta, sin esperárselo EN LO ABSOLUTO.

Pues igual hace Roma, aunque con el mismo improvisto que se ha acercado, el inglés se separa antes de que pueda reaccionar siquiera. Suiza sigue mirándoles con la boca abieeeeerta. Roma parpadea e Inglaterra se sonroja un poco. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Era eso?

—Eh… uh... Sic —susurra antes de volver a sonreír un poquito.

—Bien —asiente con la cabeza y le da otro trago a la cerveza como si nada. Suiza mira a Inglaterra de verdad... con cara de _dafaq._

—E-Ehm... pues... _E_-_England_ ya te dio el... b-beso...

—_Sic..._ —también le mira bastante igual de _dafaq._ Suiza parpadea y parpadea otra vez.

—Y-Yo puedo darte un apretón de mano.

—Ehm... —mueve la cabeza un poco—. No es lo mismo.

—P-Pues no pero no voy a... ¡yo no voy a darte un beso así! —protesta y mira a Inglaterra un poco fastidiado porque le ha dado un beso así.

Inglaterra suspira notando que realmente el romano no ha reaccionado de ninguna forma, es evidente que lo que dice suizo es cierto. Suiza se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño y sacando vapor de aire por las orejas se acerca a Roma un poco.

Roma nota a una legua que se acerca y sonríe. Ojos en blanco, se acerca un poco más, y con mucha menos seguridad en intención que Inglaterra... y los labios absolutamente apretados el uno con el otro, le intenta dar un beso en la cabeza.

Roma es quien se mueve esta vez para que sea en los labios e Inglaterra suspira porque con él ni siquiera se ha movido.

—_Nein! Nein nein nein! _¡Eres un tramposo! —protesta Suiza agresivo, limpiándose los labios y Roma se ríe —. ¡Como te encanta hacer esto! ¡Ya quiero ver el otro lío en el que te metes si entra _Österreich_ o _France_ aquí mientras haces tus tonterías!

Se sonroja con la idea... y más se sonroja aún con detectar que por más que le gustaría que Austria reaccionara posesivamente como él, sabe bien que no lo haría. Bufa yéndose a sentar de nuevo.

Inglaterra baja la cabeza pensando que él no hizo ninguna tontería con él realidad. Suiza mira al inglés de reojo aun sin entender por qué se comporta así.

—En realidad Austria me dio un beso para que no te pidiera dos a ti —asegura, a l que Suiza levanta las cejas y le mira.

—¿Cómo?

Francia sale entonces de la cocina arreglándose el pelo un poco y buscando a su padre.

—Así tal cual, dijo que él no daba besos y yo le dije que entonces te pediría a ti dos y decidió dejarme que se lo diera a él —explica y de nuevo Inglaterra piensa que a él nunca le ha insistido, sólo le ha pedido porque quería que Suiza se lo diera.

Se sonroja un poco más el suizo.

—P-Pues... No debió, era mejor que yo te diera dos a ti.

Roma se ríe con esa respuesta porque sabe que además a Suiza le ha gustado la historia.

—Entonces dame otro.

—¡No porque quiera dártelos! ¡Porque no quiero que le beses a él! —chilla empezando a estar histérico.

—Cálmate, calma, calma —más risas. Inglaterra suspira de nuevo y a Roma le viene muy bien para cambiar de tema y dejar a Suiza respirar —. ¿Todo bien, tú?

—_Eh? Yes, yes... of course_. Gracias por preocuparte —le sonríe diplomáticamente, el romano sonríe un poco también, no del todo seguro.

—Me han dicho que en unos días es tu cumpleaños también.

Francia se espera a lo lejos para mirarles a ambos en secreto, tan acosador.

—Pasado mañana —asiente Inglaterra.

—El año próximo quizás podríamos hacer una fiesta conjunta —risas.

—¡Ah! Eso podría ser bueno, a mí no me gustan mucho las fiestas, así me ahorraría una.

Suiza se sienta otra vez... Y les mira interactuar frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Oh... eso es un poco triste, ¿por qué no? —Roma le hace un cariño en la cara al que Inglaterra sólo suspira pesadamente sin siquiera sonrojarse.

—No me gusta mucho la gente —se encoge de hombros.

Francia levanta las cejas mirando sí con más intensidad. Así que Inglaterra nota la mirada y desvía la suya. El francés se acerca a ellos al ver que Inglaterra le ha atrapado, Inglaterra que ahora sí se sonroja al ver que Francia se acerca.

—_Allô_... ¿Qué hacen por aquí? —pregunta sonriéndoles a todos y sentándose entre el inglés y su padre.

Inglaterra de un salto se levanta y se separa para no quedar a su lado sentado con la túnica corta.

—_Ave!_ ¡Por fin sales! Creía que te quedarías en la cocina todo el día a este paso, hijo mío.

Francia toma a Inglaterra de la cintura y le jala para que quede sentado otra vez.

—¡Suelta! —protesta, golpecitos en las manos—. Voy por algo de beber.

—Yo también creí eso, aunque ahora la cosa estaba aún un poco densa así que salí. No entres a la cocina que te matan... Veeen acá —insiste sin soltarle.

—¡No quiero ir acáaa! ¡Suéltameee! —sigue peleando.

—No quiero soltarte.

—¡Pues yo sí quiero que me suelteeees! —se le cae un poco encima y se le levanta la túnica un poco, peleando.

Francia le abraza un poco cuando está arriba de él y le pone la mano en la cara interna del muslo.

—Relájate.

—_Nooo!_ ¡Suéltame! —se sonroja y se revuelve más con eso.

—Si te vas no vas a oír los chismes... —le susurra un poco al oído.

—¡No quiero oír los chismes sentado sobre ti!

—Pues siéntate a mi lado —le empuja un poco intentando que se escurra para sentarse a su lado.

—¡Aaah! —se toma de la túnica y seguro muestra los calzoncillos en el proceso, conociéndole.

Al menos Francia le quita la mano de la pierna y le abraza de los hombros. De hecho se la toma para que no se le levante demasiado, cayéndose entre él y Suiza. Francia le sonríe, considerando que está ya en un lugar que le gusta y le parece apropiado. Se gira a su padre.

—No sé dónde está _Espagne_... no me contesta —le sonríe escrutándole para tratar de averiguar cómo está.

—Ah... _Hispaniae_... es verdad, Romano no me ha dicho nada tampoco.

—Más les vale que lleguen tarde o temprano... ya sabes cómo son de impuntuales —el muy cínico.

—Es que no lo entiendo, si además estaban en la ciudad la semana pasada, en casa de Romano y en la iglesia esa tan bonita, ¿sabes?

—El Vaticano, que está aquí a dos pasos... yo tampoco lo entiendo en realidad, además _Espagne_ casi no ha hablado conmigo en estos días... no sé qué es lo que les pasa, quizás han seguido peleando.

—Ojalá no...

Francia levanta una mano y se la pone en la pierna a su padre. Le mira con mirada cargada de sentido y le acaricia un poco. Roma se le echa un poco encima aun pensando en Veneciano y el galo le pasa una mano por los hombros y le aprieta un poco contra él.

—En fin... —suspira.

—Ya va a pasar... —beso en la cabeza —, ¡oh! Por ahora ¿quieres ver el regalo que te hemos traído _Angleterre_ y yo?

—¡Ah, no tenías que traerme nada! —risas.

—Pues claro que te hemos traído... aunque es difícil regalarle algo al hombre que lo tiene absolutamente todo.

—¡Que voy a tenerlo todo!

—Lo tienes absolutamente todo y no sé si esto te haga alguna ilusión. Espera... —se levanta y vuelve sólo unos segundos más tarde.

Sonríe como un niño pequeño y el francés le acerca el sobre y toma a Inglaterra (intenta...) de la mano... en su mente querría entrecruzar los dedos con él. Inglaterra que estaba hablando con Suiza se revuelve un poco mientras Roma abre el sobre.

Adentro hay una carta toda melosa, pero toooooda melosa, y un certificado de Air France para dos personas.

—Son todos los vuelos que quieras, tú y alguien más... por todo un año —le mira a los ojos y se muerde la uña del pulgar, nerviosito.

—¡Oh! ¡Para ir de viaje a ver a todos mis niños! ¡Me encanta! —le abraza.

—Pues de todos modos vienes, pero... puedes ir más lejos de hecho... puedes conocer el mundo —se deja abrazar.

—¡Lo haré, seguro! —tan contento. Francia sonríe porque sí, con todo y todo le ponía nervioso —. ¡Muchas gracias! —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Tiene una carta mía adentro también, ojalá la leas... —le susurra Francia a su padre al oído, y si es una de esas cartas sentidas que seguro tienen miles de hojas y están un poco arrugadas porque la escribió con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos... por cierto, entonces finalmente Alemania junta el valor para levantarse e ir a la cocina...

—Lo haré luego con calma, me la guardo.

El menor le sonríe y le da un beso en los labios de esos besos latinos. Le señala a Alemania.

—Mira quién va a hacer acto de presencia en la cocina...

—Oh... —se muerde el labio.

—No le va a hacer nada... creo. Asumo que entre _Autriche_ y _Hongrie_ ya le habrán calmado, a ninguno de los dos le conviene que _Allemagne_ termine siendo asesinado pasionalmente por Veneciano.

—Ya, ya me imagino que tampoco se va a dejar matar.

—Uhh... ¡quién sabe! —sonríe —, tendrá gracia la charla si están _Autriche_ y _Hongrie_ ahí... mamá y papá regañando al pobrecito Sacro Imperio.

Roma aprieta los ojos con el asunto "mamá y papá".

—Venga _papaaa_... deja de agobiarte, en un rato Veneciano dejará de estar enfadado —le da un beso otra vez.

Así que no pasa mucho tiempo de que Alemania se ha ido a la cocina, cuando suena el timbre.

Romano, que está CARGANDO a la niña, mira la puerta hecho un manojo de nervios y abrazándola contra sí, alegándole no me pregunten qué cantidad de cosas al oído. Ahora sí, está vestida como una absoluta MUÑECA, todo lo femenina que se puede vestir a una niña pequeña y... traen carriola y pañalera y toooooodas las miles y millones de cosas que los padres primerizos suelen cargar.

Que las trae España, que no es padre primerizo, pero hace muchos años que no es padre, colgadas de los hombros que está delante cuando Roma abre la puerta. Romano que es un miedoso se ha puesto un poco tras él, además para ver quién demonios les abriría...

Así que Roma se encuentra a su hijo mayor y vuelve a sonreír ampliamente después de todos los eventos del día, echándosele a los brazos como si hiciera mil años que no se veían.

Romano hace un poquito los ojos en blanco y se pone en cierto ángulo que impide que Roma vea exactamente lo que trae en los brazos mientras abraza a España. Le susurra "_paparino_ está aquí, no te asustes con el abuelo" a la chiquilla.

Ella se revuelve un poco en los brazos intentando ver qué demonios es lo que grita tanto como sus papás pero no tiene la voz de ellos, mientras España grita y le abraza también deseándole feliz cumpleaños y dándole un millón de besos.

—Espera, espera papá espera... tienes que ver esto —le detiene un poco España al cabo de un rato, para que se calme, girándose a buscar a Romano.

—Habéis tardado mucho y no me respondías a mis llamadas —protesta un poco él antes de volverse también.

Romano se sonroja un poco, y ahora sí sale de detrás de España del todo mirando de frente a Roma con cierta solemnidad.

—Tenemos alguien que PRESENTARTE —le sonríe un poco, quizás por primera vez en toooodo el tiempo que tiene Roma de estar en la modernidad.

—Miraaa —susurra España y Roma que está a punto de acercarse a Romano a abrazarle se detiene un poco al notar que trae una niña en los brazos.

Ella se gira a mirarle con sus ojotes mientras se agarra con fuerza de la ropa de su _paparino_. Roma parpadea sin entender.

—He... Hemos. Hemos sido bendecidos con... —le acaricia la espalda y... se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, diosmioconestoslatinosqueademásestánsobreexpuestosacuestionesreligiosasenestosdias —, con una... hija.

Roma parpadea una vez... y otra... y otra.

—Hija —repite y mira a España para confirmar, que asiente... el problema es que los dos sois chicos.

—Sí. Tenemos una hija.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Eso se puede en estos tiempos? —se acerca a Romano.

Romano da un paso atrás, desconfiado y lo siento, Roma no es a la mala de verdad, es que Romano podría desconfiar hasta de su sombra.

—Da lo mismo cómo, ahora la niña es mía... nuestra.

Roma parpadea con el gesto, echándose un poco para atrás porque no quería asustar a Romano, que traga saliva porque en realidad tampoco es que no se la quiera enseñar. Se humedece los labios y mira a la niña de reojo. Que está nerviosa porque él está nervioso.

—Él... es tu abuelo —le explica vacilando un poco, mirando a España de reojo y dando un minipasito hacia Roma.

Roma sonríe mirándola y ella se esconde en el cuello de su _paparino_, vergonzosa.

—Anda, cariño, no tengas miedo que no pasa nada —España le acaricia la cabeza a la niña.

Romano sonríe máaaaaas porque le gusta que la niña se esconda en él. Sí. Romano está IDIOTIZADO. Le acaricia otra vez la espalda y se acerca otro paso a Roma, girando un poco para que aun recargada en su cuello, Roma pueda verla.

—¿P-Puedo...? —vacila Roma estirando una mano hacia ella (noledejeisnoledejeisnoledejeis).

—Vaticano... que es la ciudad autónoma dentro de Roma... la ha puesto bajo nuestro resguardo... —explica Romano no muy convencido, porque además... bueno, Roma también es romano, y también podría querer quedarse con ella y decir que él está en Roma viviendo y un montón de cosas que no quiere. Se le repega un poco a su padre pensando "bien, si quieres abrazarla, será conmigo", al menos por ahora.

—Sííí —suelta España dando algunos saltitos felices porque le hace mucha ilusión esto, tras dejar las bolsas en el suelo en el recibidor. Roma vacila con las respuestas contradictorias.

—Llora cuando la cargan... ¿quieres ir con el abuelo? —pregunta Romano a la chiquilla.

—Anda, no pasara nada, papá es muy bueno con los bebés —asegura España y le pone un brazo en los hombros para calmarle.

—Ya lo sé que es muy bueno —de hecho justo eso le preocupa. ¿Y si la niña se quiere quedar con Roma? LE da un beso en la mejilla porque bueno, tarde o temprano va a tener que cargarla.

Ella se muestra un poco reticente a soltar a Romano y hace unos pucheros cuando Roma la sostiene... la verdad es que a Roma se le ponen las piernas de gelatina y se le empañan los ojos enseguida.

Romano les mira... y vuelve a sonreír recargándose un poco en España. Aprovecha querido, esta es la época en la que Romano va a ser súper cariñoso contigo. España lo abraaaaaaza en automaaaaaticooooo.

—Dime que no es la bebé más hermosa que has visto nunca... —suelta Romano.

—¡Mis niños! ¡Dios mío de mi vida tenéis una niña pequeña! —Roma acaba de caer en la cuenta abrazándola y hasta lloriqueando un poco.

Romano sonríe más y se le repega máaaaaaaas a España mirando la escena con el corazón acelerado y los ojos empañados también.

—Tenemos una niña pequeña... una hermosa niña pequeña —susurra. Roma la sostiene con una mano y se acerca a ellos a abrazarles a los dos —. No vayas a tirarla —advierte romano dejando que le abracen sin tensión, otro evento de esos de "por primera vez".

No te preocupes que no la tira y ahí están los tres gritando un poco abrazando a Romano.

Vale... un rato laaargo más tarde, más de lo que acostumbra soportar, claro... Romano les empuja un poco separándose sonrojadito. Roma se vuelve a la niña haciendo para calmarla y le da un beso en la frente.

—Vale, basta ya de ridiculeces... —indica Romano acomodándole uno de los zapatitos que estaba a punto de caérsele a la bebé. Tanto España como Roma se ríen.

—¡Es tan bonitaaaa, mira qué bonita es! ¡¿Cómo se llama la nena más bonita de su _nonno?!_ —ya empieza a hacer el imbécil haciéndole caras y dándole besos.

Romano suspira y sonríe un poco aunque está tentado a reñirle por las caras de bobo, que le parecen menos adorables que las de España.

—Vaticano.

—¡Oh! ¡Dios mío, es muy bonito! ¡Vaticano! ¡Vaticano! Chii chiii Vaticano es la nena más bonita de su _nonno_ —risas—. ¿Ya lo saben lo demás? ¡Dejad que se la muestre por favor! —le pide excitadísimo.

Romano sonríe de lado y mira a Roma.

—No, nadie más lo sabe. Quisimos que fuera sorpresa... por tu cumpleaños.

—¡Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado nunca! —exclama con sinceridad—. Dios mío, ¡eres igual que tu padre cuando tenía tu tamaño!

Romano mira a España sabiendo perfectamente bien que se refiere a él... sí es idéntica a España, que parpadea idiotamente sin saber de quién habla, aunque sí cree que se parece a Romano.

—Es más bonita de lo que el idiota de España ha sido jamás.

—¡Y eres una niña! ¿Sabéis que yo siempre quise una niña? Eres tan suave y tan pequeñita.

Romano hace los ojos en blanco y vuelve a recargarse un poco en España.

—Es nuestra... —le susurra mirándole de reojo. Roma la abraza sujetándole la cabeza y sale corriendo hacia dentro de la casa

—¡Venid todos! ¡Tengo presentaros a alguien! —grita muy contento.

Romano se va detrás de Roma, empujando un poquito a España "para que no le abrace", sonrojado y nervioso sin creer que de verdad vayan a presentarles a todos a SU NIÑA.

Francia levanta una ceja y deja de meterse en la conversación de Inglaterra y Suiza (y de incomodarles a ambos), para ver qué es lo que trae su padre en las manos.

Vaticano hace unos pucheritos más con los gritos y con que la alejen de sus papás este señor extraño que se ríe y chilla como su papá España pero no es su papá España.

El español se va tras Romano, claro, mientras Roma la calma acunándola y cantándole algo un poquito mientras espera que vengan, acariciándola y haciéndole cariñitos.

Francia echa atrás la cabeza y frunce el ceño sin entender realmente bien lo que está viendo... o más bien entendiendo claramente que Roma trae un... ¿perrito? ¿Un gatito? LR aprieta la mano al inglés y se levanta.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es el amor de mi vida... —asegura Roma. Oh, sí, sabía que eso pasaría... olvidaos de ser sus preferidos para siempre jamás.

—El amor de... _quoi?_ —se ríe un poco acercándose.

—¡Miralaaaaa! —saltitos y la sigue acariciando y peinando un poco.

Helena levanta la antena, no tanto por lo del amor de su vida, sino porque Roma suena GENUINAMENTE emocionado. Le da un beso en los labios a Egipto (está neeeeeecia desde hace rato con darle un _bloody_ beso a Egipto), y se levanta a ver qué trae en las manos haciéndole un gesto a Egipto para que vaya también.

—Eso es... ¡oh! Es un... ¡es un bebé! —Francia flipa más aún...

Egipto se va detrás.

—¡Es mi nieta! De mis chicos, de _Hispaniae_ y Romano ¡Mira que bonitaaaa! Se llama Vaticano. Mira Vaticano, mira a tu tío _Franciae_ —se la muestra. Francia... creo que palidece.

—M-Mi... los... _qu-quoooi?_ —mira a la niña con cierto horror y busca a España con la mirada. España está aprovechando para abrazar a Romano con una cara de idiota que no puede—. _Nonnonnonnonon_... —Francia sigue un poco en pánico... mira a España completamente sorprendido.

Roma sigue encantado con la bebé haciéndole caras y riéndose, dejando que le tire del pelo y le toque la cara.

—¡Ohh! Es un... ¡es una niña tan liiiinda! —Helena se medio derrite tomando del brazo a Egipto, sonriéndole a Roma y luego a España y Romano, acercándose a la chiquilla y acariciándole la cabeza—. ¡Muchas felicidades, muchachos! ¡Cómo no supimos esto antes!

—¿Qué te dice la abuelita Helena, Vaticano? ¿Qué te dice? —Roma se ríe dejando que la griega la vea.

España se ríe idiota, tan orgulloso.

—V-Vaticano!? _Espagneee!_ ¡Di algo, quenoentiendonadaaaa! —protesta Francia empezando a sonreír un poco.

—¡Pues qué quieres que te diga, es ella, nada más!

Romano sonríe un poco también, aunque se aguanta las ganas de irle a arrancarle a la niña a Roma de las manos, porque quiere abrazarla él y hacerle cariñitos él. Mira a Francia con orgullo porque el francés está haciendo cara de idiota que no puede con ella.

—¡Consiguieron... una niña! Pero cómo es... eso es... ¿Vaticano? ¡Y están muy contentos! —abre los brazos y les abraza a los dos, España y Romanito.

—¡Abuelita Helena! —Helena se ríe y mira a Egipto —, ven acá a verla tu también ABUELITA.

—Si me llamáis abuelita de nuevo o asesino a los dos —advierte Egipto para Roma y Helena.

El romano traga saliva. Suiza por cierto... FLIPA con el asunto de que se llame Vaticano... pero flipa no un poquito, FLIPA y entra un poco en pánico. ¿Se habrá muerto Vaticano? Se acerca a Romano.

—No te asustes, mi niña, la abuela Egipto no es tan mala como parece.

Helena inclina la cabeza y se ríe un poco con la respuesta de Roma, intentando quitarle a la chiquilla de los brazos.

—_Noooon_, es mía, hoy no —no deja que se la quite.

—¡No es tuyaaa! —Helena se ríe un poco—, no seas envidioso... es que mira los cachetes que tiene, ¡y los OOOJOS! Ya viste abueli... Egipto mi cielo.

—Es mía, es mi nieta y me la han traído por mi cumpleaños.

—Vaaaaaaaaaaaale... ¡pero miraleee! Que envidioso ereeees —Helena arruga un poco la nariz y Romano consigue liberarse del abrazo de Francia cuando oye ese "es mía".

España no se libera del abrazo, sigue abrazando a Francia muy emocionado contándoselo todo a dos mil palabras por segundo. El galo le escucha y se emociona un montóooooooon con el dando saltitos y riendo.

De hecho creo que Suiza se queda a un metro de distancia un poco asustado con la panda de Latinos haciendo RUIDO. Como siempre, los sajones acojonados.

Sólo un poco más tarde es que Romano empieza...

—_Venecianooooo! VENECIANOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

El menor de los Italia levanta las cejas al oír el grito porque quería hablar con él y le deja a todos con la palabra en la boca.

Y en un revuelito Romano si consigue quitarle a la niña a Roma. Vale, a Romano sí se la da, claro. Pues si no se la da se la quita igual, yendo hacia Veneciano cuando le ve salir de la cocina.

—Mira... ¡mira, mira, _fratello_! ¡Es Vaticano, es mi niña, Vaticano!

Veneciano levanta las cejas olvidándose por un segundo de todo su drama, acercándose a él.

—Es mi niña... ¡es mi niña hermosa! ¡La encontré! Vaticano, tenía una niña y me la dio a mí y a _Spagna_ y ahora tenemos una niña, y es la niña más hermosa del mundo y yo soy su _paparino_ y es lindísima y mira el vestido que le he comprado.

—Es la... ¡es la de tu sueño!

—¡Es ella, _fratello!_ —le abraza sonriendo genuinamente con la niña en la otra mano —. ¡Nadie me creyó! ¡Pero sí existe! ¡Y es mía!

Veneciano sonríe sinceramente y les abraza a los dos.

Y creo que Francia y España deben estar llorando a moco tendido abrazados con Roma mirando la escena… cielos con los latinos...

Niña de mi vida, vete habituando. Bueno, con sus papás ya está un poco habituada a mí me da que al cabo de un rato van a acabar todos los seis en un abrazo de grupo.

A la hora de la comida, para adelantar esto y dejar de ver a latinos llorando, abrazándose y gritando, todos está compartiendo impresiones de la niña, que duerme después de comer y España a jurado DEGOLLAR al que la despierte.

La han llevado al cuarto de Roma a dormir en su cama envuelta en cojines para que no le moleste el ruido, eso sí. Romano piensa que es posible que se cocine en calor, y cuando ya se van todos viene y la destapa un poquito, que aunque la finalidad era que no rodara y se cayera de la cama, no confía en España para la cuestión termostática.

Imagino que los susurros duran los primeros diez minutos, con España el primero en hablar fuerte. Seguro, sobre todo si está corriendo el licor por la mesa.

¡Claro que está corriendo el licor por la mesa, hay que celebrar!

xoOXOox

Helena se acerca a Egipto y la abraza... Y es que Roma está enfadadooooo. Egipto pregunta qué culpa tiene ella. Ninguna, pero desconsuela a Helena y necesita cariño. Claro que a PÉSIMO árbol se arrima, pero... Le lloriquea un poco en silencio igual. Palmadita, palmadita, ojos en blanco.

—No seas mala... que nunca te pido casi nada...

—SIEMPRE me estás pidiendo cosas.

—Cosas, tú lo has dicho. Esta no es una cosa.

—Es de la clase que siempre me pides.

—Entonces no te lo pido esta vez... Hazlo por voluntad propia —se le apretuja y la africana la fulmina.

—¿Por qué no hablas con él?

—Sí, voy a hablar con él, pero ahora mismo lo que quiero es que TÚ me abraces.

—Yo también estoy enfadada con vosotros dos.

Helena levanta las cejas y se separa para mirarla.

—¿Por?

—¡Estáis enseñando a la niña a llamarme Abuela!

—Es una niña hermosa, ¿qué tiene de malo que te llame abuela?

—¡No tengo edad para ser abuela de nadie!

—Qué tontería grande como una pirámide acabas de decir —le vuelve a abrazar.

—Estoy hablando en serio —la abraza un poco de vuelta.

—Edad sí que tienes, lo que es pasa es que no la aparentas —se relaja un poco en el abrazo —. Es bonito que te llame abuela.

—No, prefiero ser su tía.

—Bien. Dile a la niña que te llame así, aprenderá lo que tú le digas.

—No le enseñéis cosas raras.

—Lo que tú digas, abuelita... —susurra cariñosamente mientras sonríe un poco, pero la morena la suelta y la fulmina —. Egiptooo…

—¡Pues haz caso de lo que te digo!

—La niña no está aquí.

—Igual me llamaste abuelita.

—No seas enojona —la acaricia la espalda. Egipto hace los ojos en blanco —. Entre más pronto hagas lo que necesito, más pronto dejaré de molestarte —pide y Egipto le da palmaditas de nuevo —. Palmaditas afectuosas... ¿De verdad?

—Tú me llamaste abuelita.

—Es que no pareces abuelita, no sé ni siquiera por qué te afecta.

—Tú sabes que a _Rome_ se le pasará lo que sea que le enfade.

—Sí, tarde o temprano...

—Pues no sé por qué te afecta —le devuelve y la griega sonríe.

—Que yo te llame abuelita no te hace una.

Ojos en blanco egipcios. Helena suspira y le da un beso en el cuello escondiéndose un poco en él. La africana la abraaaaza iguaaaal y esta sonríe.

—Soy madre de Hungría.

—¿Qué?

—Hungría, la única chica que hay casi... Yo soy su madre.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—No lo sabía nadie... Ni ella, ni _Rómi_, y... Casi que ni yo, tuve que inferirlo y buscar en su historia para estar segura... —confiesa.

—¿Y por eso se ha enfadado _Rome?_ —levanta una ceja y la griega asiente —. ¿Y ella qué ha dicho?

—Se está haciendo a la idea de tener un familiar. Y tiene muchas preguntas.

—Pues eso está bien.

—Lo que yo no tengo son muchas respuestas.

—Siempre te ha gustado eso.

—Quizás escriba un libro... "Notas sobre la estupidez" —sonríe irónicamente.

—Eres la indicada para ese título.

—Hasta al mejor cazador se le va la liebre... —asiente.

—No creo que haya podido preguntarte cosas tan difíciles.

—De las más difíciles que me han preguntado nunca —asegura.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Pero Helena vacila, cosa bastante extraña. La egipcia la mira de reojo.

—Es válido cuestionar el cariño de una madre que abandona a su hijo... Más aún si además nunca vuelve.

—Las circunstancias pueden justificarlo casi todo —y no sabemos si la está reconfortando, más la griega asiente.

—¿Ante ella o ante mí misma?

—Si lo justifica para ti lo hará para ella.

—No está siendo ella mi mayor dificultad —le mira de reojo.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor dificultad?

—La culpa, cielo... Debí hacerlo mejor.

—Hay tantas cosas que debieron salir mejor...

—Tienes razón —concede sin más—. Pero eso no me hace sentir mejor —la abraza más fuerte y Egipto se encoge de hombros —. Ya pasará... —sonríe y recibe más palmaditas.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí. Esperamos que te haya gustado o al menos lo hayas disfrutado un poco, no es exactamente un MPreg pero se parece bastante a la idea final y romántica de ello, así que ahora queda introducido el personaje de la pequeña Vaticano para futuras referencias._

_Como esta historia me ha dado por dedicarla, quiero hacer una mención especial a Calanda (Teruel) y sus gentes porque ni dando por culo durante horas con los tambores en Semana Santa consiguen no ser invisibles... pero gran parte de esta historia fue escrita ahí, así que... un brindis por ellos._

_Agradecer a nuestros lectores comentadores, ellos son: __Aya andPame, Daphne Herondale, FanFiker-FanFinal, GuilLaFloja, Holly, Jalea de Manzana, Josita, Kaarla, kaname lin-chan, Kokoa Kirkland Magdulillo, Rea-Kafka, SofiaLight y vicky lau. Muchas gracias._

_Y en especial a nuestra editora, Josita. _

_Esto ha sido todo gracias a vosotros. (Y a Romano, que si no puede que me pase alguna cosa mafiosa) y a ti, que lo has leído. Muchas gracias._


End file.
